Miel y Canela
by TheGodOfStories
Summary: Se supone que… tú y yo no deberíamos estar juntos, ¿cierto? Es decir, los mensajes fueron muy evidentes para nosotros, algunos de ellos nos dejaron al borde de la locura, con la sociedad misma que intentabas proteger en contra, la misma ley civil que te transformaba en un criminal y yo en una víctima… todo indicaba que no debíamos estar juntos. Y sin embargo…
1. La heroína que lo perdió todo

Se supone que… tú y yo no deberíamos estar juntos, ¿cierto? Es decir, los mensajes fueron muy evidentes para nosotros, algunos de ellos nos dejaron al borde de la locura, hechos pedazos y con la sociedad misma que intentabas proteger en contra, la misma ley civil que nos rige impedía a riesgo de cárcel nuestro amor, que te transformaba en un criminal y yo en una víctima… todo indicaba que no debíamos estar juntos. Y sin embargo…

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **La heroína que lo perdió todo.**

 **I**

Katherine despertó esa fresca mañana sintiéndose con demasiada energía a pesar de no haber podido dormir más que cinco horas con muchísimo esfuerzo, y eso que los adolescentes normales de dieciséis años como ella debían dormir hasta que el cuerpo les doliera y que sus madres golpearan la puerta de su habitación hasta hacerse costra los nudillos; sin embargo, para aquellos que la conocían al menos un poco, ella era todo menos una adolescente normal que prefiriese dormir entre sus blandas colchas rosadas y sus cojines color arcoíris. No, ella sabía que su mundo era distinto con solo ver dónde había despertado esa mañana, el torrente irracional de color que era su habitación.

En el mismo monótono cuarto que le recordaba lo triste que era su mundo.

-Katherine, las siete. –Dijo una calmada y grave voz femenina por fuera de la puerta de su habitación. –Me veré a la pena de rociarte agua nuevamente si no has despertado aun.

-Estoy despierta, nana. –Sonrió con levedad al escuchar aquellas palabras. –Puedes guardar la regadera.

-Quince minutos para que bajes, el desayuno ya estará servido.

-Ya voy.

Salió con pesadez indeseada de las suaves colchas rosadas, sintiendo el frescor del ambiente tras haberse dormido en la liviana pijama azul de tirantes y shorts holgados, nada molesta con aquello; se estiró un poco, contemplando por el ventanal apenas cubierto con la blanca cortina, traslúcida cual gasa, notando que el cielo de ese día estaba parcialmente nublado. Sería un buen día.

Quince minutos.

Anduvo danzando por el alfombrado suelo color beige a paso veloz, deteniéndose unos momentos para contemplarse en el amplio espejo que estaba en la puerta de su closet, tratando de comprobar que se encontraba parcialmente visible para el mundo: el uniforme de camisa blanca manga larga, la falda guinda en feos tablones que llevaban un dedo arriba de la rodilla, el saco azul marino con el distintivo escudo de la escuela bordado, la corbata y las calcetas color gris oscuro, el negrísimo cabello lacio y largo atado en una simple cola de caballo. Cualquiera que la mirase en la calle pensaría que se trata de una simple colegiala de secundaria, en vez de la avanzada estudiante que ya cursaba algunas materias universitarias en su turno vespertino.

-Y que será la mejor arquera a nivel nacional. –Completó aquél pensamiento, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos color zafiro en el reflejo del espejo.

Buen o, eso estaba por verse ese día.

 **II**

Kate B. era una chica que podía considerarse "afortunada" para las personas normales, "privilegiada" para aquellos que solían prestar un poco más de atención en sus andanzas usuales, "maldita zorra" para los que se sumergían en su vida y destilaban la envidia de lo deseado y no obtenido; era la hija de un famoso empresario que había amasado su enorme fortuna con la compra de acciones de mercado que, a primera vista, parecían no tener valor alguno hasta que una serie de eventos desafortunados las lanzó hasta límites insospechados, y de una escritora que jamás había tenido éxito a pesar de sus dieciocho publicaciones de auto superación, todos ellos escritos por ella misma… por hobby, claro está. Kate era el resultado de aquel matrimonio, algo que ella solía llamar "amor de probeta", ya que su vida solo era una fachada comercial pues no tenía un lugar importante en medio de sus padres.

Cuando era muy pequeña ella recordaba ser el accesorio de moda de su madre, el que usaba para presumir con sus amigas en una burda imitación a los artistas de momento, pues la vestía de manera que quedara acorde con la vestimenta que llevaba encima, una especie de joya costosa para lucir en la calle; sin embargo, al llegar a casa, su joven y ocupadísima madre parecía olvidarse de su existencia, para quedar bajo el cuidado de su querida nana Vivi.

Oh, nana Vivi.

Bajó con rapidez la curveada escalera tapizada con alfombra blanca como la nieve, todo esto sin colocarse los zapatos, cruzando con aprendida costumbre el recibidor cuyo piso era de un negro brillante y la puerta principal de vitrales poco traslúcidos, pasando por el amplio comedor minimalista en sobrio blanco y negro, hasta finalmente llegar a la cocina; frenó justo en frente de aquella majestuosa barra de granito color gris oscuro casi de golpe, dibujando una amplia sonrisa de disculpa ante la beldad que estaba cocinando frente a ella de forma despreocupada.

-Katherine, ¿qué hablamos de correr en casa? –Cuestionó nana Vivi, sin levantar la vista de su quehacer, en su usual tono serio de voz.

Miró a aquella mujer detenidamente, sintiendo un auténtico cariño. Vivian S. era una poderosa mujer de edad mediana, el cabello oscuro pulcramente recogido en un moño estético, el cual hacía destellar aquellas tiras plateadas que a Kate tanto le fascinaba ver… la negra y potente mirada, afectuosa al mismo tiempo, vestida como toda una ama de casa. Ella era su madre, quien la forjó y educó como si fuera su tercer hijo, dándole lo mejor además de su esmero con su propia familia… la admiraba sin más, ella era la visión de cómo una verdadera madre debía de ser, y no como aquella escritora que se aparecía en su vida fugazmente como un fantasma típicos de cuentos infantiles.

-No debo correr en casa, lo sé… pero me siento muy emocionada esta mañana. –Notó que había colocado un vaso con jugo frente a ella sobre la barra. –Estoy segura de que ganaré y competiré en la nacional a ganar… ¿irás, nana?

-Iré, si. –Colocó un plato frente a ella con tostadas y mermelada de frambuesa, su favorita. –Diez y media, esta vez me sentaré en la parte baja de las gradas.

-¿Irá Tamara? –Mordió una de las tostadas sin pensarlo, tras haberle untado una generosa capa de mermelada, o nana le llamaría la atención nuevamente.

-Sí, en esta ocasión su padre ha cedido ante sus insistentes gemiditos.

-¡Bien! Finalmente podrá verme tirar en esta ocasión, le tengo prometido desde hace meses, creo que todavía no me perdona que solo Ismael fuera al último torneo…

-Come, Katherine.

-Ya, lo estoy haciendo.

Nana Vivi sonrió con levedad. Podía cuidar de ella aunque no le pagaran, era una niña con un talento hermoso, y se sentía peculiarmente deprimida por el hecho de que sus padres no pudiesen ver lo magnífica que era.

 **III**

El instituto donde Kate asistía era uno de esos colegios minimalistas ultra vanguardistas tanto arquitectónica como educativamente, con precios impronunciables para gente que estuviese debajo de las cuatro cifras, con sus frías líneas de color azul eléctrico y blanco mate en cada uno de sus pulcros edificios, todos de estrictos y simétricos cuatro pisos; en una de las amplias explanadas traseras de la escuela, donde normalmente se practicaba el masculino futbol soccer en su verde pasto natural puesto artificialmente, se habían preparado los blancos que servirían para el torneo de arquería a lo largo de éste, cinco, diez y quince metros. Había gente dispersa en lo bajo de las blancas gradas, entre familiares que si tenían interés por lo que sus vástagos herederos hacían y, escondidos como civiles comunes, cazadores de talento y maestros particulares buscando alguna joya en bruto que se dejara catapultar hacia una fama extraordinaria como medallista olímpico. Sin embargo a Kate lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era aquella mujer de bellas canas plateadas y rostro serio, la cual llevaría de su mano derecha a la prometida acompañante que tanto anhelaba ver, una criatura de ojos color avellana y cabello de chocolate, de acaso cinco años.

Eso era lo que necesitaba para comenzar con ánimo.

Estaba más que consciente de que todos aquellos adversarios, una veintena de muchachos de diversos institutos, le temían a competir contra ella, puesto que los blancos móviles eran su especialidad, donde otros encontraban un grado de dificultad que les hacía casi romper en llanto, pues tenía una curiosa habilidad para predecir su trayectoria y atinarles sin siquiera mirar a veces su objetivo en el aire; no le importaba, lo que ella anhelaba secretamente no era ser la mejor en la arquería o ser una medallista olímpica con premios al por mayor, sino obtener un poco de la anhelada atención de sus padres. Quería que ellos estuviesen orgullosos de ella como cuando miraban un contrato cerrado con alguna compañía o editora, ¿era demasiado pedir? Anhelaba que pudiesen dejar toda aquella banalidad, aquella falsa felicidad que les acarreaba el llenarse de bienes, que pudiesen verla… su azulada mirada se empañó ante aquellos pensamientos, pero no dejó que el sentimiento de soledad le invadiera.

-Participante número uno, a prueba uno. –Dijo una monótona voz masculina a través del altavoz que había en el campo.

Esbelta y curvilínea, vistiendo unos pantaloncillos negros a media pantorrilla y una blusa blanca holgada de manga corta, el uniforme reglamentario para evitar preferencias escolares a la hora de calificar, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la línea blanca de tiza que marcaba el límite desde donde tenía que tirar; tomó una de sus flechas, las cuales guardaba en un porta flechas (que en realidad era un porta planos que había pertenecido a su abuelo, hecho de piel natural) que colgaba de su cintura con un cinto negro, llevándola a su fino arco de fibra de vidrio, largo pero muy liviano, tensando la cuerda con ésta y dejándola escapar de forma inmediata en un suave suspiro, sin tomarse tiempo como si no hubiese apuntado hacia donde el objetivo. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiro despreocupado, la flecha voló limpiamente por el aire, clavándose en el blanco con suma naturalidad, provocando un aplauso inmediato de los asombrados presentes.

-¡Katie! –Escuchó la fina voz de Tamara a un lado de ella, notando que, en efecto, habían tomado asiento mucho más cerca que la ocasión anterior. Se sonrió con calma, sintiéndose complacida y segura de sí misma.

Pesó que su torneo pasaría sin mayor preámbulo, que rompería incluso su marca personal, la cual la tenía invicta desde los trece años. Pensó en que iría al terminar las clases a comer un helado con Tamara y nana Vivi, y que escucharía aquella bonita vocecita hablándole de sus tiros con admiración de cuento de hadas. Pero no.

Aquella leve brisa fresca que le envolvió se quedaría marcada en su memoria por siempre; los naranjos adyacentes al campo habían hecho brotar sus distintivas y fragantes flores blancas, llenando aquél paraje de su perfume cítrico y dulce, azahar.

Azahar y canela serían sus aromas preferidos.

Fue llamada por última vez en aquél torneo tan significativo, con puntajes insuperables, pensando en su récord personal y en el helado; el estar segura de su victoria le trajo nuevamente aquél sentimiento de soledad que la invadía cuando se percataba de que ellos no podían verla así como ella siempre había deseado. Tensó la cuerda del arco con aquella flecha puesta, observando su objetivo a lo lejos, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y sus pensamientos turbios… y entonces lo vio.

Junto a uno de los tantos árboles de naranjo adyacentes a las blancas gradas donde nana Vivi y Tamara estaban observando, se encontraba una chica de primer grado llamada Claudia, de corta melena negra y lacia, de rostro inocente de niña; Kate la ubicaba bastante bien, pues ella era la alumna más sobresaliente de los cinco grupos de primero, excelente estudiante y un carácter bellísimo, la única en el colegio que estaba becada por excelencia. Estaba abrazada a su maletín escolar, el rostro asustado por la incertidumbre… pues estaba siendo asediada por un engreído de su clase. Ella no había hecho nada malo, tan solo destacarse entre los demás en lo que TODOS debían estar haciendo durante la escuela, pero para ese sujeto, como para muchos idiotas que también cursaban en la escuela, era aberrante el hecho de que una chica de "baja categoría" estuviese en tan renombrado colegio.

-Recta final, participante número uno. –Dijo aquella monótona voz por el altavoz del campo, como si intentara presionarla para que tirara.

Kate se mantuvo unos segundos más con la flecha tensa, apuntando a su objetivo que estaba a más de veinte metros de ella, pero la azulada mirada de zafiro se encontraba en aquél par, notando como el imbécil aquél acababa de empujar a la chica para quitarle el maletín… ¿cómo era posible que fastidiaran a una chica tan genial como lo era ella, tan solo porque no podía pagar un uniforme de diseñador? Pensó en sus padres, que vivían sumergidos en ese mundo de frialdad, pensó en nana Vivi, estricta pero afectuosa en su mundo austero. Ese sujeto, sus padres, todos los que estaban en esa escuela eran iguales, dándole mayor importancia a los bienes materiales que a las personas. Sin pensarlo demasiado apuntó su flecha en dirección a aquél hostigador, que estaba a veintitrés metros de distancia, ignorando completamente el torneo. Claudia había cerrado los ojos, como esperando un jaloneo del sujeto, en el preciso instante que la flecha escapó de los dedos de la arquera en una leve caricia plástica.

"Tonta, ¿qué pasará si fallas? La lastimarás y es peor." Se recriminó mentalmente en el instante que la flecha abandonó sus dedos.

-Yo jamás fallo. –Se dijo en voz alta.

La flecha voló por el aire, cortando la brisa con su pulcra punta de acero, imparable y liviana como un destello de luz; se clavó justo bajo el brazo del chico hostigador, dejándolo unido al tronco del árbol bajo el cual se resguardaban del sol por el saco del uniforme. Mientras la voz masculina del altavoz anunciaba el resultado del tiro (que había sido un completo fallo, por supuesto), aquella chica huía ante los gritos de histeria del muchacho, no sin antes dirigir la oscura mirada hacia la arquera, como si hubiese sabido que aquella acción fue intencional de ella y no un mero descuido.

Por su lado, Kate se sintió complacida con aquello, el haber ayudado a aquella chica aunque hubiese perdido su récord; comprendió entonces que el saberse útil para aquellas personas que necesitaban ayuda le daba mayor satisfacción que ganar torneos.

Azahar. Dulce y cítrico azahar.

 **IV**

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo conversar contigo unos minutos?

Kate interrumpió su amena charla con nana Vivi y con la pequeña Tamara acerca del dichoso helado que consumirían en corto (y de la flecha que misteriosamente voló fuera del campo de tiro), sintiéndose un poco extrañada por aquella voz masculina que había salido detrás de ella; se giró un poco, ya que Tamara le sujetaba por la pierna en un abrazo posesivo, notando a un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años, un tanto más alto que ella, de crespo cabello rubio y ojos claros. Sonreía de forma jovial, algo que le daba la impresión de que su apariencia no era lo que parecía ser.

-Claro. –Contestó ella, curiosa por la apariencia que el sujeto le proyectaba.

-Te veremos fuera, Katherine. –Exclamó nana Vivi, tomando con suma delicadeza la mano de la niña para poder separarla de la adolescente. –Aun tienes que explicarnos lo de la flecha fugitiva.

-¡Y el helado! –Tamara se despegó muy a fuerzas de ella tras la insistencia de su madre.

Ella sonrió con calma, mirando a ambas marcharse en dirección a la salida, entre flashes de cámaras fotográficas que los otros padres descargaban sobre sus hijos arqueros, sobre todo los que habían ganado puestos importantes; volvió su atención hacia aquél hombre tras un suspiro grave.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Cuestionó, un poco fuera de sí con semejante jolgorio fotográfico.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, notó que aquél sujeto se encontraba mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera analizándola físicamente; aquella intensa mirada azulada, que tenía matices en un curioso color gris, la puso tan incómoda que pudo haberle recitado unas cuantas maldiciones y groserías, pero descubrió que en realidad no le incomodaba. No eran miradas lascivas.

-Me han llamado la atención tus tiros, niña. Sobre todo el último, como una confirmación de lo buena que eres.

-¿Mi último tiro? –Se extrañó al escuchar aquello. –Entiendo, usted es un caza talentos.

-Más bien soy un maestro de arquería.

Guardó silencio, y fue su turno de mirarle con detenimiento; aquél sujeto no tenía finta de maestro, al menos no como los que ella había conocido. Llevaba una camisola guinda y lisa de algodón que parecía no conocer la plancha, una chaqueta de piel color café oscuro larga hasta el muslo, pantalón de mezclilla negra y zapato tenis color café claro; su cabello rubio era crespo, como si el sujeto no se molestara en pasarse un cepillo por encima, y parecía no rasurarse a menudo, ya que era notoria la sombra rubia que aparecía por sobre su mentón.

-¿Cuánto mides? –Cuestionó él de repente, sin dejar de mirarla. Notó que él se había dado cuenta que ella lo miraba.

-1.63, ¿por qué?

-¿No crees que ese arco está muy grande para ti?

-Me desenvuelvo bastante bien con él. –Miró el arco de reojo que tenía colgando de su hombro, confusa con las palabras que le acababa de decir, y nerviosa de haberse visto descubierta.

-¿Puedo sostenerlo un momento?

Dudó durante una fracción de segundo, pero terminó cediendo su arco a aquél sujeto al ser absorbida por la curiosidad; en ese momento ella notó la forma con la que había sujetado el arco, y de inmediato supo que ese sujeto no era solo un simple maestro.

-¿Me permites? –Cuestionó él, apuntando a las flechas que ella llevaba en la cintura.

Le cedió inmediatamente todas sus flechas al quitarse el cinturón, intrigada intensamente por él; aquél hombre tomó una de las flechas y tensó el arco con ella, haciéndola comprender que el supuesto maestro era alguien que estaba más lejos de ser un profesional. No le sorprendió que la flecha diera justamente en el centro de un blanco a treinta metros de ellos, la capacidad máxima del arco… al menos hasta que las siguientes cuatro dieran exactamente donde mismo, tirando al suelo las que le habían precedido como si cedieran ante la fuerza del siguiente flechazo.

-Vaya. –Susurró, bastante asombrada con aquél espectáculo.

-Supongo que quieres ir a ganar la nacional, ¿cierto? –Le regresó el arco con cierta gallardía, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cordial. –Me interesas, no eres como los demás arqueros. Tienes algo especial.

-¿Q-quiere entrenarme? –Susurró, casi fuera de sí.

-Solo si te interesa.

-¡Por supuesto! –Cedió de forma impetuosa hacia él, sonrojándose poco después por aquél despliegue innecesario de energía. Pensaría que es una loca. –Nunca antes he tenido un entrenador particular.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

-Soy Kate B.

-Bien, Kate. En ese caso nos estaremos viendo en corto, ¿te parece?

Aquél maestro le pasó una tarjeta blanca, la cual solo tenía garabateado un número de teléfono a mano con tinta negra; antes de que pudiese contestar algo, el sujeto ya se había dado media vuelta, comenzando a andar en dirección a la salida del campo… dejándola brutalmente perpleja.

-¡Espere! –Gritó, aun teniendo ambas manos al frente de ella sosteniendo la tarjeta. Notó que él se había girado parcialmente, dirigiéndole aquella mirada de tormenta y una tenue sonrisa. Se sintió abrumada por su imagen. –No me ha dicho su nombre.

-Clint. Clint B. –Contestó, ladeando levemente la cabeza, para volver a tomar el camino que había comenzado.

-Clint. –Susurró para sí misma.

Aquél hombre se retiró caminando con bastante calma, perdiéndose entre la gente que también iba de salida. Kate se sintió auténticamente impresionada con aquél hombre; estaba más que segura de que había sido sumamente atractivo cuando era un adolescente, pues aun siendo un viejo para ella tenía cierto aire de galán tele novelesco que haría suspirar a alguna mujer madura. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa que le obsequió le indicó que el sujeto había vivido mucho más de los años que se cargaba encima. Había también soledad en esa sonrisa, lo sabía porque había visto antes esa sonrisa en ella misma, en el reflejo del espejo.


	2. Impresiones incorrectas

**Capítulo II.**

 **Impresiones incorrectas.**

 **I**

Había accedido sin más a verle en horario extra escolar sin que nadie más lo supiera, aunque eso de ir en sábado a clase es bastante extraño para un padre medianamente consciente de la responsabilidad que se tiene con los hijos… y de seguro nana Vivi, la única persona que parecía notarse preocupada por ella genuinamente en esa casa, le hubiese resaltado lo peligroso que era el ir a ver a desconocidos estando completamente sola. Pero bueno, desde los trece años cumplidos ella vagaba sola por el mundo sin que sus padres hicieran algo al respecto, y se había defendido bastante bien de todo aquello que se le viniera encima. El mentado sujeto le había dado su dirección por teléfono cuando se animó a marcarle para saber qué procedía, y por las señas que le había dado asumió que era bastante fácil de llegar al lugar citado… ¿o no?

-Igual si es un barrio de mala muerte me regreso sin bajarme y listo. –Se dio ánimos mentales mientras conducía su Cruze color azul claro a través del boulevard que daba a la salida sur de la ciudad, el regalo que su padre le había dado por su cumpleaños número dieciséis. La tarjeta de felicitación tenía mal escrito su nombre, ese tipo de situaciones que la hacían pensar que había sido concebida artificialmente y no con amor.

Tras haber conocido a ese maestro su ánimo había cambiado un poco, tanto que se atrevió a encender música en el auto, algo que no acostumbraba desde hacía un tiempo cuando había caído en cuenta de su monótona vida; cruzó el boulevard que rodeaba la ciudad por un carril constante, pues aquél hombre vivía en un punto opuesto a donde ella jamás había ido… "my prerogative", ¿no? Eso sonaba ahora… que sensación tan curiosa le abordaba en ese momento, como si el ir hacia ese lugar le fuera a conmocionar hasta cambiar su vida abruptamente. ¿Premonición? ¿O es que tanto así le había impresionado aquél anciano? ¿Cómo se llamaba, a todo esto?

-Clint. –Contestó a aquél pensamiento, mientras tomaba una salida próxima con toda la naturalidad del mundo. –Y no ha sido nada especial. Solo mi deseo por llegar a las nacionales y ganar.

Al pasar la estrecha salida, que estaba por debajo de un vistoso y altísimo distribuidor vial con pintorescas marcas ancestrales en imitación a las pinturas rupestres locales, se encontró con un panorama completamente diferente a lo que ella se esperaba encontrar: desde la entrada, que comenzaba con un bello arco de buganvilias rosas, las calles estaban pavimentadas con piedra laja color gris claro, las lámparas viales eran faroles de pulcra herrería negra; había pintorescas y enormes casas modernistas que algún arquitecto de cinco cifras había ideado en una noche de inspiración divina, así como edificios departamentales de cuatro plantas cuyas rentas mensuales debían costar lo mismo que el arquitecto en cuestión. Era como entrar en otra dimensión, con gente con peinados de salón paseando perros de razas finas que usaban ropa hecha a la medida, automóviles de modelos recientes aparcados frente a las lujosas casas… fue como si hubiese dado un paseo por su sector y no al otro lado de la ciudad, y se lo hubiese tragado sin más a no fuese por aquellas vistosas colinas que servían de estético límite natural para el sector.

-Agh, qué asco. –Se quejó al contemplar todo aquello. –Estoy enferma de esto.

Notó que las calles tenían nombre de piedras preciosas, todas marcadas en aquellos letreros viales con estética letra cursiva, y que estaba cruzando la avenida "De los diamantes" en sus poderosos veinte kilómetros por hora reglamentarios cuando no se conoce el lugar por donde se transita; por fortuna no tenía que ponerse a buscar como tonta la dirección que le había dado, puesto que el lugar se encontraba sobre la avenida principal y una referencia llamada "colina" que debían ser las que se divisaban al fondo; anduvo sin más por aquél vistoso camino, con algo más de velocidad, hasta llegar al final de la avenida, donde se topó con el último edificio departamental pintado en gris oscuro y baldosas color obsidiana, el único con tan solo tres plantas y amplios ventanales abiertos, además de impecables terrazas bastante grandes con barandales transparentes, los cuales tenían exóticas plantas muy bien cuidadas en sus maceteros de barro.

-Creo que es mejor que lo llame. –Se dijo así misma mientras se estacionaba justo al frente del edificio, que tenía un camino de entrada hacia un estacionamiento trasero, pero no estaba segura de si podía entrar en él. Notó al portero que resguardaba la entrada, y que le miraba fijamente. –No tenía idea…

Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla azul y remarcó el último número, llevándose el aparato al oído; mientras escuchaba los tonos, notó que había llamado la atención del portero, pero que no se había movido de su lugar con su uniforme color beige y negro, impecable y planchado. Un hombre bajito, pero con cara de haber tenido un excelente día.

-B. –Contestó aquél sujeto con seriedad, causándole un leve susto.

-H-hola, soy Kate. –Susurró, algo cohibida.

-Kate… ah, hola. –Su voz tuvo un bajón suave, y ella se figuró en su cabeza que había sonreído… sintiéndose bruscamente nerviosa. –Vaya, ¿qué hora es?

-¿Es un mal momento?

-No, claro que no… ¿te has perdido?

-No, estoy fuera del edificio, de hecho, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estás afuera?

-Sí. –Hizo una mueca, sintiendo que había algo fuera de lugar. –Solo que hay un portero y no me dijiste en qué piso estabas o alguna otra instrucción.

-Mierda. –Lo escuchó susurrar. –Ah, descuida, puedes aparcar afuera sin problema, estoy en el último piso, el portero me ubica bastante bien así que no te preocupes por ello. Te espero, pero camina lento.

-¿Qué? –Se extrañó un tanto. –B-bien, voy para allá entonces. –Y colgó el teléfono celular.

"Camina lento"… ¿qué había querido decir aquél sujeto con esa frase? Apagó el vehículo tras asegurarse de que no había aparcado en un lugar para personas con capacidades especiales (ya tenía dos multas por tal despiste), bajando con bastante calma y tratando de verse un poco mayor de lo que era para evitarse preguntas incómodas; tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí y andar hacia el edificio, cayó en cuenta de que había tuteado al sujeto con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si hubiese sido un compañero de clase y no un maestro.

-Es su culpa por hablarme con tanta jovialidad. –Hizo una leve mueca, acomodándose el arco sobre el hombro, y el cinturón de sus flechas alrededor de su cadera.

 **II**

En efecto, el portero con el excelente día que respondía al nombre de "Bip" (ni idea) ubicaba bien al maestro, y le dio una serie de instrucciones bastante exactas de cómo subir usando las escaleras metálicas del lado izquierdo, pues el elevador no estaba "en servicio" a pesar de no haber un letrero que lo indicara, haciendo que Kate arqueara una ceja con suspicacia; algo intrigada con aquello procedió a subir la metálica escalera con calma, de un color cromado brillante y peldaños transparentes, notando que en vez de tener una pared de concreto a su lado izquierdo había una pared de ventanales polarizados, la cual daba hacia las frondosas lomas que estaban al lado en un pintoresco paisaje fresco, así como un paraje verde que parecía un campo de golf privado. Se tuvo que detener durante unos momentos en cada descanso para contemplar aquél tranquilo paisaje, sonriendo para sí misma ante la idea de que "caminara lento". ¿Es que sabía que se entretendría mirando o era algo más?

-Vaya. –Se recargó en el cromado barandal del último descanso, contemplando los olivos negros que se mecían con la suave brisa sobre aquella loma, que daba hacia la explanada pulcramente verde. –No me había tocado ver un lugar tan pacífico como éste.

Se quitó la liga que sujetaba su cabello negro, comprobó su pantalón de mezclilla, su blusa liviana color azul eléctrico sin mangas, y se retiró los lentes de sol de lente negro, aparentando que no se sentía nerviosa aunque el sudor en las manos le estaba delatando. Se encamino hasta la última planta, encontrándose con una puerta blanca bastante sencilla entre dos macetas de barro color terracota, las cuales tenían dos palmeras enanas, un aspecto bastante normal como para un edificio de esa categoría; tras tomar un leve respiro, presionó el botón del timbre de la puerta, que estaba al lado derecho de ésta, escuchando el suave tintineo al otro lado.

-Un momento. –Escuchó casi de forma inmediata la voz del maestro.

Pasaron treinta segundos contados, donde ella se mantuvo de pie frente aquella puerta, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro como si de una chiquilla ansiosa se tratara… ¿por qué ese anciano estaba demorando tanto en abrir?

-¿Está todo bien? –Cuestionó ella, víctima de su propio nerviosismo y desesperación.

-Ya, perdona. –Clint abrió finalmente la puerta en ese momento, tomándole por sorpresa y provocando un sobresalto en la chica. –Adelante. –Le sonrió con amabilidad y se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar.

Miró unos momentos al maestro, algo contrariada; llevaba el rubio cabello húmedo como si lo hubiese mojado de forma apresurada, así como unas tenues ojeras bajo los ojos azules y la sombra rubia de crecimiento en su barba no rasurada recientemente, una camiseta gris holgada manga corta y pantalón de mezclilla… además de que estaba descalzo. Entró al departamento a paso seguro, siendo evidente para ella que el sujeto había sido tomado, si no dormido, en una fase de pereza matinal.

-No recibes muchas visitas, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó, sin que pudiese evitar que se le escapara el sarcasmo.

-No muchas en realidad, a lo mucho cuatro personas son las que me frecuentan. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Le observó, como si aquello le dejase perplejo.

Kate contempló su alrededor. El suelo era de madera clara y las paredes intensamente blancas, dando la sensación de mayor amplitud a pesar de que el lugar era bastante grande por si solo; a su izquierda se encontraba una cocina cromada que comenzaba con una barra de granito oscuro, además de un pequeño comedor cuadrado de cristal con cuatro sillas de piel color café oscuro. Había un sutil arco donde comenzaba la sala, contrastando con todo lo minimalista del departamento en sí, cuya alfombra suave era color gris oscura; sobre ésta tan solo se encontraban dos sillones de un color gris más claro… un librero de madera oscura, una televisión de considerable tamaño empotrada en la pared, un mueble del color del librero bajo ésta lleno de aparatas electrónicos que conocía por compañeros de clase. Había un enorme ventanal por pared, donde estaba la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia aquella terraza que se miraba desde afuera, las cortinas lilas y transparentes fruncidas a los costados del ventanal. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención de todo aquél escenario fue lo que estaba al lado del ventanal, entre éste y el sofá más largo: una repisa completamente de cristal, pulcramente limpio y transparente, donde se miraban siete arcos de distintos tamaños y materiales puestos como si de un adorno fino se tratasen.

-Por nada. –Susurró, caminando en dirección hacia donde aquellos arcos se encontraban. –Me pareció que… arreglabas todo de forma apresurada.

-Verás, es que trabajo de noche y a veces no tengo oportunidad de ordenar como se debe. –Exclamó no sin cierta vergüenza, caminando tras ella. –Eres la primera que lo primero que mira es la repisa.

-Son muy bonitos. –Se giró parcialmente hacia él. –Dices que trabajas de noche. –Se extrañó visiblemente ante aquello. –Vaya, ¿eres médico o algo así?

-¿Con esta cara de ex convicto? No, para nada. –Y sonrió, como si se burlara de sí mismo. –Policía.

-Interesante, realmente no lo esperaba. Entonces eres maestro de arquería de día y policía de noche, debe ser un trabajo bastante cansado y agobiante.

-Más o menos. –Ladeó un poco la cabeza, llevándose la mano derecha sobre los cabellos levemente alborotados. –No es tan bonito como suena. Verás, Kate… toma asiento, ponte cómoda… me pondré otra cosa encima para salir al campo de tiro, ¿está bien? No demoraré demasiado.

Kate asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo interesada en él; le siguió con la vista por curiosidad, notando el pasillo que estaba al final de aquella pared donde estaba la televisión que era por donde el maestro se había ido. Tomó asiento en el sofá amplio, que daba justamente hacia donde aquél pasillo, notando que él había entrado a la primera puerta visible de blanca madera, dejándola descuidadamente un poco abierta; se mantuvo silenciosa, pensando en lo juvenil que parecía a pesar de todo, pues su conversación con ella fue bastante liviana y su gestos suaves, algo que no correspondía a un adulto como él… se inclinó un poco, notando la abertura de la puerta, y pudo ver con mucho detalle la amplia espalda del hombre antes de ser cubierta una camiseta interior sin mangas color negro. El rubor subió a tropel hacia sus mejillas ante aquella visión, dejándola sumamente acalorada, debiendo apartar la mirada de zafiro de aquello con una curiosa sensación criminal.

-No fue mi intención. –Se dijo en voz baja, como si intentara justificar sus pensamientos. Después de unos segundos, tuvo que admitir que aquella visión de su espalda se miraba bastante bien. –No, basta. Que es un anciano.

¿Lo era?

 **III**

Le llevó andando a través de un sendero con olivos negros, bastante altos y frondosos, los cuales habían creado una crujiente carpeta de hojas amarillas bastante curiosa y pintoresca, la cual cedía ante sus pisadas hasta casi diez centímetros; sostenía con inusual fuerza su arco de fibra de vidrio y sus flechas prefabricadas, notando con cierta pena que el arco que Clint llevaba era un _long bow_ , una beldad de blanca madera tallada, y que las flechas eran esbeltas y bonitas, con estéticas plumas púrpuras al final de éstas.

-¿Hay un campo de tiro aquí? –Cuestionó con ánimo casi infantil, aunque estaba casi seguro de que en ese lugar tan particular podía haber hasta dinosaurios si los usuarios así lo querían.

-Más o menos. –Anduvo con tranquilidad por ese sendero, como si siguiera un camino que solo él conocía aun a través de ese montón de hojas que cubrían cualquier vereda. –El campo de golf tiene doce hoyos, pero normalmente solo se usan tres, máximo nueve, por lo que el resto queda completamente desierto a excepción de cuando hay un torneo, algo que no ocurre muy a menudo de igual forma. El dueño me permite usar dos campos cercanos a la loma, que son los que normalmente no se utilizan.

-Debe correr bastante aire.

-En uno sí. El otro está cubierto del viento por la loma misma, que es el campo de tiro que usan normalmente los novatos.

-¿Tienes muchos alumnos? Au. –Sintió que su pie se había hundido en un hueco escondido entre las hojas, perdiendo parcialmente el equilibrio y casi cayendo sobre el colchón de hojas. –Rayos.

-Eres oficialmente la catorceava alumna que he tenido, y vendrías a ser la cuarta que entrena actualmente. –Se acercó a ella al notar que había comenzado a caer, tomándola del antebrazo derecho para alzarla hacia donde él con suavidad y firmeza. –Lunes, miércoles y viernes. Tú vienes en sábado. ¿Estás bien?

Notó aquel distintivo perfume masculino que le envolvió tan pronto se acercó a él, apenas sutil y bastante grato; notó también que le había comenzado un misterioso hormigueo en la boca del estómago tras haberlo percibido, y su reacción inmediata fue alejarse de él con rapidez pero sutileza, intentando no dejarse ver como una neurótica… ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ocurrió ante su cercanía? Era la primera vez que la cercanía de un hombre le provocaba esa clase de sensaciones.

-¿Todos son como yo? –Cuestionó con levedad, tratando de ocultar que la había puesto nerviosa. –Es decir, de mi edad.

-No. Miércoles y Viernes son niños de primaria, Lunes es un hombre adulto más o menos de mi edad.

-¿Los llamas por los días?

-Claro, tú eres Sábado. –Y sonrió con amplitud.

Hizo una leve mueca con los labios en un fingido reproche, pero no se sentía realmente molesta con él; por el contrario, se sentía bastante cómoda.

 **IV**

-Oye… ¿qué edad tienes?

Clint se había detenido de repente, la azulada mirada al frente, provocando que Kate se quedara perpleja pensando que tal vez esa pregunta estaba bastante fuera de lugar; anduvo un poco más hasta llegar a su lado, siendo golpeada por una suave brisa que la refrescó e hizo que su negro cabello revoloteara libremente, ocultándole parcialmente la vista. Habían llegado hacia el dichoso hoyo doce, una explanada completamente abierta donde el sol daba de lleno y el ambiente tenía el aroma del pasto recién cortado por la podadora; era liso y llano, solo interrumpido a lo lejos, cerca de setenta metros de ellos, por una leve depresión donde debía encontrarse el hoyo, aunque no hubiese nada más que lo indicara, así como la loma que quedaba casi como un adorno pintoresco al fondo junto con el azulado cielo pincelado con las livianas nubles blancas flotando tranquilamente.

-Treinta. –Contestó él, tranquilo, mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol cuya mica era de un negro profundo.

-¿Eh? –Despertó de aquella visión de repente, como si la hubiesen sacudido.

-Treinta. –Repitió con calma, y se giró hacia ella, sonriéndole casi con camarería. –Juguemos un poco, ¿te parece?

Fueron cuarenta minutos de observación más que de tiros; ella sentía que era muy buena tirando, tanto como para merecer un lugar en el dichoso torneo al que anhelaba asistir, puesto que había acercado a todos los blancos que habían colocado en los troncos de los olivos a más de diez metros de ellos, a pesar del viento que debía desviar garrafalmente sus tiros. Sin embargo, para Clint no parecía haber nada más que le obstruyera, puesto que cada uno de sus tiros no solo daban pulcramente en cada uno de los blancos, sino que tiraba tan céntrico que sus tiros siguientes tumbaban las flechas anteriores de él mismo, dejando una pila de flechas bajo los blancos sobre el pulcro césped.

-Vaya. –Kate se ató el largo cabello negro nuevamente en una cola de caballo, llevando sus lentes de sol puestos al darles casi céntricamente éste por encima. –No puedo tener tanta exactitud como tú en mi puntería. –Y alzó su arco, con la flecha tensa, dispuesta a tratar de tirar una de las flechas de su maestro.

-Debes tomar tu tiempo, Sábado. –Se colocó tras ella unos momentos, y sin avisarle le tomó con cuidado de ambos ante brazos para acomodar mejor su posición, así como usando su pie para hacer que ella abriera un poco más las piernas. –No van a escaparse, al menos estas no. Debes esperar el momento oportuno para tirar. No te distraigas.

La punta de la flecha tembló suavemente en el momento que ella sintió el contacto de sus manos sobre sus brazos, además de la cercanía tan directa, provocándole nuevamente aquél extraño hormigueo en el estómago; la brisa les daba en las espaldas, por lo que Kate pudo percibir nuevamente aquél distintivo perfume, y algo más: su aliento tenía un tenue olor a canela, puesto que la última frase casi se la había susurrado por sobre el hombro por la posición en la que estaba tras haberla acomodado. La flecha escapó de sus manos de la impresión sin que ella pudiese hacer algo por evitarlo… y ésta fue a clavarse, casualmente, en la llanta de un carrito de golf que pasaba precisamente por el camino adyacente hacia el primer hoyo, que estaba a un lado de donde ellos. Dicho carrito frenó precipitadamente al notar ambos pasajeros el objeto que había volado hacia el neumático, desinflándolo con un distintivo silbido; los arqueros tan solo mostraron una auténtica mueca de terror al contemplar lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno, no es nuestra culpa. –Kate inmediatamente sentenció con bastante calma, tras haberse recuperado más rápidamente que su maestro del fiasco que acababa de ocurrir. –Se supone, según tú, que estos hoyos no se utilizaban con normalidad, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. –Susurró, mirando y admirando la capacidad de la chica para reponerse de aquello, mientras él se había quedado helado. –Ha sido algo extraordinario, ya que se supone que debiste haber tirado hacia el frente, Sábado, y tu error ha tenido un margen de error de casi cuarenta grados.

-¡T-tiré al frente! –Se sonrojó con levedad, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-El auto de golf no está precisamente al frente, ¿sabes?

Mientras tanto, las ocupantes del dichoso carrito, dos hombres vestidos en bermudas blancas y camisetas de cuello pulcramente planchado, ya se habían bajado del vehículo y contemplaban atónitos la flecha clavada en la llanta, comenzando a hacer llamadas acerca de cómo su vida estuvo en peligro durante unos momentos por culpa de un desalmado que se había puesto a dispararles.

-Tú dijiste que no habría gente aquí en todo caso. –Se llevó las manos a la cintura, mirando fijamente a su maestro.

-No debería, así como que no eres novata y tus tiros deberían de ir hacia el frente, niña distraída.

Estaba peleando con ella, si. Y el muy cínico estaba sonriendo casi en burla.

-¡Es porque tú me distraes!

-¿Yo te distraigo?

-S-si. –Sintió que su estómago se había hecho un nudo y su boca un mar de disparatadas absurdas. –Estás hablando mientras yo intento concentrarme en mis tiros, y… obviamente me desconcentro.

-Ah, mira, qué novedad. –Y rió levemente con burla, llevándose la diestra sobre el mentón sin dejar de mirarla como a una chiquilla necia.

-¡Basta!

Aquella pequeña distracción había provocado un intenso sonrojo de media hora en la chica. Y un pago de sesenta dólares al parque por aquello del daño al inmobiliario, pasando por alto la paranoia de los dos pobres sujetos asustados.


	3. La cruda realidad

**Capítulo III. La cruda realidad.**

 **I**

Dos y media de la tarde.

Katherine bajó de su automóvil de forma automática y practicada de hacía tres meses, cargando consigo su arco negro y sus flechas, andando con prisa en dirección al edificio departamental no sin antes colocar la alarma al Cruze por aquello de las dudas; ahora ya no tenía necesidad de buscar dónde esconder su vehículo para evitarse alguna multa, puesto que tenía la autorización para entrar al estacionamiento privado del edificio. El día actual estaba nublado y bastante fresco.

-Buenas tardes, Bip. –Saludó al portero con toda la confianza del mundo, apenas mirándole al pasar por la puerta.

-Señorita Kate. –El sujeto se vio un poco preocupado. –El señor…

-Lo sé, lo sé, descuida. –Hizo una curiosa mueca con los labios al entrar al elevador, que ahora SI estaba de servicio y no fingiendo descomponerse como se supone que los elevadores hacen. –Ya me encargaré de eso.

-Es lo que me temo. –Había susurrado el portero, obsequiándole una sonrisa afectuosa antes de que las puertas se cerraran frente a la chica.

Aquella niña con ojos de zafiro, sin duda, había traído un poco de luz a aquél departamento; se había mostrado como una chiquilla obstinada, presuntuosa, bastante desconfiada en temática propensa al doble sentido… pero era noble y terriblemente sincera, algo inusual en su clase económica. Kate, en esos meses entrenando junto a su maestro, había hecho lo que los otros arqueros que entrenaban con él no hacían; se esmeraba en darle gusto a pesar de su usual escándalo de reproches infantiles, y él, por su parte, se esmeraba en hacer parecer que todo en su vida de adulto era perfecto. Sin embargo, como en toda relación en las que dos personas convivían demasiado, las situaciones más profundas solían salir a flote por si solas.

Kate pasó la llave que le había pasado su maestro por la cerradura de abajo, segura que el muy vago no había siquiera puesto la alarma ya que no le había contestado las diez llamadas reglamentarias para despertarlo del denso sueño en el que se sumergía tras una intensa madrugada trabajando.

-Viejo. –Abrió la puerta con cuidado y despacio, demasiado precavida. –No me digas que sigues dormido a las tres de la tarde…

Había penumbra en el departamento, pues las cortinas no habían sido abiertas para recibir el sol otoñal clásico de esas horas de la tarde; pasó con mucho cuidado a través de los desacomodados muebles, la penumbra misma, ropa y otras cosas indescifrables (de las que realmente no quería saber, por su bienestar mental); se detuvo abruptamente justo antes de pasar el arco hacia la sala, esperando sinceramente que la visión que esperaba de su maestro no fuese peor que la ocasión en que lo encontró besándose con una chica desconocida a la que tenía contra la pared… el horror. Tras ese espantoso incidente, que la mantuvo sin apetito durante una semana, Clint la convenció de regresar bajo muchas llamadas y disculpas, por lo que terminó ganándose el prefijo de "viejo pervertido".

-Clint. –Volvió a llamar en la penumbra, sintiendo un espantoso hormigueo en el estómago al recordar aquello, una horrible punzada que la hacía sentirse furiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo. –Clint, ¿estás en casa?

-Estoy. –Dijo una muy grave voz entre la oscuridad.

Pegó un grito de susto al verse sorprendida por aquella voz traída desde lo más profundo de la penumbra, retrocediendo hasta que perdió el equilibrio estúpidamente con algo que parecía una bota, tropezándose con ella y cayendo sentada al suelo contra la pared; aquella acción provocó que se corriera un poco la cortina que cubría parte del amplio ventanal, dejando pasar un poco de intensa luz solar. Clint se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el sofá más amplio vistiendo un ajustado pantalón negro y solamente una de las botas puestas, el torso descubierto y parcialmente dormido. Tan pronto le dio de lleno la luz solar en la cara, levantó la cabeza un poco y abrió uno de sus ojos claros, contemplando a la niña vestida en mezclilla oscura y blusa blanca de tirante ancho, el negro cabello lacio sobre los hombros hasta donde debería haber pechos, la cual tenía cara de susto, el arco y las flechas tirados en direcciones opuestas perdidas entre el caos de prendas sobre el suelo.

-¿Sábado? ¿Qué hora es? –Cuestionó con la mayor calma del mundo.

-Las tres, anciano. Y deja de llamarme Sábado, soy Kate. Kate. –Frunció el ceño, sumamente molesta y con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza sobre las mejillas. -¿Qué no se supone que los adultos mayores duermen menos horas y madrugan como los gallos?

-No cuando llegas a las cuatro de la mañana. –Susurró, debiendo incorporarse en ese momento sin remedio hasta tomar asiento sobre el dichoso sofá, visiblemente dolorido. Notó entonces que no llevaba camisa alguna encima. -¿De verdad son las tres de la tarde?

-Dos y media. Igual son demasiadas horas durmiendo, desde las cuatro hasta ahora. –Kate se incorporó también, ya más recuperada del susto y de sus ideas paranoicas, dejando pulcramente a un lado su arco y sus flechas por sobre la repisa de cristal, alzando un poco las manos en la penumbra. -¿Al menos fue productiva tu noche?

-Exitosa, si. Pero muy cansada.

Como normal para ella, Kate abrió todas las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz solar, fulminando a su desvelado maestro; antes de que pudiese recuperarse de aquél ataque tan traicionero, la chica se había acercado a él en una especie de costumbre adquirida y le había tomado del mentón para verle la cara con toda la delicadeza que puede tener una niña enojada en busca de heridas. Ante las quejas de él mismo por tan cruel trato y por las heridas que si tenía en el rostro (unos cuantos cortes que él consideraba insignificantes), la chica se dirigió hacia la cocina en su plan de enfermera improvisada para sacar de arriba del cromado refrigerador un botiquín gris, el cual tenía bastante uso desde que ella había llegado y se había acostumbrado a usar al verlo llegar en tan lastimera condición. Contempló finalmente con nitidez a aquella chiquilla justo cuando el distintivo olor a alcohol le daba de golpe en la nariz, y le llenaba de un intenso dolor por sobre la ceja, donde había un corte de tamaño interesante.

-Agh, maldición. –Susurró con levedad, intentando mover el rostro sin mucho éxito como reacción.

-Es tu culpa por no tener cuidado contigo mismo. –Reclamó la chica como si estuviese hablando con un chiquillo necio.

-Kate, ¿podrías ser más sutil? –Bromeó con ella, mientras la chica se empeñaba en pasarle el antiséptico por otro corte en la cara, tras haber cubierto el primero con una venda adhesiva. –Me estás lastimando de más.

-Estoy siendo muy sutil, tú eres el viejo quejumbroso. –Le pegó otra cinta más sobre aquella herida, haciendo una suave presión con la yema de los dedos para evitar que lloriqueara nuevamente. –Bueno, ya está. ¿Has comido algo?

-Honestamente…

La chica se había incorporado antes de que él pudiese decir algo más, sabiéndose la respuesta de memoria, y se dirigió hacia la cocina nuevamente con el botiquín en la mano para así colocarlo en su usual lugar sobre el refrigerador; acto y seguido comenzó a levantar todas las cosas que se encontraban tiradas en su paso, así como ordenar en parte la cocina, que parecía haber sobrevivido a un terremoto de niveles catastróficos durante su ausencia. Clint tuvo que sonreír al ver cómo la chica se movía con bastante naturalidad por sobre ésta, teniendo que levantarse del sofá por completo (escuchando literal sus huesos tronar por falta de movimiento), colocándose una camiseta interior sin mangas color gris al estar poco complacido de que ella viese su torso cicatrizado… nuevamente.

-No, solo llegué y me tiré a dormir en el sofá. –Se recargó en la barra, ignorando su punzante dolor por cada una de sus heridas, así como de aquellos golpes que todavía no eran visibles, mientras observaba danzar a aquella niña por la cocina con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Eso de caerse no era cosa suya. –No tienes por qué hacer esto, Kate.

-No tengo por qué, pero me da gana hacerlo. –Le miró apenas de reojo, cerrando el refrigerador con el pie tras haber sacado algunos ingredientes que seguían vivos. –Me siento cómoda haciéndolo en realidad, además de que en casa no me dejan mover un dedo con toda calma. En todo caso, deberías estar contento ya que te conviene, no te estés quejando.

-¡Pero si no me he quejado!

-Eres un sinvergüenza, Clint.

-Quién te entiende, mujer. –Pero sonreía con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella levantó la mirada tan solo una fracción de segundo, cruzándose con la grisácea mirada de él, sintiendo un chispazo de certeza en el pecho; dejó una taza de café sobre la barra frente a él, y bajó la mirada de nuevo para seguir en su labor de preparar emparedados. Miraba sus manos moverse tal como lo hacía nana Vivi en la cocina, y se sonrió con levedad.

-No me conviene que estés dormido mientras me entrenas, aun tengo en mente cuando sucedió la masacre de las palomas, anciano.

-No estaba dormido. –Se quejó a medias, llevándose la taza con el café a los labios.

-Estabas ebrio, que es peor. –Le puso el plato en frente con varios emparedados preparados de forma sencilla, y volvió a mirarle intensamente. –Y no quiero tener el mismo destino que todas esas pobres aves.

-Tampoco es mi culpa, ¿sabes? –Inclinó la cabeza, pero sonreía. –Los blancos móviles se parecían mucho a esas palomas, habrá que pintarlos de otro color.

-Solo come, ¿quieres?

Lo hizo, porque si estaba muriéndose de hambre… y si estaba ebrio en esa ocasión, algo que ella, estaba seguro, no olvidaría jamás y se encargaría de recordárselo a cada instante; mientras almorzaba, Kate, estresada por el caos en el que su desaliñado maestro estaba viviendo, comenzó a levantar cosas del suelo y a abrir ventanas para ventilar, doblando ropa por sobre el sofá, juntando zapatos y botas que atentaban contra su libre andar… ¿en qué momento había sucedido todo esto? De forma inexplicable se había generado confianza entre ambos, una confianza de amigos cercanos a pesar de que el viejo le llevaba catorce años de diferencia. ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía de él hasta ese momento? Que era policía, si, y que tenía muy poco cuidado en sus rondas nocturnas a la hora de cazar delincuentes, por eso el setenta por cien de las veces venía golpeado. También sabía que era un desobligado hasta decir basta. Sabía que era divorciado, que tenía un niño pequeño, que su ex esposa se llamaba Bárbara y lo había dejado por irresponsable. Sabía que bebía un poco más de la cuenta los fines de semana. Sabía que era un mujeriego empedernido, o al menos eso parecía ya que las mujeres le sobraban. Sabía que tenía un amigo muy íntimo llamado Steven… sonó el teléfono fijo en ese momento, interrumpiendo todos aquellos pensamientos en los que estaba profundamente sumida. Antes de que su torpe maestro interrumpiera su desayuno-almuerzo, se lanzó a contestarlo ya que estaba en el mueble bajo la tv, despegando el aparato inalámbrico de la base y se lo llevó al oído, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de él, aunque tampoco es que haya inmutado demasiado.

-¿Diga? –Exclamó ella, mientras escuchaba de fondo a su maestro susurrar "¡sábado!" como reclamo.

-¿Quién habla? –Cuestionó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, la cual tenía un acento bastante fuerte y golpeado.

-Está hablando usted con la asistenta personal del señor B. –Comenzó ella, provocando que Clint ahogara una risa por eso, convenciéndolo de que a veces estaba más loca que una cabra. –En este momento no puede atenderle, si gusta dejar un mensaje yo…

-¿Puedes pasarme a Clint, por favor? –Ordenó con frialdad aquella voz, que pareció no hacerle gracia el comentario (o no se creyó lo de la asistenta, que era lo más probable).

Sintió una horrible punzada en la boca del estómago al escuchar aquello, cortando de golpe las palabras que estaban por escapar de sus labios. Se levantó con bastante seriedad del sofá, el teléfono en la mano derecha, ante la mirada curiosa y extrañada de Clint, acercándose a él para extenderle el aparato mientras sorbía un poco de café, y pudo notar que se miraba entre avergonzada y molesta.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate? –Susurró con levedad, frunciendo levemente el ceño. A pesar del tiempo, no estaba acostumbrado a verla tan seria, como una niña regañada.

-Una mujer con muy mala actitud te llama. –Dijo en el mismo tono de voz que él, intentando que no se le notara que estaba a punto de quebrársele. –N-no sé, tal vez porque tiene la voz algo fuerte.

-¿Fuerte? Oh, ya veo. –Tomó el aparato y le dirigió una sonrisa calmada. –Descuida, ella es así. –Se llevó el auricular al oído y desvió la grisácea mirada de ella. –Diga… ah, hola Nat, ¿pasa algo?

En ese instante Kate pudo contemplar algo distinto en su maestro, algo que jamás le había visto a pesar del tiempo que tenían conociéndose; observó cómo su rostro tranquilo había cambiado radicalmente al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer a través del aparato, sonriendo como si fuese un adolescente retrasado enamorado… por dios, tenía treinta años, debía comportarse como un anciano de su edad. Nat. Esa chica le gustaba, ¿no? Descubrió que esa "Nat" le caía bastante mal.

-Es Kate. –Continuó hablando él, jugando con la taza de café. Incapaz de seguir escuchando eso, la chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el vitral. –Sí… ¡Claro que no! Es una niña, por Dios. ¿En qué concepto me tienes, Nat? Tú bien sabes que…

Tomó su arco y sus flechas con cierta impetuosidad, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza, sin querer escuchar un minuto más de aquella estúpida plática de colegial enamorado que tenía; abrió la puerta corrediza, sintiendo la brisa revolverle el cabello, y la cerró tras ella con algo de fuerza sin que lo deseara completamente, sin que por ello se interrumpiera la absurda cháchara de su maestro.

 **II**

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre el barandal transparente que rodeaba el perímetro de la amplia terraza, cuyo suelo era color terracota, sintiendo que aquella brisa se estaba volviendo un poco más fría que antes; se sentía harta, asqueada, ¿celosa? Bah, ¿por qué habría de estar celosa? No era su novio o algo por el estilo, solo un maldito viejo pervertido. Tomó su arco y lo alzó, contemplando la loma adyacente así como los troncos de los olivos, y pensó que a esa distancia serían un buen blanco para ella; tomó una de las flechas sin mirarla del todo, colocándola en su arco para lanzarla… percatándose de que no eran las suyas, pues tenían vistosas plumas cortas color naranja y amarillo. Convencida de que sería una grandiosa venganza contra él el hacer que fuera por ellas en plena tarde, comenzó a lanzar una tras otra sobre los troncos de los olivos a más de 20 metros de ella.

-Viejo idiota. –Susurró para sí, sintiendo algo anudado sobre su pecho.

Se relajó notoriamente tras unos quince minutos de perder flechas entre los troncos, atinando a dibujar una tenue sonrisa cuando se fuera y las dejara todas regadas por el lugar; no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse furiosa en contra de él, era su maestro y solo eso… aunque personalmente prefería a su decidido maestro, ese que aparecía cuando estaba entrenando con ella, atento, firme, serio pero relajado, no a ese deprimido idiota que aparecía tras las llamadas de su ex… y de esa mujer. Su simplicidad le daba asco.

-Odio a los hombres. –Susurró para sí misma.

Apuntó en dirección a la parte más alta de la loma, donde se encontraba un pequeño pino vistoso entre los olivos, al parecer un árbol que había crecido caprichosamente a diferencia de sus compañeros sembrados por la empresa encargada del campo; en línea recta eran 35 metros, quizá un poco menos del máximo que podía con su arco pre fabricado. "Nat." La punta de la flecha tembló un poco, sintiendo un rubor subir hasta sus mejillas de forma inexplicable. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con ella?

-Espera, Kate.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Clint había terminado aquella melosa llamada y había salido a la terraza, ni mucho menos sabía cuánto tiempo tendría el muy malvado tras ella, observándola; sintió sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, estando justo detrás de su cuerpo, acomodándolos correctamente para tirar. Involuntariamente comenzó a temblar, como si la hubiese atrapado haciendo una avería, como si hubiese sabido cuáles eran sus pensamientos en ese momento…

-Mal –Exclamó él, dándose cuenta como siempre, mientras se colocaba a su lado. Allí era cuando Kate lo admiraba en secreto, cuando entraba en su papel de maestro y se comportaba completamente diferente, como si aquél sujeto al que le importaba un carajo el mundo se desvaneciera, dejando al arquero. –Tienes que estar al pendiente de tu alrededor, aleja cualquier pensamiento distractor de ti. Enfócate en tu objetivo.

-Es difícil contigo a un lado, anciano. –Se le escapó decir, aun sosteniendo el arco tenso con la flecha.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Se extrañó un tanto.

Soltó la flecha en ese momento, y ésta cruzó limpiamente el cielo en una bella parábola. Hubiese sido un tiro excepcional, pero una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que la brisa normal la desvió sin que pudiese evitarlo, provocando que se perdiera entre el mar de olivos.

-Diablos. –Susurró.

-No dejes que las emociones te nublen.

-Lo dije un sujeto que besa el suelo de quien no le corresponde.

Kate había tomado otra flecha, esta vez de las suyas para evitar que el anciano se diese cuenta, y tiró casi sin esperar en dirección al pequeño pino; fue ligeramente más recta, pero no alcanzó su objetivo por mero descuido de ella misma, pues estaba temblando de forma incontrolada. Clint, al escucharla, sintió una intensa punzada en el pecho… la niña no era tan ajena a su vida, después de todo.

-Aun eres muy joven para comprender lo que es el amor no correspondido. –Contestó él, intentando verse sereno, aunque había en él un extraño nerviosismo. Se sintió descubierto y vulnerable bruscamente.

-Sí, es verdad. –Tomó otra flecha de forma inmediata, tras un suspiro cansado, tratando de no verlo fijamente; apuntó nuevamente, contemplando un leve destello al lado del pino. –Ya me tocará algún día sentir eso, ahora tengo otras prioridades.

-Realmente espero que no conozcas ese sentimiento, Kate.

Se detuvo un momento, respirando con calma. Detestaba a esa mujer, detestaba incluso a esa tal Bárbara, su ex esposa. Se percató de que había nacido en ella un aprecio por su maestro muy parecido al que tenía con nana Vivi, y en cierta forma le enojaba el destino en el que había sido empujado por aquellas mujeres, que no parecían comprenderlo… ¿lo comprendía ella? Odiaba también a las mujeres, manipuladoras como eran. Soltó la flecha, y ésta voló limpiamente a través del cielo en dirección hacia el pino… desviándose ligeramente para ir a estamparse contra un amplio ventanal escondido detrás de aquél pino, el ventanal de una casa vecina escondida en la loma y entre los árboles de olivo; el estrepitoso ruido fue audible para ambos a pesar de la distancia, haciéndoles ver que era un ventanal de interesante tamaño, provocando una mueca de horror a ambos arqueros.

-No creo que se hayan dado cuenta de que ha venido desde acá. –Susurró ella, sin dejar de mirar el caos que debió haber pasado por culpa de su flecha. –Está bastante retirado.

-Creo que recuerdas que soy el único arquero por este lugar, el dueño del parque lo sabe. –Contestó él, helado, convencido de que esa mujer, molesta, era toda una calamidad.

-Finjamos que esto nunca pasó. –Alzó los hombros suavemente.

-Mejor… apunta a otra dirección mientras afinas tu puntería. Ya me las veré con las consecuencias de tus actos.

-No hables como si fueras mi padre.

-Soy tu maestro, literal soy responsable de tu caos.

El resto de la tarde fue una discusión que más bien parecía una pelea infantil de quién tiene la razón y quién no.

 **III**

El próximo sábado, cuando le tocó volver a entrenar, Kate tuvo una grave desdicha, y no fue por el usual caos en el que encontraba a Clint atrapado, ni siquiera por aquella lluvia que la había tomado desapercibida en cuanto se bajó del vehículo, por lo que terminó frente a la puerta de su maestro hecha una completa sopa… y arrancándole una sonora carcajada tan pronto la miró escurriendo sobre su suelo. No, no fue eso.

-No es gracioso. –Susurró con levedad Kate, tiritando de frío.

-Tienes una suerte de gato negro. –Soltó el rubio maestro, conteniendo su deseo de seguir riendo. –Pero como ya se ha agotado tu mala suerte del día, no creo que pueda empeorar. Ven, te prestaré algo seco mientras tanto.

Y así, Katherine estuvo sentada en el sofá de Clint, mirando llover por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la terraza, usando una larga camiseta color azul cobalto que le pertenecía a su maestro, después, claro, de haber limpiado los rastros de humedad que había dejado a su paso desde la entrada hasta el baño, que estaba justo al lado del dormitorio. Su maestro se encontraba en éste, tomando una ducha tras haber terminado hecho un caos desde la noche anterior, y ella tan solo estaba esperando si la entrenaría ese día con todo y lluvia o… harían algo más, tal como él había especificado. Se sonrojó intensamente sin motivo aparente, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera formular un pensamiento, el timbre de la puerta sonó, incesante.

-Yo atiendo. –Exclamó en voz alta, alzándose para ir hacia donde la puerta con bastante calma.

Si, grave desdicha.

Abrió la puerta con bastante calma, convencida de que Bip no iba a dejar entrar a cualquier persona… y lo que estaba parado frente a ella casi la hace caer sentada en el suelo de la impresión: parada en la entrada del departamento se encontraba una hermosísima mujer que llevaba encima una elegante gabardina gris hasta medio muslo, atada con un cinto del mismo color, el rubio cabello pulcramente arreglado en ondas suaves y estéticas, las botas negras de piel con un alto y fino tacón, guantes para el frío del color del saco, el impecable maquillaje… contrastando con la adolescente de negro cabello aun remojado, y para más inri, con la camiseta holgada prestada por su maestro, bajo la cual tan solo llevaba su ropa interior, y descalza ya que sus zapatos se habían mojado sin más.

-Hola, buenas tardes. –Saludó aquella hermosa mujer, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes. –Contestó ella, cordial, sumamente avergonzada.

-Disculpa, ¿está Clint en casa?

-Claro, está en la ducha. –Se hizo a un lado levemente, considerando a aquella mujer inofensiva. -¿Es amiga de él?

-Oh, no, no lo creo. –Entró al departamento sin más, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. –Soy su ex esposa, Bárbara M.

Kate se quedó trabada en ese momento, volviendo a mirar con detenimiento a aquella exuberante mujer… ¿esa persona era la ex esposa de Clint? Parecía toda una modelo de pasarela, con sus ondas rubias, sus perfectos pechos, su cintura marcada y amplia cadera, las largas piernas, los ojos intensamente azules; cerró la puerta, comenzando a temblar de nerviosismo… ¿esa clase de mujeres eran las que a él le gustaban?

-Oh, ya veo, un placer. –Susurró con amabilidad, intentando no denotar su nerviosismo.

-¿Eres alumna de Clint? –Se giró parcialmente hacia ella, mirándola detenidamente.

-Sí, soy su alumna… perdone la finta en la que me encuentro. –Se abrazó asimismo, sintiéndose desnuda ante aquella mujer. –Cuando venía hacia acá me tomó desprevenida la lluvia y mi maestro me prestó esta ropa mientras se seca la mía.

-Muy típico de él, entiendo. –Tomó asiento en el descanso del sofá amplio, contemplándola fijamente. –De todos los alumnos que he conocido de él, eres el más cortés de todos. No dejes que Clint te mal influya demasiado.

-No me ha…

Se abrió la puerta del baño en ese momento, haciendo que ambas voltearan en dirección al ruido; por allí salió Clint con una toalla blanca rodeándole el cuello y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, descalzo y con el rubio cabello húmedo. Bárbara lo miró como quien ve llover, y Kate casi sufre un colapso mental ante semejante espectáculo… ¿por qué ese viejo la impresionaba de esa manera? ¿Qué diablos tenía él…?

-Kate, creo que tendremos que posponer por la lluvia, el pronóstico no es de lo más bueno. –Levantó la mirada tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, a punto de abrir la de su habitación. –Podemos ir a… Bárbara. –Se cortó de golpe al verla, como quien mira un espanto.

-Buenas tardes, Clinton. –Saludó aquella beldad, serena. –Espero no haberte encontrado ocupado.

Hubo cierta tensión en el ambiente tras eso, pues él parecía haberse quedado congelado tras ver a aquella mujer, haciendo sentir a Kate que _tal vez_ estaba de más en medio de ellos dos; sin decir una palabra, su maestro abrió la puerta de la habitación el tiempo suficiente para tomar una camiseta y colocársela encima, así como de meterse sus usuales botas de trabajo color café oscuro, y regresarse en un rápido andar en dirección a su ex esposa.

-C-creo que me iré ya a casa. –Dijo la adolescente, algo incómoda, notando esa nueva cara que tenía su maestro, una de temerosa incertidumbre.

-No, no. –Clint exclamó con inusual fuerza en la voz, algo que tomó por sorpresa a la chica. –Está demasiado fuerte la lluvia, no voy a dejar que te vayas así. Saldré yo unos momentos. –Miró a la rubia con el ceño levemente fruncido. -¿Me acompañas, Bárbara?

-Claro. –Exclamó la mujer con voz suave, incorporándose del sofá para hacerle compañía.

-Clint. –Susurró Kate, algo contrariada. Le sabía extraño llamarle por su nombre.

-Quédate y espérame, no demoraré demasiado. –Tomó por el brazo a Bárbara, como si la obligara a salir del departamento a tirones. –Es una orden.

Guardó silencio, sintiéndose bruscamente molesta. Observó cómo su maestro salía con rapidez con aquella esplendorosa mujer, dejándola completamente sola en el departamento tan pronto cerró la puerta tras ambos. Hubo un leve trueno que la estremeció intensamente.


	4. Memorias de una noche tormentosa

**Capítulo IV**

 **Memorias de una noche tormentosa**

 **I**

-¡Anciano idiota! ¡Anciano idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Idiota! –Gemía Katherine contra uno de los cojines del sofá, que abrazaba de forma efusiva, los ojos de zafiro cerrados por completo. –Idiota…

Sentía que la sangre le hervía intensamente por el encuentro que había tenido hacía media hora, donde aquella esplendorosa mujer se había aparecido, la mentada "Bárbara", con sus elegantes curvas y andar presuntuoso, yéndose del brazo de su maestro como si aun fuese la dueña de aquél hombre; sentía mucho coraje… ¿por qué? Por haberse dejado llevar ante la imagen de aquella dama, aquella que se supone ya no tiene ningún negocio en su vida. Por haberse puesto a hablar con esa chica, la mentada "Nat" por teléfono como si fuese un maldito colegial. Por dejarla sola en su departamento. Sentía celos, si, algo nuevo para ella. Celos.

-No tengo celos. –Intentó convencerse a sí misma. –Pero igual es mi sábado. Él huyó de su responsabilidad como mi maestro, por eso estoy molesta.

Eso servía para su cabeza, por ahora. Aunque su alma impetuosa se empeñara en echarle en cara que se estaba engañando vil y descaradamente.

Tratando de que el coraje sin sentido (o eso pensaba ella) se enfriara de una vez por todas, salió por la puerta corrediza de vidrio hacia la terraza con su arco y las flechas de él, bastante dispuesta a perderlas en la oscuridad de la tarde lluviosa; tensaba el arco y lanzaba sus flechas al cielo, a las nubes que no dejaban de tirar su carga fría y húmeda, como si quisiera echarle bronca al mismísimo dios del trueno. Su maestro… su maestro no era un mal hombre. Era perezoso, si, bastante desordenado, estaba viejo, parecía no rasurarse a menudo, era un completo pervertido (por aquello de la dama contra la pared)… pero, al final de todo, era buena persona, ella lo supo tras haber convivido tanto tiempo con él y conocer su noble personalidad. Había una sombra en su sonrisa despreocupada, como si tratara de ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Soledad. Esa misma soledad que ella miraba en su rostro cuando se veía en el espejo.

-Pero, ¿adivina qué, anciano? Me doy cuenta porque yo conozco esa emoción… pero tú… tú me crispas los nervios.

Vio aquél pino en lo alto de la loma, ladeándose suavemente por el golpeteo de la lluvia sin viento, y apuntó hacia éste con una de las flechas cromadas, aquellas que él jamás había utilizado en prácticas y que ella secuestró en su arranque de coraje; se sentía bastante egoísta en ese momento, un sentimiento casi ajeno en ella, por la simple razón de que _quería_ que él se quedara, que tirara a aquella mujer fuera del departamento y volviese su atención hacia ella. Bajó la flecha, sintiéndose muy confusa con esos pensamientos, con esas emociones nuevas…y notando que se había mojado la camisa que él le había dado.

-Me dará una gripe de miedo. –Susurró para sí misma, ya con el ánimo más tranquilo.

Lo mejor para ella era marcharse en ese momento, pues no estaba segura de querer ver a Clint cuando llegara, no así de confundida como estaba; se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta corrediza, andando dentro con la precaución de no mojar aquella pulcra alfombra (sabía que él no lo notaría pero igual no quería hacer más caos del que ya había), dejando su arco fuera ya que escurría de agua de lluvia. Sin embargo, de pie en medio de la sala, se percató de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba su ropa humedecida.

-Se lo di a él cuando salí del baño. –Razonó con levedad.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, optó por comenzar a buscar por ella misma el misterioso lugar donde él pudo haber puesto su pantalón y su blusa, incapaz de salir con la ropa del anciano (nana Vivi iba a matarla si llegaba a casa con ropa de hombre encima), con lo desordenado que era… después de hurgar un buen rato por el departamento, comprendió que el único lugar donde no había buscado era su habitación, un lugar en el que, aunque él le habría permitido entrar sin permiso, no se había atrevido a pisar por considerar los dormitorios como un santuario personal. Pero era su ropa, al fin y al cabo, y, como se dijo antes, él no iba a molestarse si entraba.

Abrió aquella puerta con lentitud, sintiendo un poco de frío por la humedad de la camiseta que llevaba encima; la habitación no era de esplendor envidiable como hubiese imaginado, sino que tenía la simpleza del departamento en general y decorado con el desorden usual de quién no tiene cuidado consigo mismo: había una cama bastante amplia, increíblemente tendida con sábanas blancas y lisas, decorada con seis almohadones del mismo color, así como dos mesitas de noche de madera café, donde había dos lámparas de noche con la pantalla blanca y el cuerpo dorado; sobre la cama se encontraban prendas de ropa sin doblar, entre pantalones de trabajo, camisas de botones manga larga de colores neutros, corbatas… ¿Clint usaba corbatas? No podía imaginarlo con eso puesto. Había una chaqueta de piel color café, aquella que usaba en el torneo donde lo conoció. Al fondo estaba otro ventanal tal como el de la sala, cubierto con finas cortinas blancas, y al lado de ella un closet hasta el techo de madera blanca, cerrado a cal y canto. El suelo era alfombrado en color café muy oscuro, casi negro.

-Está bien, es menos de lo que esperaba. –Se consoló.

Incapaz de dejar ese monumental caos tal y como estaba, comenzó a ordenar todas las cosas que había sobre ésta, notando que, bajo aquella ropa, había toda clase de menesteres masculinos desbalagados, como corta uñas, una rasuradora eléctrica, etcétera. Abrió sin inhibición alguna el closet, tomando percheros desocupados de entre las prendas colgadas, comenzando a acomodar pulcramente aquellas camisas y pantalones en éstos con bastante calma, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila que cuando había llegado la rubia Bárbara. Cada camisa que colgaba le hacía repetir en su mente la letanía de lo perezoso y desordenado que era su maestro, a pesar de su encantador carácter.

-Encantador, claro. –Dijo con ironía, como si respondiera a aquél absurdo pensamiento entrometido.

Esa maldita cajonera.

Tras terminar con toda aquella ropa que tenía poco para que le salieran arrugas irreparables, comenzó a guardar todos aquellos menesteres masculinos con los que más de una vez debió haberse lastimado al dormir; recorrió el baño unas cuantas veces para acomodar ciertos artilugios, quedándose en la cama con dos libretas de apuntes, una agenda del tamaño de un diccionario y un aparato completamente desconocido para ella, por lo que optó por meterlos dentro de un cajón de las mesitas de descanso, al fin que él ni siquiera se iría a enterar probablemente del destino de aquellos artilugios. Abrió el cajón de la mesita del lado derecho a la cama, notando que estaba lleno de papeles, tickets y notas hechas a mano por él mismo; tomó una de aquellas notas, leyendo apenas números y palabras que no tenían mucho sentido para ella.

-¿Será de su trabajo? –Susurró suavemente, acomodando un poco aquél reguero de hojas.

Antes de meter una de las libretas, sintió con los dedos algo duro y metálico en apariencia; con la yema de los dedos se atrevió a levantarlo, sacando un portarretrato con el marco grueso y cromado, bastante pesado. Curiosa, lo giró suavemente para contemplar la fotografía… en esta se encontraba una mujer, sumamente hermosa, sentada en el barandal de la terraza del departamento de Clint, vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones de piel color negro y una blusa de tirante grueso color blanco; sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina, intensos y vistosos, así como esa cascada de rizos rojos que caían hasta media espalda y pechos caprichosamente. Una hermosa pelirroja de ceño fruncido, como quien se ve sorprendido por la cámara. Giró el cuadro de inmediato, descubriendo tras éste una inscripción en grafito sobre el negro plástico que cubría la parte trasera de la fotografía, una escritura estética en cursiva. "Natalia R."

-Natalia. Nat.

Aquella mujer en la fotografía era sumamente hermosa, demasiado, como una especie de modelo de pasarela, visiblemente fuerte y esplendorosa… ¿era por eso que el anciano estaba tan obsesionado por ella? Y pensar en Bárbara, la otra voluptuosa mujer que había conseguido casarse con él. Cerró el cajón con algo de fuerza tras guardar aquél portarretrato, y corrió con prisa hacia donde el baño, encendiendo la luz al notarse tan extrañamente oscuro, parándose inmediatamente frente al espejo… y comenzó a analizarse en el reflejo; el largo cabello negro ya no tan empapado cayendo sin gracia por sus hombros, el esbelto cuerpo sin curva aparente por aquella camisa holgada, aunque no es que su copa B de sostén fuese mucha curva qué mostrar a la hora de ponerse las blusas. Era una especie de caricatura más bien pálida, delgada y completamente infantil para sus dieciséis años.

-Bueno. –Susurró para sí misma. –Al menos entiendo por qué no se distrae conmigo.

Y volvía aquél estúpido pensamiento a abordarla a tropel, tan intensamente en esta ocasión que la onda de calor la hizo ruborizar de vergüenza… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? El anciano andaba con aquellas mujeres esplendorosas, y ella se miraba fijamente por primera vez en su vida, como si quisiera ser interesante para él. ¿Qué? ¿Interesante para él? No era más que una chiquilla, en todo caso, no había manera de que él pudiese verla de otra manera. ¿Para qué querría verla de otra manera? ¡¿Para qué?!

Con la suficiente carga mental para esa tarde, decidió que se robaría alguna otra prenda del anciano al no encontrar la suya por ningún lado, y por el camino pensaría qué le contestaría a nana Vivi cuando se apareciera frente a ella vistiendo aquellas ropas masculinas; se dispuso a abrir el closet, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse detuvo sus intenciones fugitivas. Corrió literalmente hacia fuera de la habitación, presa de su mismo nerviosismo, pensando en arrojarse al sofá y fingir que nada había sucedido (siendo que la habitación estaba ordenada y ella agitada), pero se frenó de inmediato al llegar a media sala, pues la puerta se había abierto tan bruscamente que casi le arranca un grito de susto.

Por aquella puerta había entrado su maestro… más ebrio que una cuba de fermento, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta para no irse de bruces al frente, la grisácea mirada entrecerrada, el rostro sonrojado completamente; Kate se dio cuenta entonces que él se había perdido cerca de tres horas, y ya había oscurecido. El sujeto dio dos pasos al frente, pasos inestables, y se fue de frente sin más contra la barra de granito que estaba en la cocina, para el horror de ella, a partirse la crisma otra vez tal como la primera vez que lo encontró en ese estado. Aterrada, se lanzó hacia su maestro para evitar que se abriera una nueva herida en la cabeza, atinando a empujarlo con ambas manos hacia el frente con toda su fuerza, provocando que se fuera a estampar pero con la pared al lado del refrigerador de espaldas, sacándole el aire sonoramente; percibió su aliento alcoholizado, y su perfume masculino envolviéndola sutilmente… sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente, y los ojos se le pusieron brillosos como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento de la impresión.

-Clint. –Pronunció, y se enfureció gravemente. -¡Clint! ¡Maldito anciano! –Gritó más fuerte, empuñando ambas manos de coraje al verlo allí sentado en el suelo, contra la pared. -¡Casi te matas con la barra!

-Au… Katie, no seas tan ruda. –Susurró él con levedad, sin sentir del todo el golpazo que se había dado en la espalda, dejando caer la cabeza al frente como un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Ibas a golpearte otra vez, idiota!

-No tienes que ponerte tan neurótica.

-No sé por qué me preocupo por ti, viejo mal agradecido. –Bajó un poco el tono de voz, notando que se le estaba quebrando.

-Katie…

Katie. La había llamado tan suavemente, tal como a veces la llamaba Tamara. Estaba más que furiosa con él, y pensó seriamente en dejarlo tirado en el suelo para que amaneciera adolorido por la posición en venganza por haberla dejado sola durante su día de entrenamiento, por haberse largado con aquella mujer y embriagado de esa manera… pero no podía ser tan cruel con ese hombre. Se inclinó levemente hacia él, tratando de corroborar que seguía consciente, y tomó su brazo derecho para pasarlo por sobre los hombros de ella, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo con mucho esfuerzo ya que ella no era tan fuerte como para levantar a un anciano que pesaba una tonelada.

-Clint, ayúdame, ¿quieres? –Exclamó ella con esfuerzo.

Notó que, a pesar de verse adormecido, había hecho fuerza suficiente con ambas piernas para así levantarse del suelo y ponerse de pie, aunque aun se balanceaba como un péndulo que amenazaba con arrojarlos a ambos contra el suelo en un movimiento brusco; finalmente pudo andar con él en dirección a la habitación, sintiendo su peso de más en algunas ocasiones, su aliento cálido y alcoholizado, su perfume tan usual… su inusual cercanía. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca a ella, que sentía su peso y su calor en ella. Pensó en todo lo que aquella mujer pudo haberle hecho o dicho como para que él volviese al departamento en semejantes condiciones… ¿o es que él se había comportado como un completo idiota con ella? No, estaba segura de que eso no pudo haber pasado, ya que él siempre había tratado con cordialidad a cuanta mujer se le había acercado, las cuales lo miraban tan apuesto y se le echaban encima como fieras hambrientas. ¿Qué era, entonces?

-Me desmayaré. –Gimió.

-Ni se te ocurra, anciano. Pesas mucho y nos vas a tirar a los dos.

Tan pronto llegaron a su habitación, le soltó sin el más mínimo cuidado sobre su cama ahora desocupada de la ropa, escuchándolo gemir de incomodidad al sentir el golpe sin aviso aun contra el suave colchón, casi yéndose de bruces sobre él ya que no había hecho por soltarla; con el aliento agitado, se tomó la molestia de incluso quitarle las botas húmedas (pues aun llovía torrencialmente fuera) y se dispuso a volver a su tarea de saquear cajones buscando algo decente que echarse encima…

-Eres lo único que me queda, Kate.

Antes de que se levantara de la cama, pudo percibir que la amplia mano de su maestro se había colocado sobre la de ella en el colchón, ajustándola con suavidad, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Kate se paralizó completamente al escuchar aquello… ¿qué demonios quiso decir con eso? Sintió que su corazón había comenzado a palpitar dentro de su pecho con mayor celeridad, mareándola considerablemente hasta casi hacerla vomitar; una oleada de sensaciones espantosas, las cuales iban desde fríos que la dejaban tensa hasta calores que la sofocaban hasta casi sudar, le recorrieron el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, mientras contenía las ganas de reír como una loca del puro nerviosismo. Sentía las mejillas arder, y unas cuantas lágrimas habían escapado sin permiso de sus mejillas, las cuales se apresuró a limpiar con la mano _libre_.

-Estás ebrio. –Susurró ella finalmente, incapaz de que se le ocurriera algo más en ese momento.

-Claro. –Contestó él, y notó que había reído suavemente, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba o abrir los ojos. –Sábado, ¿puedo pedirte algo? Es de niños, no te alarmes.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames Sábado. –Susurró, avergonzada aun, sin poder dejar de mirar su rostro dormido. –Está bien… con que me digas Katie. –Tensó los labios. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, anciano?

-Quédate… hasta que me duerma…

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de quedarse estático, respirando de forma calmada y profunda; Kate tuvo que tranquilizar sus emociones en ese momento, dejando la mano en el mismo lugar bajo la de él, sintiéndose incapaz de retirarse de su contacto, debiéndose acomodar un poco mejor por sobre la cama para observarle detenidamente al dormir. Al mirarle así, los ojos claros cubiertos con los parpados decorados con rubias pestañas, la respiración calma, sus gestos relajados… pensaba que no era tan viejo como ella le hacía entender cuando le hablaba, pues Clint le llevaba acaso catorce años de diferencia. Sin embargo, bajo su faceta desaliñada había un gran hombre, bastante jovial y relajado. Un hombre sumamente bueno, con la sonrisa fácil y contagiosa.

Descubrió, finalmente, que Clint le gustaba.

-No. –Se sentenció ella misma, aterrada con la idea. –Eso no puede ser. No puede gustarme. No.

Su mente se lo echó en cara en ese momento de descuido, casi provocándole un colapso nervioso; cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, analizando todo aquél disparate que tenía por sentimientos… la razón por la que sentía celos, la razón por la que se la pasaba discutiendo con él por nimiedades, la razón… por la que estaba furiosa con él en ese momento, tras haberse marchado con Bárbara y vuelto ebrio. Tenía un genuino miedo a que se hiciera daño. ¿Gustar…?

 **II**

Katherine tuvo sueños curiosos. Cosas como jardines llenos de coloridas flores, de insectos voladores que flotaban al compás de una brisa primaveral, cielos azules y un sol cálido y reconfortante, abrigador, en el que podría vivir envuelta. No hubiese sido de lo más extraño para una persona que tiene sueños mientras duerme, pero ella normalmente no solía soñar tan nítidamente, o al menos no recordaba el noventa por cien de sus sueños, quizá ninguno; sin embargo, aquella ilusión que se había formado en su mente mientras dormía le resultaba reconfortante, sentía que podía vivir en ese bello sueño por siempre… si no fuese por ese estúpido pitido.

Un pitido, constante y espantoso.

El pitido de la alarma sabatina que sonaba en su celular.

Abrió los ojos muy a su pesar, demasiado cómoda en su abrigo matinal como para mover un músculo, sin desear retirarse de aquella grata sensación que existe en la cama cuando debes levantarte por obligación; extendió la mano fuera de la cama hacia donde estaba su buró, dispuesta a callar de un manotazo certero su celular que tenía la maldita alarma, sintiendo el frescor de la mañana… notando absolutamente nada. Extrañada con aquello, quiso incorporarse de la cama pensando que tal vez había azotado en reversa por culpa del día tan intenso que había vivido ayer, notando que no podía moverse. Tardó unos momentos para que su adormecimiento se fuera casi por completo, notando finalmente que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino que seguía aun en la del anciano; a través de las claras cortinas se podía distinguir que estaba amaneciendo lenta y tranquilamente… tuvo un sobresalto que la dejó con los sentidos alertas al notar qué era lo que pasaba, pues había sentido sus brazos alrededor de ella y su tranquila respiración sobre su sien. La tenía firmemente abrazada a él de una manera que daba mucho que desear, profundamente dormido, confundiéndola (o eso creyó) con uno de sus almohadones. Estaba abrazándola. Durmió con él toda la noche.

-Apaga esa mierda. –Escuchó que él había murmurado entre sueños, refiriéndose al despertador.

Tuvo un ataque de nervios en ese momento. El anciano estaba abrazándola con firmeza contra él, y sabía que se trataba de ella la que estaba a su lado… durmió con él… durmió con un hombre…

-Suéltame entonces. –Susurró con nerviosismo, temblando de repente entre sus brazos. Eran muy cálidos. –Déjame ir a apagarlo.

-No. –Le ajustó más contra su pecho, rodeándola casi por completo con suma facilidad, pues era estrecha. –Entonces deja que suene… se apagará solo…

Estaba atrapada en la cama con él. Aquél abrazo le resultó confortante tal como aquél sueño en el que hubiese deseado quedarse, y prontamente asoció aquella sensación con su cercanía. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, y descubrió que podía volver a quedarse dormida plácidamente junto a él, en su calor corporal y su fragancia…

-Clint. –Susurró, aterrada. No podía permitir aquello. –Anciano loco, déjame ir al baño.

Hubo un momento de expectación. Tras unos segundos (treinta y ocho contados), su maestro le liberó de aquél abrazo en el que la tenía atrapada, no sin cierto fastidio por su parte.

-Bien. –Exclamó él, dándose media vuelta sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Kate tomó el primer pantalón que se encontró y salió huyendo del departamento literalmente; al salir y darle el fresco matinal del domingo, se sintió bruscamente con muchísimo frío.


	5. Tortuosa monotonía

**Capítulo V**

 **Tortuosa monotonía**

 **I**

El domingo para ella fue demasiado corto, pues se la pasó durmiendo sobre sus suaves colchas, al menos de forma entrecortada, tratando de recuperarse del colapso sufrido. Tratando de olvidar la sensación en la que había estado envuelta junto a él. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía un tanto de frío, se estremecía entre sus sueños… pero lo único que lograba era recordar y _anhelar_ estar en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

-Claro que no. –Se dijo, sumida entre los blandos cojines. –No quiero pensar en ello.

Lunes.

Había unas prominentes ojeras bajo sus parpados, resaltando bastante debido al color de sus ojos de zafiro, algo que asustó terriblemente a nana Vivi tan pronto la vio bajar tan desanimada; se desplomó sobre la barra de granito como si fuese un trapo gastado mientras su amada nana le pasaba una taza llena de café con leche humeante. Café. Él tomaba café al medio día. Él, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose bruscamente enferma de tan solo pensarlo. Él, Clint.

-¿Estás bien, Katherine? –Nana hizo la pregunta temida, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviese molesta. Así era ella cuando estaba preocupada. –Te noto muy desanimada. ¿Estás enferma?

-Solo cansada, nana. –Se incorporó lentamente, acomodándose el largo cabello negro tras los hombros, tomando aquella taza que le había ofrecido con ambas manos. –Café, qué curioso.

-Bueno, ayer que llegaste... me diste el susto de mi vida. –Le sirvió un poco de cereal en un tazón, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera incriminarla. En esta ocasión tenía una bonita trenza sobre sus cabellos llenos de plateadas canas, algo que a Kate le parecía fascinante. –Llegaste en una finta deplorable… y estoy segura de que si te mojaste tanto como dices te hará bastante daño, mínimo una gripe te va a dar. A todo esto, espero que regreses esa ropa.

-Claro. –Se avergonzó de repente. –No creas que me quedaré con la ropa de ese anciano, capaz de que llega una novia y me quiera colgar de un asta.

-Más que eso, Katherine. Puede terminar preso.

Tuvo una punzada espantosa en el pecho al escuchar aquello, ocultándolo tras un sorbo del café. Dulce. Él lo tomaba amargo.

-¿Preso? Si es mi maestro, nana. Me prestó la ropa porque me había tomado la lluvia desprevenida, no hubo ninguna otra intención rara. –Aunque había dormido con él. –E igual él es policía, ¿sabes? Estará más que consciente de que si pasa de cierto límite le puede ir peor.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Él? Clint B. –Probó un poco del cereal. Le supo amargo.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en ir contigo a esas dichosas prácticas. No me gusta la idea de que vayas tan lejos tú sola por mucho que a tu madre no le interese.

Se atragantó ante la idea de que ella fuese a las prácticas, a verla cómo se ponía así de estúpida cuando miraba a su maestro… su maestro.

 **II**

La escuela fue abrumadora, lenta, como si el tiempo se empeñara en torturarla tras las memorias de lo que había sido la noche del sábado y el inicio del día domingo; procuró prestar mucha atención en clase en un intento por sustituir aquellos pensamientos que la sumían en una meditación muda y sorda, al grado de contestar en clases que en su vida había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, y de corregir a los mismos maestros con todo el descaro posible, algo que también solía pasar por alto. Sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo por distraerse, cada palabra, cada número, cada susurro que pasaba tras ella por entre sus compañeros…

"Eres lo único que me queda, Kate…"

Alguien leía en voz alta sobre historia. Tensó los labios, sintiendo el rubor subir a tropel hacia sus mejillas mientras miraba el pizarrón, cuyas letras parcialmente cursivas comenzaban a empañarse en su mirada.

-Y tú… tú eres lo único que tengo. –Susurró finalmente, sucumbiendo sin más a aquél sentimiento.

-Qué romántica, señorita B. –Contestó el maestro, que se encontraba justo frente a ella.

Hubo un denso silencio, silencio que la hizo remembrar que se sentaba justo en la fila del frente del estrecho salón; la intensa mirada del maestro en ella la hizo palidecer, mientras sentía un sudor frío invadirle. Nunca antes le había sucedido tal cosa. Como ella tan solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado, avergonzada, el maestro procedió a continuar su clase con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sabiéndose de memoria las manías adolescentes, esperando secretamente que aquél suspiro romántico no afectara a su mejor alumna dentro de sus calificaciones.

Kate, por su parte, permaneció muda el resto de la clase, dejando que la invadieran pensamientos diversos como sueños incontrolados.

 **III**

Trató de imaginarse cómo demonios había amanecido el domingo después de que ella se retiró; crudo de alcohol, mareado, diciendo más idioteces que de costumbre, tal vez vomitando, tal vez lloriqueando por esa pelirroja Nat, por esa rubia Bárbara… era una mezcla de emociones. Por una parte la molestia ya que él mismo se maltrataba de esa manera, sucumbiendo ante esas damas, ante el alcohol… se hacía daño él mismo, y eso a ella le molestaba muchísimo; por otra parte, le tenía tanto cariño que le daba tristeza verlo herirse de esa manera. Tenía deseos de espantar de su cabeza todos sus pesares.

Sumida en ese mar de pensamientos se fue a casa caminando, algo que era bastante normal en ella cuando ocupaba pensar con detenimiento en cosas que le aquejaban diariamente; tras haberse despedido de algunos compañeros de la escuela que aceptaba muy a fuerzas con cara de "aquí no pasa nada", comenzó a andar con bastante rapidez antes de que alguno decidiera sentirse muy valiente y decidiera acompañarle también en el trayecto…

-¡Kate!

Hubiese continuado caminando sin más por la banqueta de la escuela, bardeada por un muro altísimo de ladrillo rojo bastante rugoso... pero, entre el mar de personas que le rodeaba, él era al único que no podía pasar por alto tan facilmente; no sabía que tenía de especial ese vistoso muchachito, que era acaso un año menor que ella, el cual llevaba ropa casual en vez de uniforme escolar, de camisa blanca apenas abotonada y que se le miraba bastante holgada, pantalón de mezclilla negro, la mochila escolar de piel. Tal vez era su cara de "no sé nada", el cabello intensamente negro peinado de esa manera largo hasta la altura de su oreja... tal vez era esos bonitos ojos verdes, brillantes e intensos como esmeraldas pulidas, que adornaban su finísimo y blanco rostro, gélido y calmo, engañoso, como una próxima tormenta invernal que muestra sus hermosas nubes brillantes antes de bombardear con su carga helada.

-Hola, niño bonito. -Le saludó ella, obsequiándole una sonrisa un tanto altanera, aunque era de gusto.

-Hola. -Se acercó a ella a paso acelerado, correspondiendo a aquella sonrisa. -Pensé que no ibas a detenerte... vaya, ¿te sientes mal?

Kate sintió un punzar intenso en la boca de su estómago... ¿tan mal se miraba como para que Isai pudiese percatarse de ello?

-Bueno, no en realidad. -Tensó un poco los labios. -El sábado me llovió encima, y dormí un poco más de la cuenta, supongo que es eso.

-Me ha pasado, duermo de más y suelo despertar mucho más cansado. -Se miró algo preocupado de verla, sin embargo. -Pero te ves pálida, y tienes ojeras. Es raro verte de esa manera.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? -Fingió molestia, intentando verse más activa.

-¡Nada! -Alzó ambas manos, como si fuese a recibir un golpe.

Suspiró, sintiéndose un poco más calmada al notar que sus emociones habían dejado de hostigar su cabeza tan pronto comenzó la conversación; hablar con Isai le había hecho bastante bien, a pesar de que aquella conversación que estaban compartiendo no era del todo trascendental. Tuvo que reir un tanto al comprobar que él se había encogido para recibir el certero golpe que ella estaba por darle (al menos en su mente si se figuró fastidiándolo), pero terminó por soltarse riendo con bastante tranquilidad.

-Vaya contigo. -Isai hizo una mueca con los finos labios. -Oye, Kate, ¿ya has almorzado?

-No, para nada. De hecho creo que desayuné un poco.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? -Notó que de repente se había puesto un poco nervioso. Y es que él era tan tímido, y era tan blanca su piel que un leve sonrojo era como ver un semáforo en rojo.

-Torpe. -Susurró ella, entre fastidiada y encantada con él, dándole un suave golpe con la mano extendida en el antebrazo.

-¡Au! ¡Kate! -Se quejó, cubriéndose inmediatamente el sitio donde le había golpeado. -Deberías comportarte más como una niña.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que no me comporto como una niña? No hablas con muchas de ellas en todo caso.

-No puedes saberlo...

-Anda, vamos entonces. -Le tomó del brazo que le había golpeado y le jaló suavemente para que comenzara a caminar con ella. -Que tampoco tengo muchos deseos de llegar a casa.

 **IV**

El gesto que el apuesto Isai tenía en el rostro era, para la vista de Kate, bastante gracioso, y se hubiese reído de él como acostumbraba cuando lo miraba desatinar si no fuese porque ella misma se sentía sumamente avergonzada tras haberle contado lo sucedido la noche anterior, al menos lo más importante. Estaba segura de que moriría de asfixia si se guardaba aquello, y, en ese momento, Isai era lo más cercano a ella con suficiente confianza como para hablarle; había tensado los finos labios, bajando la mirada esmeralda hacia donde el tazón de aluminio que contenía la ensalada, y ella adivinó que se encontraba perplejo.

-¿Dormiste... con él, Kate?

-Literal, me quedé dormida en su cama. -Omitiendo, claro, el hecho de que había amanecido abrazada a él. -Estaba tan ebrio que si no lo ayudaba lo encuentro tendido en un charco de sangre.

-Pero... es decir, tú...

-Se enfría tu ensalada, Isa.

-Se supone que es fría. -Frunció el ceño levemente, levantando la mirada para verla a ella.

Kate se recargó en la silla de herreria, sintiéndose un poco más relajada que antes, a pesar de que esos ojos tan bonitos se encontraban clavados en ella con cierta incredulidad y reproche. Su maestro tenía también unos ojos muy bonitos, de un azul casi gris como las nubes de una tormenta que se avecina, aunque siempre los mantenía ocultos ante su usual mirada baja y distraída... de repente se vio abordada por el bullicio del pequeño restaurant donde se habían refugiado, percibiendo el movimiento tras el ventanal que estaba a su lado, y notando que él le seguía mirando casi de forma acusadora. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

-No he hecho nada malo, no pienses mal. -Soltó, en un acto de defensa mental. -Sé que él es incapaz de lastimarme, soy su alumna, ¿recuerdas?

-Aun así no creo que eso sea correcto. Te preocupas bastante por él.

-Bueno, es que es un viejo desobligado y bastante descuidado, pero le tengo mucho aprecio. Siento que me comprende, y que puedo, en cierta forma, comprenderle igual.

Isai había guardado un denso silencio tras aquello, mirándose bastante pensativo y sin su usual energía, pero al menos a los ojos de ella ya no se veía tan indignado como cuando recién le confesó aquello. Supuso estúpidamente que él creía que le gustaba el anciano, y eso lo desanimaba visiblemente... en cierta forma a ella le gustaba Isai tanto como él gustaba de ella, pero había algo con él que no terminaba de convencerle, ¿por qué? ¿Su edad, tal vez? Lo había intentado, había intentado salir con él y acercársele un poco, pero siempre se arrepentía en el último momento; le gustaba pero no de esa manera. Por otro lado... Clint... era mucho mayor que ella, y eso no estaba bien, ¿cierto? Podría meterse en problemas si alguien se entera de que había dormido con una menor de edad, por mucho que asegurara que no sucedió nada.

"Más que eso, Katherine. Puede terminar preso."

-¿Estás bien, Kate? -Y sintió su mano fría sobre la de ella. -Te miras muy mal.

-¿Eh? -Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir su mano, sintiendo un punzar de pesar.

-Estás algo enrojecida y tus ojos están brillosos.

-Supongo que me ha hecho mal la lluvia de ayer. -Tuvo que decir, incapaz de pronunciar algo más con respecto al tema frente a él.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar. -Le miró con preocupación, pero luego le obsequió una bella sonrisa, conmoviéndola. -Te acompañaré, ¿está bien?

Ella le correspondió aquella sonrisa; le parecía tan lindo en ese momento que quería golpearlo... pero se sentía tan cansada y enferma que decidió dejarlo que la llevara a casa, sintiendo las miradas de los demás comensales clavándose en ambos. Probablemente pensaban que se trataba de una pareja de novios siendo melosos.

 **V**

-Katherine. -Escuchó la voz de nana Vivi, serena. -Ya imaginaba esto. Lamento las molestias que te haya ocasionado esta niña, Isai.

-No se preocupe, no es molestia. -Contestó él, sumamente cordial y amable.

No sabía en qué momento Isai había cargado con ella del brazo hasta llevarla hacia su casa, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de nana Vivi; quiso reclamarle que la dejara en frente de aquella fiera que si podía regañarla gravemente, pero se sentía algo mareada y sonmolienta. Tomó asiento en el sofá más amplio de la sala, intentando mantenerse sentada con rectitud, mientras fruncía el ceño hacia donde aquél pobre muchacho en una amenaza mental por lo sucedido; Isai, por su lado, le sonrió de forma boba como si le diera gusto el haberla fastidiado.

-Ten. -Nana Vivi inmediatamente le entregó una taza un poco grande llena hasta el tope con té caliente, así como dos píldoras. -Te advertí que te daría gripe por la lluvia, debiste tomar tus precauciones.

-¿Están mis padres en casa? -Susurró ella, dando un sorbo a la taza con té. Se quemó la lengua estúpidamente, pero no dijo nada.

-El señor no vendrá hasta pasado mañana. La señora vino hace un momento pero salió nuevamente a una exposición, no fue muy clara. -Hizo una mueca de sincero disgusto, notando que Kate se mantenía cabizbaja. -Tan solo dejó... eso.

-¿Qué es "eso"?

-Eso. -Y apuntó hacia donde las escaleras.

El par de adolescentes miraron hacia donde había apuntado aquella mujer; justo al final de la alfombrada escalera se encontraba un cachorro de labrador dorado, rodando ociosamente en el primer escalón hasta el suelo, enrrollándose en la minúscula correa que estaba atada al collar, de un intenso color rojo. Isai retrocedió de forma inmediata, llevándose la mano derecha por sobre el rostro en un reflejo de auto defensa al ser extremadamente alérgico a todo lo que tuviese pelo... y Kate se animó de forma instantánea, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al ver tan tierna criatura jugueteando en su escalera.

-¡Qué criatura tan más bonita! -Dejó la taza en la mesita de madera frente al sofá, corriendo literalmente hacia donde el cachorro.

-¡Katherine!

Cayó de rodillas sobre el alfombrado suelo de la escalera, captando la atención del juguetón cachorro, que reflejó su alegría de conocer alguien nuevo al agitar la cola de forma animada; desató la correa enrredada en el cachorro con toda la calma del mundo antes de abrazar al animalito como si se tratara de un tierno peluche, fascinada. Recibió un pequeño lengüetazo en la mejilla.

-Perdona, Isa. -Kate le miró desde la escalera, frunciendo los labios. -Sé que eres alérgico... pero es que es tan tierno... ¡Mira! -Y levantó al cachorro como si fuese una especie de trofeo, un trofeo que jadeaba y movía la cola con emoción.

-Es tierno, pero lejos de mi. -Exclamó el nombrado, aun con la mano en el rostro.

-Katherine, compórtate. Y ni se te ocurra subir el perro al sofá. -Le reprendió nana Vivi, aunque secretamente se sentía complacida de ver a la chica emocionada.

-No lo subiré al sofá. -Caminó con el inquieto cachorro en brazos, notando que Isai la evitaba como la peste, tomando asiento en éste sin soltar al animalito. -Lo tendré en mis piernas.

-Kate, me iré ya. -Gimió el muchacho.

-Cobarde.

-¡Katherine!

-Él sabe que es broma. -Le obsequió una sonrisa amplia a Isai.

Isai se sonrojó intensamente al notarla.

Tras veinte minutos de jugar con aquél cachorro y de despedir al pobre alérgico (que ya estaba estornudando y lagrimeando), se quedó profundamente dormida boca abajo sobre el amplio sofá, con el cachorro recostado sobre el suelo junto a su mano imitando a su proclamada nueva ama; durmió durante dos horas aproximadamente sin que nana Vivi u otra inclemencia le molestara, durmiendo sin descansar del todo... ¿cómo era eso posible? Se movia de forma inquieta, abrazaba los cojines del sofá, rodaba, naufragaba entre sueños misteriosos que no podía recordar al despertar. El sonido del teléfono fijo al sonar fue lo que la sacó de aquél turbulento sueño, que la habia hecho sudar frío sobre los cojines.

-Katherine. -Escuchó la voz de nana Vivi, notando que estaba a su lado. -Tienes una llamada.

-¿De quién? -Susurró, sonmolienta, sin mucho deseo de levantarse.

-Clint B., tu maestro.

Sintió un hormigueo espantoso en su estómago al escuchar su nombre, remembrando de golpe todo aquello que había sucedido el sábado, más intensamente la situación en la que se había visto envuelta con él. Remembró sin motivo alguno su perfume sutil y masculino. Extendió la mano derecha hacia nana Vivi, pidiéndole el teléfono, sin levantar la cara del cojín donde estaba hundida... temiendo que ella pudiese ver la cara de tonta que puso en ese momento. Tenía frío. Se llevó el auricular al oído, tensando los labios un momento antes de contestar.

-¿Diga? -Contestó, notando su voz un poco ronca.

-¿Estabas durmiendo, Kate? -Escuchó la voz de su maestro al otro lado de la línea.

Su tono de voz era muy suave, como si le hubiese susurrado al oído mientras permanecía adormecida; aquella sonmolencia desapareció de inmediato como el vapor del agua en el aire frío, provocando que su corazón comenzara a latir con muchísima fuerza... ¿así se sentía que te gustara alguien de verdad? Tenía que calmarse, no quería escucharse como una loca tan solo por haber oído su voz.

-Si. -Susurró ella, y percibió que había comenzado a temblar. -¿Sucede algo, anciano?

-Bueno, dejaste tu arco y tus flechas aquí, niña. -Y rió en una sutil burla. -Como si hubieses salido corriendo despavorida.

-Eso es porque salí corriendo despavorida. -Se incorporó a medias, temblando un poco. Frío. ¿Nervios? -Ese efecto causas en mi.

-Qué cruel eres en veces, ¿sabes? Yo pensaba invitarte a salir, pero te comportas así conmigo. Tendré que reconsiderar antes de tomar decisiones que te involucren.

-¿Invitarme a salir? -Susurró. El mundo perdió color y estabilidad bruscamente. -¿D-de qué estás hablando?

-Hace poco que los cadetes de la academia de policía comenzaron a tirar con armas de fuego. -Comenzó con bastante tranquilidad, y ella pudo figurárselo recargado con toda su desfachatez en la barra de la cocina. -A las cuatro comenzarán una sesión a la que iré como asesor, y pensaba que tal vez podría interesarte ver cómo tiran, si es que no te molestan las armas de fuego.

-¿En serio? No, no me molestan en realidad. Aunque jamás había evaluado tirar con una.

-Lo divertido vendrá después de la práctica, de hecho. Ya que los llevarán a una sesión de _paint ball_. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?

-Claro. -Sonrió, bastante animada.

-Pasaré por tí en media hora entonces, si no es que a tus padres les causa alguna molestia.

-Por eso no te preocupes, anciano.

De repente, entre el sofoco de la emoción, Kate sintió muchísimo frío.


	6. Fiebre de lunes por la noche

**Capítulo VI**

 **Fiebre de lunes por la noche**

 **I**

-Katherine, no creo que sea de lo más prudente que salgas esta tarde. –Exclamó nana Vivi, de brazos cruzados en un intento de verse seria y firme. Sin embargo, su intento por dominar sobre aquella rebelde niña se frustró al notar que el dichoso cachorro estaba mordisqueando ociosamente la pulcra alfombra blanca de la sala. -¡Tú! ¡Deja eso! –Ordenó al cachorro.

El perrito le miró con sus enormes ojos cafés, jadeando y moviendo la cola con suma alegría, creyendo que su tono de voz alto e imperativo era la manera en que esa nueva ama demostraba su afecto.

-Me siento bien, nana. –Kate apareció parcialmente por el arco que dividía el recibidor de la sala al inclinarse hacia su lado derecho, mientras cepillaba su largo cabello negro. –La medicación durará doce horas según el empaque, así que estaré bien, no estaré tanto tiempo afuera además de eso, creo.

-Cuando me dices eso es porque probablemente volverás hasta mañana en la tarde, lo cual no es una opción ya que tienes clase. –Resopló. -¿Por qué te entusiasma tanto salir con ese hombre?

Se quedó paralizada unos momentos tras escuchar aquello, mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor; se sentía animada ante la idea de salir con él, a pesar de que tal vez no sería la única que iría con él al dichoso campo de tiro o al _paintball_. Además, aun tenía fresca en su mente la memoria de haberse quedado dormida entre sus brazos… hubo un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo tras aquél incidente cuando él estuviera allí? ¿Cómo diablos había hecho él para dirigirse a ella con tanta naturalidad tras aquél incidente?

-Estaba ebrio, claro. –Susurró para sí misma, golpeteándose suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sus clases son fuera de lo común. –Contestó finalmente, dejando el cepillo sobre la mesita de vidrio bajo el espejo, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba nana Vivi… tropezando con el feliz cachorro que había escuchado sus pasos y se había dirigido hacia ella meneando la cola. -¡Au! Perro, con calma.

-Deben de serlo como para darte ánimos de salir.

Sonrió al escucharla, bastante animada. Ansiaba verle, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta el sábado… a pesar de que estaba comenzando a hacer muchísimo frío.

 **II**

Cuando salió de casa, no se sorprendió en absoluto de que Clint no se encontrara solo… a diferencia de él, que se vio asombrado de verla con un suéter blanco encima, siendo que no estaba haciendo tanto frío como para colocarse uno; su maestro, vestido con chaqueta café oscuro, camisola azul claro y pantalón de mezclilla, se encontraba recargado en un vehículo color negro, un pulcro Lambourginni que no recordaba en el estacionamiento de su edificio departamental. Estaba charlando animadamente con un fornido muchacho de estatura alta e intensos ojos azules, así como el cabello rubio ligeramente más oscuro que el de su maestro; llevaba una camisola color azul a cuadros que parecía que pronto cedería ante la musculatura de sus brazos, pantalón de mezclilla y botas de trabajo color café oscuro. Era una especie de versión opuesta a su desaliñado maestro, pues se miraba bastante pulcro, planchado, peinado impecablemente y rasurado. También junto a ellos estaba un sujeto de negro cabello un poco largo, de complexión robusta, vestido completamente de negro como una especie de sombra.

-Eres… Ulises T. –Kate se aproximó primero al muchacho robusto, pasando de largo a su maestro y a su compañero, ubicándolo de forma inmediata. –Vaya, nunca creí que iba a conocerte, mucho menos de esta manera.

-Hola. –Aquél muchacho miró a la chiquilla frente a él, arqueando una ceja, dudoso. –Me ubicaste, asumo que miras deportes de verdad en la tv.

-¡Claro que no! Quedaste por encima de mí en las nacionales del año pasado, por dos puntos.

-¿Es en serio?

-Buenas tardes, Sábado. –Saludó Clint con sarcasmo desde su lugar, arrancando una sonrisa de burla en su compañero. –También me da gusto verte. Él es Lunes. Lunes, ella es Sábado.

El muchacho que respondía a nombre de Ulises o Lunes se mostró algo cohibido por las palabras de su maestro.

-Que no me llames Sábado, anciano horrible. –Kate torció los labios con levedad, mirando al arquero.

-Katie, pues. ¿Ya te has recuperado de tu chubasco?

-Hm. –Se sonrojó levemente y frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo molesta. –Y tú, ¿recuperado de tu resaca del domingo?

Clint abrió la poca para contestarle, pero le dieron un codazo algo fuerte en el costado de su cintura.

-Ya, Clint. –Exclamó el otro sujeto. –Estás asustando al señor T.

-Claro. –Torció los labios, frotándose el lugar donde le habían dado el golpe. –Por cierto, este mastodonte rudo es Steve.

Kate dejó de mirar acusadoramente a su maestro para dirigirle una cordial sonrisa al sujeto, y él le había correspondido aquella sonrisa con amabilidad. Ahora le tocaba conocer a Steven, el mejor amigo de su maestro del que tanto hablaba, y visiblemente parecía un buen hombre; agradeció mentalmente que la situación no hubiese sido tan traumática como cuando conoció a Bárbara.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

 **III**

El camino estuvo lleno de pláticas efusivas por parte de Kate hacia Ulises, haciendo sentir al muchacho bastante importante por haber sido segundo lugar a nivel nacional gracias a la asesoría de su maestro, recordándole lo impresionante de sus tiros, y de lo injusta que fue la decisión de los jueces con él en el año anterior.

-No es más que una niña, Clint. –Susurró Steve, manteniendo la azulada mirada en el paisaje que pasaba por su ventana de pasajero.

-Lo sé, pero es realmente buena. –Tensó los labios, algo avergonzado, mientras conducía con bastante calma. –Lo del sábado… fue un accidente.

-No fue un accidente, fue más que nada un reflejo de tu irresponsabilidad. Lo que si me asombra es que ella decidiera quedarse contigo toda la noche tras haber llegado en ese estado, debió ser algo repulsivo para ella.

-Es solo que ella es… diferente. Créeme.

Llegaron a un lúgubre edificio de ladrillo rojo en medio de varios edificios sin inscripciones cerca del centro de la ciudad, el cual estaba lleno de cajones de estacionamiento por el costado derecho pintados en blanco tan pulcramente que parecían recién pintados; había un letrero arriba del edificio de ladrillo, pintado en sobrio blanco y negro, el cual rezaba "Academia de Policía"; el automóvil se acomodó en uno de los cajones, y antes de que el vehículo siquiera se detuviera, Steve abrió la puerta del pasajero para bajar de forma inmediata, pero fue brutalmente frenado por el cinturón de seguridad; tras unos segundos de silencio, atinó por bajar más calmadamente ante la risa contenida del conductor, que había frenado de golpe tras el incidente.

-Voy tarde. –Se justificó, bastante digno a pesar de que había sido humillado por el cinturón de seguridad.

-A que es culpa tuya. –Soltó Kate desde atrás, recibiendo una mirada asombrada del otro arquero.

-Abajo. –Ordenó Clint al notar que Steve había cerrado la puerta, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso.

 **IV**

Resultó que el señor Steven R. era un militar de rango medio, experimentado en armas y asesor principal de aquellos cadetes que aspiraban a ser policías tan buenos como lo era Clint… pero más responsables, obviamente. Los condujo por un largo pasillo en color blanco, con lámparas largas en centelleante luz clara, hasta el final donde había una pesada puerta de metal pintada en gris oscuro; dentro de aquél lugar se encontraban ocho muchachos, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los veinte y veinticinco años, portando una camiseta gruesa manga corta de color blanco, así como pantalón negro militar; también miraron cómo aquellos muchachos, parados cada uno en cubículos diferentes a prueba de sonido, sostenían firmemente aquellas armas de posta y disparaban a sus blancos con maestría a varios metros de distancia, en los blancos de papel colgados al fondo.

-Vaya, este ruido. –Comentó Ulises, haciendo una mueca con los labios. –No sé si me gustaría tirar alguna vez con un arma.

-Solo esperen un poco. –Contestó Clint, de brazos cruzados.

Tras aquella ventana transparente que dividía el pasillo de los tiradores, Ulises se mostró bastante tenso con aquellas palabras, que se denotaban un poco peligrosas; Kate, de pie al lado derecho de su maestro, se sonrojó intensamente de forma brusca al percibir el perfume de su maestro tan cerca de ella, quizá un poco más intenso que otras veces… y recordó aquella noche.

Finalmente todos aquellos tiros ensordecedores se detuvieron casi de golpe ante una orden del rubio militar Steven; los muchachos, silenciosos y pulcramente alineados, se quedaron esperando órdenes nuevas por parte de éste. Antes de ordenar algo más, Steve dirigió la azulada mirada hacia el ventanal donde se encontraba su amigo y sus alumnos, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se aproximaran; fue entonces que Kate notó que aquél ventanal era una puerta corrediza cuyo vidrio era bastante grueso, pues su maestro la abrió con una ranura en el marco metálico que ella había pasado por alto completamente.

-Ya terminamos el calentamiento. –Exclamó Steve, dibujando una sonrisa que quería ser arrogante, pero fue perceptible para Kate que no la usaba con bastante regularidad. –Somos ocho contra tres, ¿están listos para perder brutalmente contra nosotros?

-Calidad contra cantidad, Steve. –Contestó él, sonriendo de medio lado, bastante confiado. Él no estaba fingiendo. –Tres profesionales contra simples estudiantes, no creas que tenemos miedo.

-Bien, nos vemos en quince minutos en el campo. No te es válido huir, pero tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo si te da tanto miedo enfrentar a mi equipo.

-Ja, que te jodan, Steve.

El muchacho militar sonrió con amplitud antes de ordenar a su grupo que se fueran al campo, saliendo por la puerta corrediza donde se encontraba el trío, dejando el local completamente solo.

-Espere un momento. –Ulises dirigió la mirada oscura hacia su maestro, frunciendo levemente el ceño. –El señor R. acaba de decir que vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos, ¿cierto?

-Así es. –Contestó el muy desvergonzado arquero, bastante animado. –Vamos al campo para el paintball, nosotros tres contra el grupo de Steve. Confío en que ustedes podrán acabar con todos ellos.

-Así que nos estás usando. –Kate tensó los labios, sintiéndose un poco malhumorada. Tenía bastante frío en esos momentos. –Al menos pudiste avisarnos para saber a lo que veníamos.

-¿Hubieran venido si les hubiese dicho?

-Sí. –Kate.

-No. –Ulises.

-Aguafiestas. –Clint miró al arquero.

-No soy aguafiestas, la última vez que combatimos con el grupo anterior terminé herido de un tiro en el pecho, tuve que ir a urgencias.

-Es cierto, lo recuerdo. Puedes… retirarte entonces, no creo que quieras volver a lastimarte así.

-Le tomaré la palabra, tengo que ir a estudiar para un final. –Suspiró y miró a la chica. –Nos vemos, Kate.

Ella le despidió con la mano, confusa con las palabras que acababa de decir el arquero… ¿Qué había ido a urgencias por culpa del paintball? Notó que se había quedado completamente sola con su maestro cuando Ulises salió del aula, envueltos en el más denso silencio al ser la sala a prueba de sonidos tanto interiores como exteriores; estar con él le causó un terrible nerviosismo de incertidumbre, como si aquella soledad le indicara que algo podía suceder entre ambos… o tal vez era la misma tensión de ella.

-Bueno, creo que somos dos ahora. –Clint se miró bastante relajado cuando el muchacho se marchó, notándose incluso tan jovial y suave como cuando practicaba con ella en el campo de golf, llevándose ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla. –A menos que quieras irte también.

-¡Claro que no! –Soltó con algo de efusividad, temblando del nerviosismo. –Estoy ansiosa de que ocurra.

-Te noto un poco enrojecida… ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? –Se sobresaltó, notando su mirada grisácea posada en ella… suave, sutil. Sintió náuseas de nerviosismo. –Claro, no me sucede nada. Vamos, o pensarán que huimos.

-Bueno, uno si huyó literalmente.

 **V**

Cinco de la tarde.

Steve se encontraba justo en medio de aquél pasillo de tierra frente a sus ocho cadetes, los cuales vestían su armadura negra para el paintball con el casco correspondiente cubriéndoles el rostro así como una cinta color azul en el brazo izquierdo; frente a ellos se encontraba el par de arqueros, usando exactamente la misma armadura y casco que los cadetes, solo que Clint colocaba una cinta de tela púrpura en el brazo de Kate como distintivo, idéntica a la que él llevaba en el brazo propio. Aquél pasillo de tierra era el único tramo libre en medio, puesto que el resto del campo estaba lleno de barreras de madera con ventanales sin vidrio de aproximadamente dos metros de ancho por 1.90 de alto, todos puestos de forma caprichosa y asimétrica, pintados con disparos de diferentes colores debido a las batallas anteriores.

-¿Qué no eran tres personas? –Cuestionó el militar, ambas manos posadas en la cadera.

-¡Uno tuvo que irse! –Contestó el arquero, terminando de anudar la cinta en el brazo de la chica, gritando al opacarle la voz el casco. –Pero sabes bien que nosotros dos somos más que suficientes.

Steven había alzado los hombros y sonrió con calma antes de darse media vuelta para dictar indicaciones a su pequeño grupo; Kate, notando lo que el líder hacía, se giró de forma inmediata hacia su maestro quedando de frente a él, que se ajustaba su guante izquierdo al notarlo demasiado justo, frunciendo el ceño bajo su careta.

-¡Oye, anciano!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos?!

-¡¿Qué qué?!

Fastidiada de que no le pudiera escuchar (y porque ella misma se escuchaba completamente distorsionada), tomó del cuello de la armadura de su maestro para obligarlo a que se agachara hacia donde ella, pegando las caretas en un sonoro golpe al ceder él con suma facilidad a su jaloneo.

-¡Que si qué vamos a hacer, anciano! –Gritó, mirando sus ojos grises y parte de su cabello rubio. El muy cínico se estaba riendo de su acción tan ruda.

-¡Ah, no tienes de qué preocuparte! –Contestó él con esa misma fuerza en su voz, animado. -¡Imagina que son los blancos móviles!

-¡Clint! –Le reclamó.

-Confío en ti, Katie.

Sintió que le había palmeado el hombro derecho antes de incorporarse, terminando por soltarlo casi con lentitud; si no fuese por el casco, el arquero hubiese podido ver el rubor que había en sus mejillas en ese momento. Su cercanía, su tono de voz… se estaba volviendo loca en ese momento. Kate estaba temblando de frío y nerviosismo, no podría vivir de esa manera. Tenía que decírselo.

-¡Comiencen! –Ordenó Steve de repente, parado sobre las gradas que estaban adyacentes al campo.

Kate despertó de inmediato al notar la orden dicha por el militar, algo que, al parecer, también tomó por sorpresa a su maestro; sin saber cómo, los ocho cadetes ya se habían colocado estratégicamente entre las paredes de madera en frente de ellos, con sus pistolas de pintura correspondiente. Acto y seguido, una lluvia de bolitas de pintura color naranja cayó sobre ellos, provocando que el par de arqueros se lanzaran a correr tras tomar sus armas y esconderse tras las paredes de madera del lado suyo, esquivando con esfuerzo las bolitas de colores que podían dejarlos fuera de aquella guerra.

-¡Haces trampa! –Gritó Clint hacia su amigo en las gradas, pegado a la pared cubriéndose de la lluvia de bolitas. -¡Atenta, Katie-Kate!

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó la chica, encogida para evitar mancharse de pintura naranja.

Clint se había asomado tan solo un poco por aquella pared de madera, sacando solamente el cañón de la pistola de aire de forma lenta y paciente a pesar de las bolitas naranjas; hizo un solo disparo, y se devolvió prontamente a su lugar, intacto.

-¡Siete! –Se escuchó la voz del militar.

-¡¿Le diste?! –Se asombró la chica.

-¡Claro! ¡Son unos novatos! ¡Anda, vamos!

Animada bruscamente por la efusividad de su maestro, corrió hacia otra pared adyacente un poco más delante comprobando que, en efecto, aquellos muchachos eran como los blancos móviles que su maestro ponía para ella; disparó dos veces sin querer al no poder controlar el gatillo, manchando épicamente a un cadete que estaba de costado a ella en la frente mientras cambiaba de lugar.

-¡Seis! –Gritó nuevamente el militar. –Vamos, equipo, son solo dos combatientes.

Vio las bolitas de pintura como si se dirigieran a ella de forma lenta, haciéndola remembrar cierta película donde los soldados de blanco tenían una puntería que daba risa, tal vez por la misma excitación que le provocaba la situación; todo aquello fue una especie de inspiración divina para que pudiese atinarle a los pobres cadetes de policía… ¿cuál temor? Pintó de amarillo a otros dos cadetes justo en medio del pecho antes de caer de rodillas tras una de las bardas.

- _Reach out and touch faith._ –Canturreó suavemente, conteniéndose un poco la risa.

-¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! Mierda. –Gimió el militar al ver cómo sus alumnos caían como moscas.

Miró a su maestro; él se encontraba arrodillado parciamente en el suelo de tierra apuntando con su pistola de aire comprimido hacia los pobres cadetes que estaban pensando seriamente en huir o planificar otra táctica… le pareció sumamente atractivo en ese momento, como nunca le hubiese parecido alguien, tan brutalmente por la misma idea de que él no era un muchacho como Isaí, sino un adulto de treinta años. Uno de los cadetes pasó a su lado y la atrapó absorta en el arquero, pero ella se percató de inmediato y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, disparando al mismo tiempo casi a ciegas al temblarle las manos de forma inexplicable. Las bolitas de pintura golpearon al pobre chico en la frente y la mitad del pecho al no haber podido controlar la cantidad que había salido tras su disparo.

-¡Cero! –Gritó de repente Steve, notándose su voz bastante frustrada. –Dios, qué decepcionante.

-¡Ganamos! –Gritó Clint desde la otra punta del terreno, en… ¿territorio enemigo? ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta allá? -¡Sabía que podíamos hacerlo, Katie!

Sonrió, complacida, quedándose sentada en el suelo unos momentos más temblando de frío y nerviosismo mientras observaba como todos aquellos cadetes se marchaban, cabizbajos, hacia donde se encontraba su líder; aquello había sido sumamente emocionante para ella, y la impresión que le había causado en ese momento su maestro, al verlo tan concentrado en plena locura… notó entonces que él estaba parado frente a ella, y que le había extendido la mano enguantada para ayudarla a levantarse. Ya no llevaba encima el casco protector, por lo que se le miraba el cabello rubio completamente revuelto, así como sus labios finos extendidos en una amplia sonrisa de complacencia. Era la primera vez que miraba ese gesto en él. Extendió la mano y tomó la que él le ofrecía, levantándose del suelo con algo de efusividad por el brusco jalón que él le había dado… aunque en esta ocasión no se estrelló con él.

-Estuviste increíble, mejor de lo que hubiese creído. –Exclamó él, genuinamente contento, mientras le sonría con amplitud. –Ocho contra dos, perfecto.

-Pensé que nos iban a apalear. –Se quitó aquél casco de un suave tirón, sintiendo que se había enredado un poco de su cabello en éste. –Por Dios, Clint… ¡son cadetes de policía!

-En realidad no eran más que unos novatos, Kate. –Trató de ayudarle a desenredar el cabello del casco con la yema de los dedos, en unos movimientos no muy finos. –Steve solo buscaba ponerlos a prueba con esta pequeña guerra.

-No te creo… ¡Au!

-Es cierto. –Steven se había aparecido frente a ellos con calma, llevando una suave sonrisa de gusto a pesar de que había perdido. –Quería darles a entender que no por ser más les sería más simple. Eres muy buena, ¿sabes? No dejes que Clint te mal influya con su irresponsabilidad y mala actitud.

-¿Qué? Yo no hago eso. –Se quejó el maestro, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Ya me lo habían advertido antes, descuide, pero muchas gracias por el consejo. –Contestó ella, cordial, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de frío. Y estaba mareada.

-¿Quién te advirtió eso?

-Ya no tiene importancia, viejo.

Steve sonrió al verlos pelear como si fuesen un par de chiquillos. Sin embargo, aquella era una sonrisa preocupada.

 **VI**

Estaba mareada, si. Las luces, al pasar por el polarizado vidrio del automóvil de Clint, eran manchas difusas que la encandilaban un poco tal vez por la velocidad alta que llevaba el vehículo, y además, el frío era aun más intenso si era posible, mucho más que en aquél campo de tiro donde se encontraban al aire libre. El temblor. Había vuelto a colocarse su suéter como si fuese una prenda que la mantendría con vida contra cualquier inclemencia, mientras su cabeza debatía la idea de suplicarle al anciano que la llevara a descansar, o el de quedarse a su lado en esa noche tan fría…

-Dios, que tarde tan acelerada. –Gimoteó en un leve susurro.

-Estoy más que seguro que te divertiste en ello. –Contestó él con calma. –Debo admitir que yo no me había divertido de esta manera desde hacía bastante tiempo. ¿Qué tal si festejamos esta primera batalla ganada, Katie-Kate?

-Soy menor de edad, anciano loco.

-Un festejo no quiere decir necesariamente que vaya a embriagarte, además es más tu victoria que la mía, pues no te batieron en tu primer enfrentamiento de paintball. Así que tú escoges a dónde quieres ir.

-Con este frío que tengo, creo que me vendría bien algo cálido como un café.

-Conozco una cafetería excelente que probablemente está abierto a esta hora, podemos ir allí. La repostería es también bastante buena, estoy segura de que te gustará.

-Por mi está bien.

Clint habló, habló y habló de muchas cosas y nada a la vez, algo que en cierta forma divertía a Kate; era evidente que estaba de muy buen humor, y eso la alegraba en cierta forma… descubrió que le encantaba verlo así, complacido por lo que ella había logrado. Se encogió un poco en el asiento, ocultando el rostro un poco con su suéter, sintiendo frío y emoción al mismo tiempo.

En efecto, Clint se comportaba más como un chiquillo ansioso cuando la arrastró hacia una pequeña cafetería, la cual tenía todas sus mesas y sillas de herrería por fuera en una especie de terraza; la sentó sobre una de las pequeñas sillas de herrería, la cual por fortuna tenía un amplio y suave cojín color rojo oscuro, mientras iba a pedir las bebidas directamente a la barra, así como los postres correspondientes sin siquiera consultárselo. El viejo se comportaba como un adolescente a veces. Kate temblaba de frío, sintiéndose de pronto como si estuviese en una cita con Isaí… ¿una cita con Clint? No, esto era un festejo. Él era un adulto y ella una niña. Por muy atractivo que le pareciera en ese momento. Sintió, de repente, el peso de la chaqueta café de su maestro por sobre los hombros, y fue envuelta inmediatamente en su distintiva fragancia, algo que la puso sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces? –Cuestionó ella, mirándolo de reojo, sintiéndose algo sonrojada. Sin embargo se encogió en esa chaqueta. –Te dará frío, anciano.

-Claro que no, no es para tanto. –Se encaminó hasta tomar asiento frente a ella sobre la silla de herrería; la miró fijamente, y su amplia sonrisa se atenuó un poco. –Te miras enrojecida.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

Clint iba a decir algo (tal vez a reclamarle), pero una hermosa chica llegó con una bandeja cromada en una de las manos, en donde venían aquellas bebidas y los postres que había ordenado, robándole las palabras al quedarse perplejo mirándola mientras se retiraba contoneando la cadera levemente; Kate supo de inmediato que aquella mujer le había echado el ojo de inmediato. Notó que él había tomado aquella estética taza transparente y se la había llevado a los labios, probando así el líquido hirviente (como a él le gustaba)… ese viejo torpe y desobligado. Era obvio que estaba realmente contento, como jamás antes lo había visto… ¿complacido, tal vez? Le gustaba la idea de que él se emocionara por ella, que se preocupara, que se divirtiera con ella… se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejando el codo recargado en la mesa, y le dirigió una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes? –Clint le miró con curiosidad, volviendo a llevarse la taza a los labios. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera.

-Me gustas.

Tosió el café que apenas había sorbido momentos antes, comenzando a toser por el ahogo mientras atraía miradas ajenas tratando de no echarle encima el líquido a la muchacha; ella, por otra parte, parecía inmutable ante la impresión que se había llevado su maestro tras haberle dicho aquello, pues se esperaba una reacción parecida.

-¿Qué? –Gimoteó, aun sintiendo el café casi en la nariz. –Katie, ¿qué dices?

-Me gustas. –Repitió ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Entonces, después de que se recuperó de aquél ataque de tos provocado por la impresión, rió. Comenzó con risas leves tras haber escuchado aquellas dos palabras, las cuales se fueron incrementando hasta terminar en una carcajada nerviosa, atrayendo aun más miradas si era posible; estaba riendo tanto que le brotaron las lágrimas, pero estaba muy lejos de que aquello le causara gracia. Ella pareció molestarse con aquello, pero esperó a que terminaran aquellas risas.

-Kate. –Susurró finalmente tras calmarse, limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta de papel. –Podría… podría ser tu padre, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero no tiene importancia para mí. El sentimiento está allí así tú tengas cien años y yo cincuenta. –Se llevó la taza de café a los labios, bebiendo un poco de ese líquido. Se sentía liberada tras haberle confesado aquello.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque no es justo que lo mantenga en secreto, es algo que te involucra.

Guardó silencio tras esto, encogiéndose en su chaqueta unos momentos, tratando de deducir lo que sucedería en ese momento; pensaba que tal vez él se alejaría de ella, era lo más probable… tal vez… dejaría de tratarla como a una amiga y comenzaría a ser más serio con ella. ¿Podría? El mareo le estaba causando náuseas. El frío era sumamente intenso. Divagó entre aquellos pensamientos, remembrando aquella noche…

-Kate, escucha. –Susurró Clint con mucha suavidad, sintiéndose algo enternecido por la inocencia de su alumna tras confesarle aquello, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia la de ella hasta colocarla encima con sutileza. Se percató entonces que estaba demasiado caliente. –Katie, estás… -Se incorporó un poco, llevando la mano libre hacia la frente de la muchacha. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre. -¿Kate?

La cabeza de la chica cayó hacia el frente sin fuerza, los ojos cerrados, dándole a comprender que la chica había colapsado por la misma fiebre.

-¡Kate!

-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. El brillo del amanecer

**Capítulo VII**

 **El brillo del amanecer**

Kate.

 _Me siento parcialmente disgustada con ello. Su risa. Como si se estuviese burlando de mis palabras, de lo que yo siento. O es que tal vez son los nervios causados por mis palabras… ¿cuántas chicas le habrán dicho lo que yo? Según tengo entendido todo el tiempo ha sido él quien se acerca a ellas, y es él quien había sido rechazado, engañado, herido. Con solo ver a esa mujer, Bárbara._

 _Tal vez sea mi edad. Tal vez sea que no tenga las esplendorosas curvas de una mujer de treinta años, que no hable como si quisiera acostarme con todo el mundo, que mi cabello no caiga en estéticas ondas rojas o rubias, que mis tacones no alcancen siquiera los cinco centímetros; que no me interese el dinero, la fama… no lo sé sinceramente. Quizá no le gusta que le diga las cosas de frente, algo que hago normalmente con él por la misma confianza que él me ha entregado. Tal vez solo sea una niña inmadura que no sabe lo que siente._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de que mi edad es corta, tengo sentimientos aunque no los exprese tan abiertamente._

 _Dormí en su cama sin hacer nada más hasta que la luna brilló; en ese momento, de forma inconsciente, anhelaba ser suya, el seguir durmiendo en su cálido abrazo y en su aliento alcohólico. Quería que una parte de él fuese para mí, una parte genuina de su abrazo gentil y de su calor. No puedo seguir engañándome de esta manera, por muy incorrecto que sea._

 _No si eso está en su mente, si lo estuvo cuando dormía, aquél instante en el que me dijo que yo… era lo único que le quedaba. Podía, en su ebriedad, tenerme en su mente como un pensamiento fuerte, un sentimiento muy fuerte, intenso, aun cuando estaba con su ex esposa hablando de sabrá cuantas cosas. Podría ser yo, pude ser yo…_

 _En cierto aspecto podría decirse que yo no conozco nada acerca de esa clase de sentimientos entre dos personas, quizá decirle que me gustaba era algo muy fuerte para él; peor aún, pudo imaginar una niñería de una chiquilla sin mucho sentido común o raciocino, algo falso y meramente físico como todas aquellas mujeres que lo miraban con deseo, tal como esa mesera. Tal vez alberga la idea de que su verdadero amor llegará a casa con él, esa persona que le amaría tal y como es, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase._

 _¿Acaso yo no lo hago feliz? Cuando sonríe de esa manera tan distinta al mirarme, ¿no es por mí? Aquellos días que despertaba a fuerzas, que se esmeraba en acomodar las cosas en su departamento aunque fuese un completo fracaso, cuando me muestra cómo tirar correctamente, cuando conversa conmigo horas mientras estamos tirados en la alfombra de la sala, contemplando el techo… ¿qué es todo eso? ¿No es por mí? ¿No le causo yo esa sonrisa, esa alegría?_

 _¿Qué es todo este monólogo al vacío? ¿Otra canción tonta de amor como cantaba aquél viejo músico? No soy una niña. Siento. Y lo que yo siento por él es algo auténtico, no una falsedad o un juego para divertirme. No es un juego de niños. Siento cariño, siento deseo por permanecer a su lado, siento alegría cuando él está contento y complacido, siento su tristeza y me desespera. Veo que escapa del dolor, veo que toma decisiones estúpidas en base a éste, veo cómo cae en su debilidad y vuelve arrastrándose por los suelos, ebrio y con el autoestima destruido._

 _¿Quién es el inmaduro aquí?_

 _Yo no huyo, te he dicho a la cara tantas cosas._

 _Te quiero conmigo, no voy a ocultarlo más. Quiero estar a tu lado y seguir mirando tu sonrisa animada. Quiero seguir haciéndote sentir orgulloso con mis tiros, con lo que más amo hacer. Quiero tu cercanía. No me importa si el amor llega a ti de alguien más, puedo vivir feliz tan solo mirándote sonreír genuinamente a pesar de que no sea conmigo._

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿No es amor?_

 _Tienes mi cuerpo junto a ti, y quieres apoderarte de mi mente, de mi alma. No pienses siquiera en decirme que no._

 _¿Podría ser yo…?_

 _Post Data. Ya creceré._


	8. Fiebre de lunes por la noche, parte 2

**Capítulo VIII**

 **Fiebre de lunes por la noche, parte 2**

 **I**

-¡Kate!

Se levantó de la silla, genuinamente asustado al contemplar a aquella chiquilla con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos cerrados, la cabeza suavemente baja; no, tenía que admitir que, aunque estaba acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión, en el momento que la vio colapsar sobre la mesa todo su mundo se cerró por completo, dejándole unos intensos escalofríos que le sacudieron violentamente, tanto que se culparía de ello horas después. De inmediato se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos (ante la mirada sorprendida de comensales y meseros), para así huir a paso veloz hacia donde había dejado el vehículo bastante consciente de que se veía como una especie de secuestrador novato. Era un desconsiderado, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que ella se sentía tan mal…?

La subió al automóvil, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad con algo de torpeza y ajustándole la chaqueta, convencido de que la pobre chica debía haberse estado muriendo de frío.

-Katherine. –Le movió suavemente del hombro.

-…Su calor… -Susurró ella entre sueños.

Cerró la puerta en ese instante y se dispuso a conducir.

 **II**

¿Qué era lo que sabía de Kate?

Que tenía dieciséis años. Que estaba en el bachillerato, pero era una especie de niña prodigio que llevaba ya algunas materias universitarias. Que tenía un cuerpo de niña bajo la holgada ropa que usaba. Que era arrogante, imprudente y bastante despistada. Que no se guardaba nada. Que tenía un amigo muy íntimo, Isaí. Que sus padres no eran los más ejemplares del mundo, y que la única persona que era realmente importante para ella era su nodriza, nana Vivi. Que amaba la arquería. Que había soledad en su mirada, esa misma soledad que él veía reflejado en sus propios ojos cuando se miraba en el espejo.

Y esa nueva adquisición. Sabía que a ella le gustaba.

Condujo con bastante desesperación, la situación lo ameritaba (y llevaba su placa en caso de que alguien lo detuviera, alegando emergencia), tirando en la última salida al boulevard su sentido común al conducir hacia su departamento en vez de a un hospital como hubiese hecho una persona en sus cabales (¿cabales? ¿En Clint? ¿Los venden?); entró al estacionamiento del edificio departamental donde vivía como un desquiciado, casi provocándole un colapso mental a Bip, que ya se lo figuraba estampándose contra el edificio.

Pero hasta el mismo portero, que conocía bien las manías del inquilino más curioso del edificio, se pudo percatar que, en esta ocasión, el policía estaba genuinamente asustado con aquél curioso bulto que llevaba en brazos, un bulto con largas piernas de adolescente y una melena negra como la noche que sobresalía por sobre su brazo.

-¡Te juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo! –Soltó Clint aquella letanía de cuando hacía algo indebido, más acelerada que de costumbre al ir corriendo en dirección al elevador.

Lo vio entrar al elevador, presionando con rapidez los botones para que se cerrara la puerta, histérico. Fue entonces que Bip notó que la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos no era nadie más que la chiquilla Kate, envuelta en la chaqueta de Clint, y al parecer se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado. –Susurró el guardia de seguridad para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que esa niña le había hecho algo, algo bueno.

Ella estaba temblando, y susurraba cosas que no podía comprender como si estuviese atrapada en una tormentosa pesadilla, tal vez debido a su misma histeria; estuvo a punto de patear la puerta al tener diversas dificultades con la llave de la entrada, propenso a que sonaran las alarmas del edificio.

-Kate, Kate, Katie… me pones nervioso. –Susurró, agitado.

Caminó hacia su habitación sin encender las luces, por lo que se llevó de corbata algunas cosas que no supo distinguir e hizo un escándalo tremendo, incluyendo algo que parecía de vidrio pues hubo sonido de rotura distintivo… ni siquiera eso pudo sacarlo del letargo en el que se encontraba. Finalmente pudo dejarla acomodada sobre su cama no sin antes apartar el mar de caos casi de forma impetuosa para que ella pudiese estar mejor. Notó entonces que temblaba. La envolvió entre sábanas y colchas, así como almohadones, víctima de su impetuosa desesperación; lo primero que se le ocurrió en su ataque de histeria tan pronto se desprendió de ella fue colocarle un termómetro electrónico, y lo segundo… tomar el teléfono fijo y mirarlo acosadoramente, indeciso pero asustado. No podía dejarla así, era su niña ahora. Marcó un número de memoria antes de que pudiese arrepentirse.

-¿…Es eso? –Susurró Kate entre sueños.

Los tonos corrían, largos y tortuosos, cada uno animando a Clint para que colgase el teléfono y buscara a otra persona que igual pudiese ayudarlo… finalmente los tonos se detuvieron, y sintió un impetuoso deseo por azotar el teléfono contra la base, terminar esa llamada. Sentía que el corazón iba a escapársele por la boca.

-¿Hola? –Había contestado una voz de niño.

Iba a desmayarse, la mirada comenzó a empañársele y pronto se encontraría tirado en el suelo estúpidamente, mientras Kate sufría con su fiebre en la cama. Un intenso escalofrío lo recorrió espantosamente al escuchar aquella vocecita; suspiró, intentando sentir una calma que realmente no tenía, o al menos aparentar que tenía algo de cordura en esa situación, y sobre todas las cosas, no desmayarse como un imbécil y dejar que Kate…

-Hola, Alexander. –Contestó finalmente, nervioso. Se llevó los dedos índice y medio a las sienes. -¿Puedes… pasarme a mamá, por favor?

-¿Papá? –Cuestionó el chiquillo nuevamente. Hubo un destello de asombro en su infantil voz.

-Por favor, es importante.

-Está bien, espera, no cuelgues. –Pidió con genuino gusto.

Sonidos de hogar pasaron por el auricular. Algo en su pecho se encogió espantosamente, estrujándolo de forma dolorosa y provocando que su aliento se cortara de golpe; en algún momento de su vida él estuvo allí de pie, sentado, sonriendo, esperando el teléfono, esperando la cena, entre conversaciones triviales de "¿cómo estuvo tu día?" y risas animadas, risas infantiles que tanta paz traían en él. Naufragó entre recuerdos encantadores, entre recuerdos duros…

-Espero tengas una buena razón para llamar tan precipitadamente, Clinton. –La firme voz de Bárbara lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, recordándole de golpe la situación en la que estaba.

-Hola, Bárbara. –Susurró, bastante tenso.

-¿Pasa algo? –Su voz cambió completamente. Claro, ella le ubicaba bien. –Te escuchas realmente mal.

-Sí, de hecho. Yo… no supe a quién más llamar, lo lamento.

-Debes estar realmente desesperado entonces.

-Lo estoy. Katie… Kate está hirviendo en fiebre, y no sé qué hacer.

-¿Kate? –Se escuchó como si le hubiese sorprendido. O causado risa. –No me digas, tu aprendiz la chiquilla amable. Vaya, te estás preocupando por alguien más que no eres tú, eso sí que es una novedad.

-Bárbara, esto es en serio.

-¿Ya has visto qué temperatura tiene?

-Espera. –Se sentó suavemente sobre la cama al lado de la chica, retirándole el termómetro que le había colocado antes para observarlo. Había sonado hacía un rato, pero estaba tan tenso que no lo había escuchado sonar. –Tiene 39 grados.

-Es bastante alta. Hay que bajarle la temperatura para que no convulsione, no se te ocurra sacarla al frío en el estado que está. Puedes meterla en la tina con agua tibia.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Claro que es en serio! Es una niña, Clint, por Dios.

-Lo sé, no pienses mal de mí.

-Después de que le bajes la fiebre le darás medicamento para evitar que se le vuelva a subir, así evitas la posibilidad de que vomite después.

-Entiendo.

-Tan pronto se le baje tienes que hablarle a su familia, llevarla al médico. Hace viento, no creo que sea prudente sacarla ahora.

Hubo voces tras de ella que atrajeron su atención de Clint. Eran dos voces, ambas masculinas, perfectamente audibles para él; uno era Alexander, su hijo.

-Gracias, Bárbara. –Susurró con algo más de calma, colgando el teléfono de forma inmediata para evitar escuchar alguna contestación por parte de ella.

-¿…Ser yo…? –Murmuró Kate entre sus sueños tormentosos, llamando nuevamente la atención del policía.

Intentó centrarse en lo que más importaba en ese momento, no en su sufrimiento personal. Suspiró profundamente para así intentar recobrar la calma, y se fue hacia el baño a paso calmado; encendió la luz, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo para abrir las llaves de la tina que casi no usaba por mera pereza, templando el agua; sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar nuevamente en él debido al denso silencio que le rodeaba, solamente interrumpido por el agua al caer tan estrepitosamente… ¿Alexander miraba a su madre con otro hombre? ¿Pensaba en él alguna vez? ¿Realmente… había sentido gusto tras haberlo escuchado por teléfono unos instantes?

-Nana. –Escuchó que Kate gimió de repente.

Se incorporó rápidamente, cerrando las llaves al notar que el agua ya llegaba casi a la orilla de la tina en su distracción, mareándose un poco antes de ir hacia donde se encontraba la chica; al acercarse a ella de inmediato retiró todas las colchas en las que la había envuelto, así como las medias y las botas… pero tan pronto la tuvo en frente se vio envuelto en un dilema existencial: el de tener que desnudarla completamente para evitar humedecer su ropa. Era in capaz de tocar algún centímetro de su piel, se sentiría un completo criminal. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, terminó quitándole los finos pantalones de mezclilla con cuidado de no tocarla, dejándola en el blusón que le cubría hasta medio muslo; finalmente la alzó en brazos (esbelta como una niña pero con la curvatura de una mujer), llevándola al baño con cuidado… parecía una muñeca de trapo, algo que le heló la sangre. La sumergió con cuidado en el agua templada, mojándose sin remedio las mangas de la camisa.

"De una mujer."

Kate despertó bruscamente del letargo en el que había estado sumida tras haberla dejado en el agua, como si despertara de una densa pesadilla; tal vez si había estado teniendo pesadillas, pues había hablado dormida cosas inconexas entre sí. Entre toda esa odisea que habían tenido esa tarde, Clint se había decidido a cuidar de ella, aun sabiendo que tal vez hacía aquello por el reflejo de que Bárbara no lo dejaba acercar demasiado a Alexander por temor a su irresponsabilidad, pero no le importaba a esas alturas; le sentaba bien cuidar de ella, le tenía auténtico cariño… y le daba una razón para seguir adelante.

-¿Katie? –Susurró con suavidad al notar la azulada y asustada mirada de la chica.

-¿C-Clint? –Notó que ella se había encogido en el agua, temblorosa, mientras le miraba fijamente como si de un cachorro extraviado se tratase. Probablemente si se encontrara extraviada, al no captar en primeras el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Calma, ya estarás bien.

-Tengo… tanto frío… -Susurró. Y, sin más, rompió en un sonoro llanto contra la orilla de la tina.

Estaba aterrorizado oficialmente. Era la primera vez que veía a Katie llorar. Se sintió algo dolido con aquella faceta tan indefensa que le estaba mostrando en ese momento, siendo que ella siempre había sido tan ruda y altanera como si nada pudiese tocarla o conmoverla; alzó la mano derecha por sobre sus cabellos oscuros, sintiendo la calidez de su fiebre, sumamente conmovido con ella… estaba mostrándose vulnerable en frente de él, señal inequívoca de que confiaba en su presencia. De repente se le figuró como una pequeña ave, un gorrión herido, el cual estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos tratando de evitar que se lastimara.

-Lo sé, cariño. –Contestó en un muy suave susurro, inclinándose hasta recargarse en la orilla de la tina, junto a ella. –Solo será un momento, te lo prometo.

 **III**

Fue un momento de cuarenta minutos.

Clint se había quedado sentado en el resbaloso y húmedo suelo del baño, pues cuando había metido a Katie un poco de esa agua excedente se había derramado y no había limpiado víctima de su desesperación… esperaba no romperse la cadera al resbalar en ella; tenía la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la tina, contemplando el claro techo con la luz atenuada levemente. Junto a él, aun dentro de la tina, Kate se mantenía sostenida de la misma orilla muy cerca de la cabeza de él, el negro cabello goteando la humedad, mirando de reojo a su maestro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas u la azulada mirada brillosa de las lágrimas que le habían abandonado.

-Lo siento. –Susurró ella, aun fuera de sí, contemplando el rubio y fino cabello de su maestro, así como su perfil, incapaz de moverse o hacer alguna otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? –Murmuró en el mismo tono de voz suave y tranquila, sin mirarla. Se sentía sumamente agotado tras toda esa odisea.

-Por preocuparte de esta manera.

-No es nada, suelo vivir preocupado y estresado. –Frunció el ceño levemente. –Sin embargo, debiste decirme desde antes que te sentías así de mal.

-En ese momento yo solo tenía frío, no sabía que me pondría así.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento muy mareada. Quiero salir ya.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –Intentó mirarla de reojo.

-Eso creo.

Se incorporó de inmediato, dándose fuerza mental, andando con algo de pesadumbre hacia el mueble de herrería sobre el inodoro, donde se encontraban las toallas dobladas; ella había intentado levantarse, recia y dura como siempre, pero era más que obvio que no podría mantenerse en pie por mucho que lo quisiera. La ayudó a tomar asiento con cuidado en la orilla de la tina para así poder envolverla en una toalla bastante amplia, alzándola en brazos con facilidad llevándola a la cama nuevamente; percibió su temblor, y su respiración agitada aun cálida… haciéndole remembrar risas infantiles en su memoria.

-No es el momento. –Susurró para él mismo.

La dejó sentada sobre su cama, aun envuelta en la toalla, y comenzó a buscar ropa seca para que ella pudiese colocarse; de igual forma no sería la primera vez que la chica andaría con las largas camisas suyas.

-¿Puedes… vestirte sola? –Cuestionó de repente, sintiéndose algo tenso. Quizá era una niña en su mente, pero igual su figura era ya casi la de una mujer, y su mente se oponía a tocarla. –Mientras voy por el medicamento.

-Creo… que si…

Le dejó entonces con algo de lentitud, notando que ella había comenzado a levantarse el blusón húmedo, sintiéndose medianamente relajado; anduvo con lentitud hacia la cocina, tomándose su tiempo para que ella pudiese vestirse con tranquilidad, o al menos hasta que a él le dio pendiente; sin embargo, al volver a la habitación con el medicamento, tuvo un encuentro que casi le hizo regresar corriendo hacia la cocina: se toó con la espalda desnuda de su alumna entre los aun húmedos cabellos negros que caían caprichosamente… estrecha, como si algún escultor con un avanzado sentido de la estética se hubiese lucido moldeándola, en una leve curvatura que terminaba en la cadera, ampliándose delicadamente bajo la prenda que la hacía por bóxer, el cual le venía hosco ante la fina porcelana que era su piel clara. Tuvo un colapso mental al verla (y apreciarla) de esa manera, sintiéndose mareado, nauseabundo consigo mismo por pensar de semejante manera con ella… al menos hasta que notó que ella estaba luchando por no caer encima de la cama hacia el frente, la camiseta azul marino sobre el cuello y un brazo.

-Katie. –Susurró, aterrado aun. –No te gires, por favor.

Ella no renegó ante aquello, indicativo de que no tenía fuerzas ni para putearlo o tacharlo de pervertido. Dejó la medicación sobre el buró adyacente a la cama y se sentó tras ella; tomó la camiseta con la yema de los dedos, de la orilla, y se la colocó así por la espalda, asegurándose de no tocar ni un centímetro de su piel. Debía admitir que era muy bella aun en el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, pero no podía pensar en algo impuro con ella, jamás.

Era su gorrión, de colores púrpura y negro; aquél gorrión que protegía con las manos para evitar que se hiciera daño.

-Ten. –Se colocó finalmente a su lado, contemplando el rostro adormecido de la chica, pasándole dos píldoras y un vaso transparente con agua. –Ayudará a que se te baje la fiebre. En un momento llamaré a tu casa, pero debes descansar mientras tanto, no puedes salir en ese estado.

Temblando aun y sin poder reclamarle, Kate tomó el vaso con la izquierda, así como las pastillas, las cuales se llevó a los labios con inusitada lentitud, como si temiera que se fuera a desarmar por cualquier movimiento brusco. Bebió el agua, y sin más se dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama de costado, encogiéndose como una niña pequeña, y él se encargó de volver a abrigarla con las colchas, sentándose a su lado mientras le dirigía una tenue sonrisa. Lo peor había pasado ya, por fortuna.

-Clint. –Susurró ella de entre las colchas.

-Me es hasta extraño que me llames por mi nombre. Me he acostumbrado a tus usuales "anciano" o "viejo".

-¿Prefieres que te llame así?

Alzó los hombros suavemente, no valía la pena preocuparse por ello ahora. La chica había sonreído, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

-¿Me… quieres contigo?

-Katie. –Susurró, sintiendo una punzada. Remembró el incidente en la cafetería. "Me gustas."

-No importa… si tú nunca sientes… algo así por mí. Así… así soy yo.

No supo qué contestarle. Realmente no tenía deseos de herirla, ni de que se fuera de su lado mucho menos; prefirió, para el asombro de sí mismo, guardar silencio cuando normalmente hubiese cedido o mandado al diablo con toda facilidad a quien fuese… pero no era una mujer desconocida que le pedía una noche de sexo o un "algo más", sino la confesión de una niña a la que le tenía aprecio. Prefirió seguir sintiendo lo mismo que esa noche, no iba a arruinar esto como todo lo que solía caer en sus manos… se sentía bien de esa manera.

-Te quiero, Katie. –Contestó finalmente, tras unos minutos de planear lo que iba a decirle. –No pienses cosas extrañas. Si no te quisiera de esta manera no estuviese como loco buscando que hacer contigo.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? Hasta que me duerma…

-Sabes que eso es cosa de niños. –Sonrió con amplitud, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Legalmente… soy una niña, anciano.

Dejó la mano derecha posada sobre sus cabellos oscuros, y ella cerró los ojos en ese momento, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. Notó que la fiebre estaba disminuyendo.

-Me quedaré contigo, descuida. Descansa.

 **IV**

Si, tenía una curiosa manía al dormir, lo reconocía libre y abiertamente. Hay gente que ronca, hay gente que se mueve por toda la cama como si tuviera ataques convulsivos, hay algunos que hablan dormidos y hasta son capaces de entablar una conversación sin recordar nada al día siguiente. Él, cuando dormía, le daba por abrazar las almohadas, por eso su cama estaba llena de ellas (entre otros objetos identificables en la penumbra de la noche y que a veces resultaban dolorosos ante el contacto precipitado con ellas)… literalmente, cuando dormía con alguien, era un completo encimoso… en términos vulgares.

Natalia siempre se había quejado de que no la dejaba respirar, por lo que a veces prefería no quedarse a dormir con él. Bárbara, en sus tiempos de matrimonio, pedía clemencia cuando la sujetaba en las noches de una forma atípica. Sam y James, dos compañeros del cuartel de policías sencillamente lo golpearon en ciertas noches donde les correspondió tener que dormir juntos, el segundo dejándole de recuerdo un potente puñetazo (pues era un sujeto bastante grande y de armas tomar), fracturándole el tabique de la nariz. Kate…

Ella tenía una curiosa forma de dormir de costado siempre, y encogida como si de un gato se tratase, lo cual curiosamente ensamblaba bien con su manía como si hubiese encontrado la forma de acurrucarse entre sus brazos de forma idónea y bella, resultándole cómo tanto a él como a ella dejándoles descansar tranquilamente y sin quejas nocturnas, al menos hasta que ella despertó esa mañana pidiendo que la dejara ir al baño. Se descubrió sintiendo mucho frío en el momento que ella se le separó… estaba más que consciente que había dormido con ella esa noche de ebriedad, pero prefirió jamás mencionarlo, pues no quería ponerla igual de nerviosa que cuando se levantó y se fue.

Abrió los ojos primero cuando percibió la luz del sol a través de la clara cortina de su recámara entre fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior mezclados con los sueños que había tenido; no recordó el momento en el que había terminado recostado en su propia cama, boca arriba, aun con los zapatos puestos y, para más inri, a Katie acomodada sobre su pecho, entre sus brazos, durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente ya sin fiebre por fortuna. Tan pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba, estuvo seguro de que ella le iba a recitar todas las maldiciones que se sabía si se daba cuenta que estaba enlazada con él tan… sugestivamente; sin embargo, se resistía a separase de ella, de esa sensación tan grata que le causaba el suave peso de su cuerpecito de adolescente.

- _Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines?_ _Maybe the next time I'll be yours and you maybe you'll be mine._ –Tarareó suavemente sin motive alguno, remembrando una vieja canción que de pronto había entrado en su cabeza.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de lucha entre quedarse con ella en la cama y fingir demencia, o comportarse como un adulto, terminó por incorporarse de forma lenta para evitar despertarla. Tenía que llamar a su familia… o a un médico. Terminó con el teléfono fijo en la oreja izquierda, escuchando con bastante tranquilidad los tonos que daban línea a diferencia de la noche anterior, que estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Buenos días. –Saludó a quien había contestado. –Soy Clint B., el maestro de arquería de Katherine. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Vivian A. –Dijo aquella mujer. -¿Ha sucedido algo con Katherine?

-Bueno, verá, tuvimos unas complicaciones, pero ella está bien…

Fue una plática de más de una hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	9. La prueba preliminar

**Capítulo IX**

 **La prueba preliminar**

I

Había soñado nuevamente.

Soñó estar sumergida en un fragante calor, en un abrazo gentil que la hacía sentirse protegida, como si en ese momento nada ni nadie pudiese alcanzarla… antes de que un doloroso pinchazo la sacara bruscamente de aquella zona de comodidad mental en la que estaba sumida. Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa (con dificultad, en realidad), notando que tenía los párpados inflamados tras haber estado llorando la noche anterior, además de un mareante dolor de cabeza que le impidió soltarle unos cuantos insultos al que estaba lastimándola sin su permiso; frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, el cabello oscuro pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, el cual estaba desechando la jeringuilla que había utilizado en ella con bastante naturalidad. El estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello delataba su profesión, médico o enfermero.

-¿Hola? –Saludó ella no sin cierto sarcasmo, tocándose el sitio donde le habían inyectado, o sea la retaguardia.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. –Saludó el hombre de salud con una gentil sonrisa, calmando a la chica de forma inmediata. Se miraba como un profesional bastante cordial a pesar del ultrajo. –No era mi intención sacarla de su sueño, pero era necesario colocarle una inyección para evitar alguna infección. Se sentirá mejor en unas horas por el medicamento.

-Comprendo, vaya. –Tuvo que sonreír a medias, tampoco iba a comportase como una cretina con el sujeto que estaba ayudándola. –Gracias, supongo.

-No hay de qué. Si me disculpa, ahora.

El sujeto movió la cabeza suavemente con una sonrisa amable antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación… y entonces, notó finalmente que se encontraba en una amplia cama que no era la de ella. Era la cama de Clint. Estaba en su habitación. El médico abrió la puerta, y ella pudo ver a su maestro tan tranquilo y quitado de la pena, estando recargado en la barra de la cocina descalzo y vistiendo un pantalón holgado de deporte color gris oscuro así como una camiseta blanca lisa… todo un modelo de ropa que mostraba con descaro su desfachatez masculina (y aun así el muy infeliz se miraba de lo más lindo…). El médico o enfermero comenzó a hablar con él tan pronto lo miró, acerca de medicamentos o lo que fuese.

Mientras ella caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y comenzaba a morir por dentro.

¡Qué espanto! El día anterior debió haber sido más que perfecto, y ella lo arruinó azotando sin gracia por la fiebre mientras le confesaba le gustaba justo al aire libre en un restaurante, y lo peor, había escuchado su risa antes de sumergirse en esa extraña inconsciencia; su garganta se cerró de repente y su mirada comenzó a empañarse, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada con aquello, ¿qué estaría pensando Clint de ella en ese momento? ¿En qué concepto la tenía ahora? Se hubiese soltado llorando sin más en ese momento si no fuera por el teléfono fijo, que comenzó a sonar justo al costado de sus piernas sobre la cama. Como los hombres aún se encontraban hablando acerca de cuidados y medicamentos, se atrevió a contestar a pesar de que no se sentía del todo tranquila, y su voz podía delatarla.

-¿Hola? –Contestó con la voz un poco ronca, cayendo en cuenta tarde de que podía toparse con algo comprometedor. Esperaba que no, suficiente tenía con la situación vivida.

-Hola, buen día. –Le saludó una curiosa y amable voz femenina, la cual se le hizo extrañamente familiar. –Eres Kate, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es. –Se cohibió un poco con aquello.

-Imaginé que seguías allí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me siento algo mejor, gracias. –Tensó los labios un poco. -¿Quién habla, perdón?

-Discúlpame, soy Bárbara. –Dijo, bastante gentil, provocándole un intenso escalofrío a la chica. –Clint me llamó ayer muy desesperado, no sabía qué hacer contigo ya que estabas hirviendo en fiebre. Llamé para saber si no te había matado con una sobredosis de medicamento o algo parecido.

-Sigo con vida, sin duda. –Y sonrió, sintiéndose algo conmovida. –Ahora se encuentra hablando con el médico.

-Está bien, es lo mejor. Entonces, cuídate mucho, Kate.

-¿No quiere hablar con él…?

-No, no te preocupes, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente anoche. Nos vemos.

-Sí, hasta luego, y gracias por preocuparse.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, tanto que lo sentía en las sienes, olvidando por completo el chasco de la noche anterior; Clint había llamado a su ex esposa la noche anterior, preocupado por ella. Debía ser toda una calamidad como para que Bárbara se preocupara de que él fuese capaz de intoxicar a alguien, pero o que a ella le importaba en ese momento era lo que había hecho por ella… ¡Estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella! ¡Le cuidó toda la noche! Se sentía algo estúpida emocionándose de tal forma, pero su organismo de adolescente se lo estaba exigiendo. Se arrojó en la cama nuevamente, retorciéndose y rodando entre almohadas y colchas suaves (perfumadas de repente a él), sin poder contener más su emoción.

- _Brake me, shake me, hate me, take me over._ –Canturreaba para ella, las mejillas encendidas y una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras su estómago se revolvía como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Así era como se sentía…?

-Katie, ¿te ha hecho mal la medicación?

Se congeló abruptamente al escuchar su voz; se incorporó de golpe entre las sábanas, el negro cabello revuelto, notando que el anciano se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida (o de burla) mientras ella se estaba retorciendo en la cama… se sintió sumamente avergonzada y molesta por su actitud tan infantil, optando por bajarse a su nivel y arrojarle uno de los cojines que se encontraba en la cama. Él lo atrapó con la mano izquierda sin chiste, para luego romper en una sonora y calmada risa.

-¿Qué no sabes llamar a la puerta de la habitación de una chica, anciano horrible? –Se quejó en un leve chillido histérico, víctima del nerviosismo tras haber sido descubierta. –Puedes encontrarte con algo comprometedor.

-Técnicamente es mi habitación, _gorrioncillo_ … además, estoy curado de espanto contigo, anoche vi más de ti de lo que hubiese querido.

-¿Qué? –Gritó sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo de pronto que su mundo había perdido color y nitidez.

-No eres más que una niñita, apenas y tienes curvas…

-¡Eres un pervertido, Clinton! –Gritó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, segura de que la había escuchado hasta Bip en la planta baja, comenzando a arrojarle todos los cojines que se encontraban en la cama, de los cuales ninguno le dio llanamente ya que los cubría con sus manos entre risas. -¡Ojalá te metan preso por pedófilo!

Se terminaron finalmente todos los cojines de la cama, y él seguía riendo pero ahora a carcajadas, una risa jovial que parecía liberadora… ¿acaso él la había llamado "gorrioncillo"? Hubo un leve punzar de timidez en su pecho.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! –Se defendió de inmediato, mientras recogía algunos cojines del suelo… para luego lanzárselos a ella de vuelta, de uno por uno, los cuales le daban con certeza a pesar del esmero de la chica por cubrirse con las manos. –Para empezar, tú fuiste la que se me declaró anoche como una colegiala enamorada, podría acusarte fácilmente de que… acosas a un pobre anciano con tus artimañas de fémina, ¿qué te parece eso?

Su cuerpo se vio abordado por una oleada de calor justo cuando una de las almohadas más grandes le daba de lleno en la cabeza tras escuchar aquello; se dejó caer en la cama tras el último golpe, cubriéndose con las colchas de la cabeza a los pies y acomodándose en posición fetal, sintiéndose brutalmente avergonzada por sus palabras. No sabía si soltarse llorando, reírse o qué. Gorrioncillo. Así la había llamado él.

-Katie. –Se acercó a aquél bulto que se encontraba justo en medio de su cama, pensando que tal vez se había pasado un poco con lo que le había dicho. -¿Katie? ¿Aún no eres mariposa?

-¡Largo! –Gritó el bulto en la cama.

-Pero si esta es mi…

-¡Dije LARGO! Anciano horrible…

Clint sonrió levemente, sintiendo afecto por ella. Definitivamente la había intimidado con sus palabras solo, esperaba que no estuviese llorando o algo parecido. Lo dudaba. Estaba más seguro de que la chica iba a cobrárselas después y con creces.

-Me voy entonces, pero te aviso que Vivian vendrá por ti en media hora más.

Kate sintió nausea del mismo nerviosismo.

II

El regaño de nana Vivi fue más tenue de lo que esperaba, y poco tardó en comprender que ella también había caído bajo el encanto que su maestro tenía con las damas (y la sonrisa boba de él cuando se marchaban corroboraba su teoría); tan pronto llegaron a casa, la hizo comer, tomar su medicación y abrigarse casi exageradamente debido a que "estaba haciendo más frío ahora". También se encargó de contactar a una compañera de la escuela para que le trajera los deberes pendientes de la escuela… todo lo que una madre de verdad hacía por su hija.

Argelia era una chica muy vistosa en la escuela, ya que, además de su inusual físico, siempre le estaban llamando la atención los prefectos por cualquier cosa; llevaba el uniforme mal puesto todo el tiempo, la falda tres dedos más corta de lo reglamentario, además de que su cabello siempre estaba alborotado en rizos rebeldes color avellana y azul cielo que caían caprichosamente hasta sus hombros. Le agradaba, pues siempre daba el aspecto de ser una chica ruda y fuerte, pero en realidad era sumamente justa con sus compañeros de clase, y siempre estaba sonriendo. Era una especie de líder rebelde. Ella había sido a la que nana Vivi había llamado al saber que era una de las chicas más "cercanas" a ella, y la única que no pondría de pretexto que tenía clase de tennis o algo parecido… pues esta chica rebelde era becada.

-Aló, Katherine. –Saludó aquella imponente chica que ostentaba el primer Dan en tae kwon do, sonriendo como siempre tan pronto entró en la sala donde tenían a la nombrada apachurrada. Aun llevaba el uniforme, aunque el saco había acabado atado en su cintura, no había corbata y tenía la blusa blanca desabrochada por completo para dejar ver su blusa interior color celeste. –Pensé que las niñas ricas eran de oro y no se enfermaban.

Kate sonrió con cierto gusto, sentada en el sofá más amplio de la sala, con el cachorro revoloteándole en los pies ociosamente jalándole la manta en la que la tenían envuelta; Argelia de inmediato cambió su sonrisa altanera por un semblante de perplejidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó Kate, confusa.

-Te ves rara. –Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado, dejando los libros que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesita del medio. Aquello provocó que el cachorro se ensañara con las cuerdas de sus botines, algo que ella no le molestó.

-Estoy enferma, tonta.

-Ya sé que estas enferma, pero no tienes ese tipo de cara ahora, es distinta a otras veces. Algo te ha pasado.

Kate se estremeció un poco, y la oscura mirada de su compañera de clase se entrecerró en una señal de certeza.

-¿Por qué asumes eso?

-No lo asumo, lo sé con solo mirarte. Ah, ya sé. –Sonrió con complicidad. –Ya no eres virgen.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Casi gritó ante la mención. Por algún motivo llegó a su mente la idea de que había dormido con él. –No, por Dios, no soy una cualquiera.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Arqueó una ceja en desconcierto.

-No insinúo nada, es diferente. Tú ya tienes novia, y yo no, simple. No me entregaría a alguien porque sí.

-Entonces, te gusta alguien y no es Isaí, ¿cierto?

Tensó los labios un momento, guardando silencio. Nana Vivi se encontraba en el patio regando las plantas de la forma más calmada del mundo, por lo que no la esperaría en unos minutos… ¿sería prudente confesarle a ella lo que pasaba? No tenía a nadie más… solo a nana Vivi, a Isaí y a Clint. Alzó suavemente los hombros, pues sabía que Argelia no la juzgaría.

-Es un imposible. –Contestó finalmente. –No me esmero en ello.

-¡Vaya! Entonces si es que hay alguien que te gusta de verdad. ¿Es una chica? No me digas que soy yo. –Bromeó con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, para nada, ni te ilusiones. –Hizo un gesto con la mano, pero sonreía… aunque estaba sumamente avergonzada, algo completamente extraño para Argelia.

-Ja, claro. Entonces, supongo que tiene novia.

-Yo asumo que debe de tener novia o algo parecido. –Dijo, pensando en esa tal Nat con la que estaba tan ilusionado el hombre. –Digo, es bastante… vistoso, no puede pasar desapercibido. Pero ese no es el problema en realidad. Es solo que él es algo mayor para mí, además de que tiene gustos con mujeres bastante exuberantes.

-¿Exuberantes? Niña, cuando es amor, da igual si tienes cara de blasfemia y lo sabes. Y por la edad, no le veo lo malo a que un hombre sea mayor que la chica, digo, creo que es hasta normal.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No es amor?"

-Me lleva… catorce años encima. –Contestó en un suave susurro. Amor. Esa era una palabra demasiado fuerte para ella. –Es mi maestro de arquería.

Argelia se había quedado con la boca abierta tras escuchar aquello, un gesto que le causó gracia a Kate aunque tenía pocos deseos de reírse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa en ese momento.

-¡Kate! Ese sujeto debe tener… treinta, ¿no? –Susurró igual, aunque se escuchaba algo asustada. –Dime, ¿es que te ha dicho o hecho algo? Debes pensar mejor cuando él y tú…

-No pienses cosas extrañas, él no me ha insinuado nada. –Su rostro ardió, y supuso que estaba enrojecido. –De hecho fui yo la que le dije que me gustaba.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Se soltó riendo y me dijo que podría ser mi padre.

-¡Con justa razón, Katherine!

-No entiendes, yo…

La conversación se vio interrumpida abruptamente, ya que nana Vivi había abierto la puerta corrediza de la cocina para así entrar nuevamente y quedar en el campo auditivo de ambas chicas; la plática nueva tuvo que ser escolar después de ello.

III

Sábado.

Pasó cinco, diez, quince minutos parada frente a la puerta del departamento de Clint, el arco colgando de su hombro, el carcaj que en realidad era el tubo para guardar mapas dentro del departamento tras haberlo olvidado desde la semana pasada; había llegado muy segura de sí misma tras haber pasado días pensando en lo sucedido, al menos hasta que llegó a los dos últimos escalones. Sudaba frío, el estómago le amenazaba con sublevarse y humillarla justo en la puerta. ¿Por qué ahora?, gritaba su mente loca de adolescente. ¿Por qué le había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Por qué se había desmayado? ¿Por qué había amanecido en su cama otra vez? ¿Había dormido con ella de nuevo?

-Oh, no. –Se llevó la mano derecha hacia el estómago, sintiendo que se le habían humedecido los ojos. –Maldición, ¿cómo me metí en esto? ¿Por qué no me sucedió con otro muchacho, de mi edad tal vez? ¿Por qué él…?

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar de forma escandalosa, sacándola de su histeria durante unos instantes; comenzó a revolotear entre sus ropas, tirando su arco al suelo, para luego mirar dentro de la pequeña mochila de mezclilla que colgaba de su otro hombro. Tras unos instantes de mover sus cosas de un lado a otro, finalmente encontró el infernal aparato tomándolo justo cuando Clint abría la puerta de la entrada, pegándole un susto de muerte que casi le hace tirar el teléfono al suelo.

-Ah, no pasa nada, ya ha llegado. –Dijo el rubio maestro, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico contra el oído izquierdo y el móvil en la mano derecha, de lo más tranquilo a pesar del gesto de terror en la cara de la chica. –Claro, no pasa nada. –Repitió, mientras se hacía a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar, colgando el teléfono celular. –Me decía que había terminado todo con… si, bueno, es realmente impresionante…

Levantó su arco del suelo cuando se recuperó del susto, para comenzar a caminar dentro del departamento mientras abrazaba su mochila como un colegial perdido, pasando a un lado de él que hablaba tan interesado por el teléfono fijo; no era Natalia o alguna otra chica con plan de pasar la noche con él, era otra clase de interés que… no le causaba mayor celo. Celos, qué tontería, como si fuera suyo. Se pasó como una completa desconocida hacia la sala para tomar asiento en el sofá más amplio, esperando a que el anciano terminara su súper interesante llamada; de pronto comenzó a sentir temor de quedarse sola con él, como si algo pudiese pasar entre ambos si así sucedía. ¿Por qué tanta paranoia de repente? ¿Era una emoción normal o qué? Daba asco la idea de que muchas chicas tal vez habían pasado por lo que ella, aunque diferente. Un romance no correspondido es igual siempre según su percepción… pero ella no estaba prendada de un príncipe cualquiera, sino de un divorciado con un hijo que le llevaba catorce años de diferencia, cualquiera pensaría que él era un abusador de niñas aunque ella hubiese sido la que le confesó aquello. Tal vez Clint se sentía agobiado con ella, tal vez tenía temor de que algo pasara ya que podía meterse en problemas por culpa de ella…

-Me iré yendo. –Dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta tras aquellas deducciones, colocándose de pie como si se hubiese sentado sobre un resorte.

Clint le dirigió la mirada, confuso; tapó el teléfono con la mano derecha, apartando el aparato de su rostro un poco.

-No voy a hacerte nada, gorrión. –Susurró con serenidad.

Se sintió bruscamente avergonzada con ello, sintiendo escalofríos invadirle, además de las náuseas que aparecían acompañando siempre al nerviosismo como dos odiosas amigas indeseables.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –Exclamó casi a la defensiva. –Quiero practicar, se acercan las pruebas preliminares.

-Espera. –Destapó el teléfono y desvió la mirada de ella. –Hablemos después, ¿le parece? Demanda mi atención esta avecilla… ¿tan raro es? Ah, debe ser un motivo interesante. –Vio que la chica se alejaba hacia la puerta, por lo que se lanzó hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y frenar su huida. –No se preocupe, déjemelo a mí. Nos vemos.

-Anciano. –Le miró de reojo de mal humor, sintiendo su mano sujetándola más no haciendo fuerza. –Me estás frenando.

-Ya acabé, desesperada. –Dijo, colgando el teléfono fijo sin soltarla, y arrojando el aparato al sofá más cercano. –No tienes por qué tratare de esta forma, yo no voy a hacerlo.

-No seas tan presuntuoso. –Susurró, pero no lo miraba. Sentía su cara arder y los ojos brillosos. –Ya te dije que son las preliminares, y estoy nerviosa por ello.

Escuchó que había suspirado, tal vez de decepción, no pudo distinguirlo; se atrevió a verle de reojo, notando que no la miraba… tenía la azulada vista puesta en la ventana, al parecer preocupado, intranquilo. Quién sabe. ¿Por ella, tal vez?

-Clint. –Le llamó suavemente. Fue una sensación extraña.

-Vamos, Katie. –Le miró nuevamente, soltando su brazo solo para dejar la mano en la espalda de ella, empujándole con sutileza. –No tienes por qué cerrarte de esa manera, al menos quisiera que no fueses de esa forma conmigo, no después… de todo lo que hemos pasado.

No supo qué contestarle, tan solo se limitó a caminar hacia la puerta tal como él le había indicado momentos antes… a veces se comportaba como toda una chiquilla sin duda, y era en esos momentos cuando se percataba del gran trecho temporal que existía entre ambos; Clint se comportaba en veces como el adulto que era, y ella como la "chiquilla" nombrada por él. Estaba lejano de ella, pero al mismo tiempo… lo sentía muy cerca.

IV

Se sentía particularmente cansada, con los ojos un poco irritados debido al medicamento que estaba tomando por aquello de la gripe… no se había recuperado del todo, sin duda; no quería decirle a su maestro que se sentía débil pues podía mandarla a casa sin dudarlo, y eso era lo último que ella deseaba en ese momento. Quería estar con él, ¿a quién engañaba? Sin embargo, los blancos móviles en el cielo le hicieron perder varias flechas sin mucha gracia o dificultad, delatando su estado físico y anímico.

-Mal, gorrión. –Exclamó su maestro, bajando uno de los blancos que estaba por lanzar al aire como un frizbee. –Estás muy distraída esta tarde. ¿A dónde se te fue el ánimo de hace un rato?

-Se lo llevó el viento. –Contestó, cerrando los ojos de zafiro y dejando caer suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Qué poética. ¿Aun te sientes mal?

-Estoy un poco delicada, es todo.

-¿Quieres ir a des…?

-No. –Cortó de golpe, volviendo a tensar su arco con una de sus flechas, apuntando a un blanco fijo de uno de los árboles. –No es más que un poco de frío. Se me quitará cuando me haga efecto el medicamento que me tomé hace unos minutos.

-Necia.

Tuvo que bajar su arco y flecha, pues Clint se había acercado a ella y se colocó en frente suyo sin temor alguno de que escapara de sus manos y lo lastimara, rodeándola con su chaqueta como si quisiera atraparla con ella en vez de solo cubrirla del frío, apegándola a él en un tirón de las mangas de ésta; terminó por rodearla en un fuerte y firme abrazo, provocando que se le escapara el aliento casi de forma sonora. Se quedó estática durante unos momentos, tan solo contemplando el campo de golf para novatos por encima de su hombro, como si no pudiese comprender a primeras lo que estaba pasando… ¿la había abrazado? De pronto, sus brazos le parecieron sumamente confortantes, como si pudiera perderse del mundo en ellos, como si allí… nada pudiera alcanzarla.

-Estoy bien, anciano. –Susurró, encogiéndose un poco en su abrazo a manera de reacción, dejando ambas manos posadas sobre sus antebrazos por debajo de éstos. No podía evitarlo, el perfume que utilizaba le parecía parte de su encanto.

-Me quedé un poco traumado con lo del lunes, sobre todo porque sé que no me dices todo. –Susurró suavemente, y ella percibió su aliento acanelado por sobre su frente.

-Clint, no te estoy mintiendo…

-No estoy diciendo que me mientas, Katie, sino que ocultas cosas importantes como tu salud en este momento. Quieres verte fuerte, pero hay ocasiones en las que es necesario ceder un poco, sobre todo si sabes que puedes ponerte en riesgo.

Empuñó las manos levemente sobre las mangas de su camisa al escuchar aquello, terminando por relajarse poco después; cerró los ojos azulados y dejó la frente suavemente apoyada en el hombro de su maestro… al final eso era lo que ella anhelaba, estar cerca de él, estar entre sus brazos cálidos, envuelta en su suave perfume. Le escuchaba, quería realmente abrirse con él de esa forma, pero tenía miedo de que la conociera de verdad.

-No me gusta sentirme vulnerable. –Susurró, terminando por apoyarse en él, como si buscara su protección.

-No quiero hacerte daño, gorrioncillo. –La ajustó más en el abrazo, y ella pudo percibir que sonreía. Ella misma lo hacía también. –De igual forma quiero confesarte que me siento como un chiquillo cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que… me olvido del mundo y de mis problemas cuando me encuentro junto a ti.

Comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Eso es… porque eres un viejo desobligado. –Habló un poco más despacio, sintiéndose relajada, casi como si pudiera _volar._

Él había susurrado algo más, quizá había canturreado el tramo de una canción que ella conocía pero que en ese momento no podía recordar con claridad. De hecho, no hubo nada más que su abrazo, su murmullo y el paso del viento calmo.

V

Se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Pero no había sido la única.

La despertó la brisa calma que revoloteaba su cabello negro, causándole un leve cosquilleo en el rostro cuando le rozaba la nariz; lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue su mentón levemente sombreado en rubio por el crecimiento de la barba, así como su hombro cubierto por la camisa azul marino que llevaba puesta. Incorporó solo un poco la cabeza, notando que se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Clint, y él se encontraba profundamente dormido contra el tronco de un árbol, abrazándola aun contra él aunque más suavemente.

Estaba dormido con ella nuevamente.

-¿Clint? –Le llamó suavemente.

Él permaneció durmiendo como una roca. Soñaba, pues sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados cerrados; dejó su mano posada sobre su mejilla rasposa, notando con detenimiento el contraste de ésta contra el rostro del hombre, siendo evidente el trecho que había entre ambos nuevamente. Miró sus finos labios, y se preguntó a qué sabría el besarlos.

"Canela. A eso sabe."

Tan solo dejó un tenue beso en su mejilla, no se atrevió a más; se levantó con sumo cuidado pero sin quitarse de encima la chaqueta con la que él le había atrapado antes de quedarse dormida sobre su pecho; notó que se sentía bastante relajada y mucho mejor tras aquella curiosa siesta. Al tensar su arco, supo que Clint no planeaba rechazarla o algo parecido, pues le había pedido que se sincerara con él; quería acercarse a ella sin duda. Una sonrisa amplia afloró en sus labios, un poco boba tal vez… no sentía lo que ella, eso lo sabía bastante bien, pues él ya era un adulto, pero era obvio que sentía afecto o cariño y era evidente tras el sobrenombre tan cursi con el que la había bautizado. Le importaba, y eso era suficiente para ella.

¿Prueba preliminar? La de arquería apenas ocurriría, pero en lo que a ella respectaba ya la había cruzado con él. Se sentía sumamente victoriosa.


	10. Novia o novio de una

**Capítulo X. Novia, o novio de una.**

 **I**

Fue un fatídico martes.

Desde el incidente del sábado, habíatomado la palabra de su maestro y comenzó a intentar abrirse más con él; comenzó, malamente, con mensajes de texto vía teléfono celular, sin saber que su retro maestro no era precisamente un as a la hora de teclear en el móvil, por lo que sus contestaciones tardaban hasta hora y media en llegar. Debía conseguirse un _smartphone_ en vez de estar dándole hasta cuatro veces a la misma tecla.

Nunca escribió algo extraño o que se prestara a un doble sentido inmoral (comprometedor), tan solo le consultaba situaciones y a su "¿qué tal estuvo tu día, gorrión?", dándole una contestación medianamente decente. Por eso, aquél mensaje que le había llegado de repente le causó algo de confusión.

"¿Por qué tantos mensajes?"

Seco y directo, algo inusual en sus textos, los cuales tenían toda clase de palabras floridas para no tener algo que él llamaba como "impersonalidad", ni siquiera sabía si existía esa palabra. Acababa de terminar su última clase de Universidad cuando notó aquél mensaje, causándole misteriosamente un terrible escalofrío.

"¿Sucede algo, Clint?", texteó con habilidad. Guardó sus cuadernos y se levantó de su pupitre entre el bullicio del salón como de costumbre, cuando sonó nuevamente su teléfono... seña inequívoca de que algo sucedía, y de que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de aquél mensaje no era su maestro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿sería la llamada Natalia?

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes tantos mensajes con él?"

No contestó ese mensaje, aterrada por aquello. ¿Clint realmente tenía novia? ¿Por qué no le había dicho tal cosa? Dudaba que fuese Bárbara, pues ella siempre se había comportado amable a pesar de todo. Se apresuró a salir del aula, sintiéndose bruscamente enferma y mareada, siendo asaltada por los recuerdos del sábado; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar de forma incesante, haciéndola sudar frío... pues era el número de su maestro el que estaba marcado en la pantalla. Sufrió un rato mentalmente, auto convenciéndose de que ella no había hecho nada malo.

-¿Diga? -Contestó con voz firme, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Quién eres? -Dijo aquella imperativa voz femenina.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, intimidada. No era aquella mujer, pero fácilmente podía hacerle competencia en lo golpeado de su voz; decidió que se comportaría de forma amable.

-Soy Kate B. -Se presentó con la elegante cortesía que tenía con los desconocidos. -¿Y usted?

-¿Kate? ¿Cuál Kate? -Continuó hablando con rudeza, haciéndola preguntarse si habría otra Kate en la vida de su maestro. -¿Por qué Clint tiene tantas llamadas y mensajes contigo?

-Él me llama sábado. -Siguió tratando de escucharse calmada y guardar la compostura. -Soy su alumna de...

-¿Alumna? ¿Así se le dice ahora? Noto que tiene muchas cosas tuyas aquí, hasta una foto tuya yo supongo...

-¿Cómo? -Se tenso. -No piense mal, yo no...

-¿Qué? -Hubo una pausa. -Por Dios, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciseis.

-Escucha, ¿crees que es correcto que una niña como tú se quede dormida con un hombre de más de treinta años? Pueden meterlo preso por eso.

-¡N-no duermo con él! -Pero hubo una memoria que le hizo trastabillar un poco.

-Hay una foto, supongo que eres tú, donde estas durmiendo en sus brazos, obviamente él te la ha tomado. ¿Quién eres tú como para ser la única persona de la que tiene una foto en su teléfono?

Se trabó al escuchar aquello... ¿Clint realmente había hecho eso? ¿Por qué querría tener una foto así en su teléfono, una foto que podía incriminarlo? ¿Por qué, precisamente, de _ella_?

-No. -Susurró apenas, sintiendo el rostro completamente enrojecido. -Yo no...

-No aparezcas más por aquí a causarle problemas, ¿oiste?

Se encendió, no pudo evitarlo; se quedó de pie al final de las escaleras del edificio, tomando aire.

-¿Por qué habría usted de prohibirme el ir a mis clases de arquería con mi maestro? No he hecho nada malo, solo querer ganar el torneo nacional con su ayuda. ¿Quién se cree usted como para prohibirme algo que solo Clint puede hacer?

-Porque soy su novia, Jessica. Quedas advertida, niña insolente.

Le colgó en ese momento para quedarse con la última palabra, haciendo que Kate se guardara todas las groserías que estaban a punto de escapársele; presa de su propia exaltación, huyó al baño de féminas sintiendo el rostro arder y la vista empañarse inevitablemente. La muy maldita la había quebrado con la última frase. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos color beige del baño, y comenzó a llorar de la forma más silenciosa que le fue posible, siendo que el blanco azulejo hacía un eco horroroso ante cualquier sonido o rechinido.

Jessica.

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano algo así iba a suceder, queuna mujer _de verdad_ apareciera como su novia. Pero de todas las mujeres que pudo conseguirse, fue una maldita celosa que le hurgaba el celular sin su permiso... y una foto incriminatoria que ella desconocía de cuando él la abrazo, cuando la dejó dormir entre sus brazos. ¡La amenazó! Lloró amargamente con sentimientos encontrados sin saber cuánto tiempo exactamente, hasta que su mismo teléfono celular la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era del número fijo de Clint.

-Diga. -Contestó sin pensarlo, dispuesta a contraatacar a aquella mujer si fuese necesario. Su voz sonaba grave, ronca, como si hubiera estado en un concierto gritando hasta quedarse afónica.

-Katie, hola, espero no haberte sacado de clase. -Se escuchó la distintiva voz de su maestro. -Te escuchas algo ronca, ¿te sientes mal de nuevo?

Tragó saliva, intentando contener su llanto. No iba a delatarse con él.

-Un poco. -Alcanzó a susurrar, mientras se limpiaba e rostroc on un poco de papel higiénico. Pero su garganta se cerraba, y el llanto amenazaba con salir nuevamente sin permiso.

-Quería decirte que no tengo mi celular, por eso no te contesté mensaje si es que mandaste, no sé cuándo...

Su voz se opacó inmediatamente en su mente, remembrando el incidente que acababa de ocurrirle; su llanto se escapó sin que pudiese evitarlo, sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable con tan solo escuchar su voz.

-Katherine. -Se escuchó alterado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? -Cuestionó de forma imperativa.

No podía contestarle por el llanto. Quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento...

-¡Katherine! -Le gritó por teléfono con firmeza, asustándola.

-Estoy en la universidad. -Dijo finalmente, temblorosa. -En el edificio de lenguas... Clint, yo...

-Quédate allí, iré por tí.

-Pero...

Había colgado el teléfono. Era tarde, él vendría por ella. Intentó marcar nuevamente al teléfono fijo de su departamento, pero ya no contestaba; ¿había salido tan presuroso por ella? Su corazón latió tan fuerte en su pecho que le cortó el aliento. Había una novia sin duda, pero él se preocupaba más por ella. Salió del baño tras haberse calmado un poco, manteniendo la cabeza baja para evitar que alguien mirara su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos con las lágrimas contenidas.

-Yo... sabía que algo así pasaría. -Susurró para si misma, la vista en el suelo, como si se intentara confortar sola. -Pero, no me lo dijo. -Frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma, ¿por qué él habría de contarle algo tan íntimo?

"No tienes por qué cerrarte de esa manera..." ¿Era recíproco? Él jamás le había negado información cuando ella le preguntaba acerca de cualquier cosa, incluyendo de su hijo Alexander; él siempre la había tratado bien a pesar de todo, más cuando ella se le confesó. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que saberlo...

-¡Katie!

Se tensó, levantando un poco la mirada solo para ver a Clint acercarse a ella a paso veloz, atravesando el estrecho camino de ladrillo que le conducía a la entrada del edificio de lenguas; llevaba el ceño fruncido, vistiendo mezcilla y una camiseta gris lisa, así como el cabello crespo completamente alboratado delatando su precipitada salida. Notó su cara de susto antes de que se arrodillara frente a ella y la abrazara con fuerza, ante la mirada de los alumnos y académicos docentes que pasaban por alli, alterado de verla con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas; él lo sabía, sabía que pocas cosas podían quebrarla de esa manera. Algo alterada, duró muy poco antes de derrumbarse nuevamente en llano sobre su hombro. No pudo contenerse a su abrazo.

 **II**

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Kate?

Se encontraban en la parte trasera del vehículo que ahora traía Clint, haciéndola deducir que eran automóviles que le entregaban en su mismo trabajo o algo parecido, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar eso; al inicio, cuando le abrió la puerta trasera, pensó que se limitaría a llevarla a casa (o al médico, a saber qué piensa ese hombre). Sin embargo, él había subido con ella, y abusando del polarizado oscuro del vehículo, la atrapó en un abrazo cálido y conciliador, abrazo que la calmó un poco en cierta forma haciéndola olvidar levemente su congoja. Entre sus brazos parecía que nada ni nadie podía tocarla.

-¿Katie? -Volvió a repetir, sacándola de ese letargo en el que la sumían sus brazos y su perfume suave.

-Al salir de clase. -Comenzó con voz algo ronca, teniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento, queriendo volver a centrarse en su cercanía. -Me llegó un mensaje de tu número, decía que por qué tenía tantos mensajes tuyos...

Notó que el corazón de él había latido con mayor rapidez en su pecho, como si aquello le hubiese alterado.

-Me confundí. -Continuó, tensando los labios un poco. -Y esa persona me marcó.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me pidió que no me acercara a tí. Me dijo que podía meterte en problemas, que tenías... una foto mía en el teléfono celular. -Se alteró. -Clint no quiero causarte problemas, esa chica... dijo que era tu novia, no creía que tú eras mi maestro, que...

Clint la había ajustado aun más en su abrazo, tratando de contener el llanto e histeria que estaba a punto de abandonarle.

-Perdona, Katie. -Susurró, pasando la mano por sobre sus cabellos oscuros a manera de caricia, tratando de calmarla de forma paternal. -Jesica es así, no pensé que fuera a hacer algo como llamarte... ella... no es mi novia, no tengo idea de por qué se denomina así. -"Tan solo fue una noche pasajera, o dos, o tres", pensó detenidamente.

-¿Por qué tenía tu teléfono entonces?

Guardó silencio unos momentos, como si dudara en contestar; no se atrevió a mirar su rostro, prefiriendo abrazarse a él sin temor alguno, queriendo sumergirse en una dulce mentira. La mentira en la que ella era importante para él, en la que ella era algo más para él...

-Porque lo olvidé con ella. -Contestó finalmente, como si se rindiera sin más a sus pensamientos.

-Me tomaste una foto... que pudo prestarse a algo más. Puedes meterte en problemas por ello, Clint. No debiste, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no debiste hacer algo como eso.

-Es solo que...

Guardó silencio unos momentos nuevamente, pensativo. Aquella tarde cuando ella terminó durmiendo entre sus brazos, le había parecido sumamente bonita, muy a su manera, y no pudo evitar tomarle una foto en esa posición; lo malo de aquello era que su belleza no había sido la de una niña para él, sino de una mujer inocente y joven... pero no iba a decirle tal cosa, lo tacharía de pervertido aunque a él le resultara imposible pensar en ella de esa manera.

-¿Qué cosa? -Susurró, notando que se había escuchado un poco insistente.

-No creo que lo entiendas... solo quería recordarte en esa misima posición conmigo. -Dio un leve suspiro, como si se resignara a decirlo. -Se supone que esa fotografía sería solo mía. No quería causar problemas, mucho menos a tí.

No pudo contestar aquello. No supo cómo.

-Iré por mi celular, prometo que Jesica no volverá a molestarte de nuevo.

-Borra esa foto. -Dijo, con un tono de voz un poco más suave.

-Katie. -Se escuchó un tanto decepcionado. -Está bien.

-No vas a ocuparla, anciano. -Cerró los ojos nuevamente, adormeciéndose de cansancio. Había llorado demasiado esa tarde, como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

No pudo decir nada más, pues se había dejado llevar por el adormecimiento que le invadía en ese momento entre sus brazos, decidiendo que no le importaba nada más. Era ella por sobre Jesica, tal vez no de forma romántica como ella anhelaba, pero tenía su afecto más que su deseo por aquella mujer; quizá, si creciera un poco más, él podría verla... de otra manera...

 **III**

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? Es una niña... ¿es eso lo que te gusta? Estás enfermo.

-No, ya te lo dije. ¿Qué no estás escuchándome? O son tus propios gritos que no dejan llegar mis palabras a tus oídos.

.¿Cómo te atreves?

-Si quieres meterme en problemas, adelante, hazlo. Llévate el maldito celular y muestra la foto a la policía.. van a meterme preso unos cuantos años, ¿y qué ganarías tú con eso? Nada. No pienses que me puedes chantajear con eso. En serio, llévalo. Dios, realmente me arrepiento de haberme cruzaado contigo, pero descuida, no pienso ponerte un dedo encima nuevamente, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Bien! Así que prefieres a esa niñita por sobre mi. ¿Es más estrecha, ah?

-No, tú eres la estrecha de mente.

Vio estrellas después de eso, así como el sonido de los tacones de aquella mujer alejándose de forma furiosa; le había arrojado el celular que tenía en la mano a la cara, dejándole un dolor indescriptible en su sien izquierda que le provocó el lagrimeo del ojo, algo que no pudo evitar.

 **IV**

Así como un consecuente moretón sabatino.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Kate cuestionó con bastante calma, no tan asombrada de verlo golpeado. -¿Tuviste una mala noche?

Se volvió a colocar los lentes oscuros en ese momento, llevándose su taza de café a los labios, como si quisiera hacer pasar el incidente como algo común en su vida.

-Humillante, más bien. -Contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Cuéntame, prometo no reirme.

Se recargó en la silla metálica de la cafetería donde ambos se encontraban, notando que comenzaba a correr una brisa más fresca al estar en la parte de afuera de ésta sobre la fría herrería, la cual movió un poco la sombrilla blanca que estaba encima de ellos. Katie se notaba de muy buen humor, hasta tenía una curiosa sonrisa en los labios levemente brillantes por el protector... una sonrisa que la hacía verse muy bonita a pesar del suéter azul holgado que llevaba encima, así como su largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Jesica me arrojó el celular a la cara. -Contestó finalmente. -Y puedes reirte si quieres, ayer la comandancia entera se rió, que porque era un moretón demasiado grande como para ser provocado por un objeto tan pequeño.

Ella no se rio. Su rostro se notó un poco angustiado.

-Me amenazó con llevar la foto a la policía, le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, que no me importaba. -Alzó suavemente los hombros, y colocó el celular frente a ella, encendido, para que mirase. -Allí está la foto, quería que tú la borraras. No he hecho copias o algo parecido, no puedes pedirle mucho a alguien que a duras penas pudo tomarla.

Kate tomó el celular con la zurda, envuelta en un curioso silencio. Finalmente pudo mirar aquella fotografía; se miraba ella parcialmente, su cabello negro revuelto, su ojo cerrado, sus labios entreabiertos, acomodada en el pecho de él aunque no se mirara su rostro, estando envuelta en su chaqueta de forma confortable; de hecho, no se notaba que era él directamente, pues estaba enfocada en su rostro dormido. Pudo haber pasado por cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? -Susurró levemente, un poco preocupado. -Te miras un poco roja.

-No es nada. -Dejó el celular sin haber tocado la foto. -Clint... pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, ¿sabes?

-Pero las mujeres son celosas.

-Si, lo somos. -Bebió un poco del café.

-¿Las niñas también lo son? -Cuestionó, sonriendo de medio labio.

-Somos las peores, Clint. Hasta hacemos planes de homicidio.

-¿Estabas celosa?

Frunció los labios levemente. Lo había estado, si, y muchísimo, hasta que su pecho se comprimía duramente haciéndole dificil la respiración; pero no por la chica Jesica, que le había causado tanto pesar, sino por esa tal Natalia...

-Claro. -Contestó finalmente, notando que él había sonreído propiamente, como si saberlo le causara gusto. -Tengo un torneo importante encima, te necesito conmigo entrenando... además, las niñas son más celosas con sus padres más que con cualquier otro hombre en el mundo.

-¿Eso es lo que soy para tí? ¿Un padre?

Bajó un poco la mirada. Notó que su mano era tan cerca a la de él que casi podía tocarla.

-No puede ser de otra manera, anciano. -Y volvió a beber de su café.

Hubo un curioso silencio tras aquello, como si aquella respuesta no les hubiera complacido; ambos sentían lo mismo, como si no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo último dicho... pero no había razón para ello, ¿cierto?

-La próxima semana serán las preliminares, Clint.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Me siento bien, preparada.

-Bien, sin embargo creo que te secuestraré el miércoles.

-¿Crees que me falta algo?

-Este día.

Se alegró secretamete. Estaría con él un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Sin novias celosas?

-Solo niñas celosas. -Sonrió de buena gana. -Que es aun peor porque debo de aplicarme más, y me da tanta pereza...

Le arrojó una servilleta de papel hecha bola, la cual rebotó en su brazo al encogerse él, arrancándole una risa relajada.

-Vaya, pensé que estabs de maestro, y has traído a holgazanear a tu alumna solamente.

Tras él se encontraba e pie Steve, el rubio militar, vestido tan pulcramente como lo recordaba en una camisa color azul rey y mezclilla café oscuro... pero su sangre se congeló al notar la chica que le acompañaba tomándole el brazo; una exuberante pelirroja cuyas ondas caían hasta su estrecha cintura, vistiendo un saco ajustado de color claro, así como un pantalón negro que se le adhería a la piel dejando ver su perfecta curvatura y piernas. Era aun más bonita que en aquella fotografía.

-De vez en cuando se necesita un relax, estirado. -Se giró un poco para ver a su amigo y a la chica. Su gesto era dificil de deducir por sus lentes oscuros. -Katie, ya conoces a Steve el estirado. Ella es Natalia, su esposa.

El mundo se opacó en ese instante, mientras oleadas de calor la recorrían completamente; aquella mujer, la hermosa pelirroja de la que su querido maestro estaba enamorado, era la esposa de su mejor amigo. Hizo lo posible por disimular su sorpresa o lo que fuera que haya salido de ella, y sonrió de forma forzada y cortés, como cuando tenía que atender invitados en las fiestas absurdas que sus padres hacían en casa para "socializar".

-Hola, mucho gusto. -Exclamó.

Aquella bella mujer sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa extraña, como si también estuviese fingiendola... aunque no era de sorpresa, sino de algo más despectivo. Le causó un escalofrío, como si hubiesen chocado secretamente, y no le gustó nada.

-¿Van a quedarse parados, o qué?

Fue una hora incómoda para Kate, demasiado prolongada para su gusto; apenas una hora de cháchara absurda y sin mucho sentido, donde la mirada esmeralda de aquella mujer oscilaba entre ambos hombres, tentadora, seductora. Ese era el tipo de mujer que a Clint le gustaba, y ella estaba a miles de años de parecerse a eso.

-Iré por los postres, se han demorado demasiado. -Dijo el arquero, incorporádose del asiento.

-Te ayudo. -Se levantó también Steve, poniendo excesivamente nerviosa a Kate. -O les meterás el dedo.

-¡No es cierto...! -Escuchó mientras se alejaban, sintiendo un hormigueo en su estómago.

-Con que... Kate, ¿cierto? -Dijo Natalia de repente, tomándola desprevenida. -Dime, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Clint?

-Pues... seis meses en corto. -Contestó, intentando verse cordial ante ella. -Él me encontró en una prueba de...

-¿Qué intención tienes con él?

Se extrañó bastante con aquella pregunta, como si estuviera en una especie de examen. No lo comprendió al inicio.

-Es mi entrenador, mi intención entonces es aprender más y mejorar mi técnica.

-Mira, no soy nueva. -Su tono de voz se notó un poco más fuerte, golpeado. -Muchas como tú han pasado por la vida de Clint, y él no necesita esto. Tiene un corazón de caramelo, por eso cada mujer que se acerca él lo suficiente le deja dañado.

-Creo que me está mal interprentando. -Sintió el calor subir hasta su rostro, sintiéndose muy avergonzada y humillada. -No tengo esa clase de intención con él, ¿verá? Es mucho mayor que yo.

-Clint se la ha pasado hablando de tí y de lo "maravillosa" que eres, algo muy usual cuando una mujer quiere tirárselo y quitarle su dinero y dignidad. No vas a engañarme con tu carita de niña inocente, quedé cansada de Jesica como para aguantarte también a tí.

-No es lo que piensa, señora...

-Haz un favor y márchate de su vida antes de que esto crezca aun más, deja de engañarlo de esta manera, está demasiado herido desde lo de Bárbara como para aguantar otro incidente más.

Se le humedecieron los ojos. Natalia permanecía inmune a sus gestos y emociones.

-¿Por qué hace esto? -Susurró suavemente, tratando de que no se le notase la voz quebrada.

-Lo protejo. Me he cansado de verlo deprimido, alcoholizado, roto... como tú han llegado muchas, aunque te creas única, y todas han tenido el mismo resultado con él. Si realmente sientes algo de aprecio genuino por él, no dejes que esto crezca más. Déjalo sanar sus heridas en paz.

Kate se levantó de su asiento en ese momento, sintiendo el rostro humedecido ya.

-Discúlpeme con él y su esposo, tengo que irme. Un placer conocerla.

Y se dio media vuelta, tropezando un poco con la silla, para huir del lugar como un animal herido.

 **V**

-¿Dónde está Kate? -Cuestionó Clint, extrañado de ver sola a Natalia en la mesa.

-Tuvo una llamada y salió corriendo, asustada. Que los disculpara con ustedes. -Dijo en un tono bastante estóico.

Clint de inmediato sintió que algo había sucedido, y Natalia había tenido que ver al respecto. Steve tomó asiento al lado de su esposa, de lo más calmado.

-¿Qué? -Se estremeció intensamente, siendo evidente para la pareja.

-¿Clint? -Susurró Steve, sintiéndose un poco preocupado por verlo así.

Tomó el celular y le llamó inmediatamente, tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido. Pero el teléfono de Kate sonaba apagado.

-Calma Clint, se comunicará contigo tan pronto... pueda. -Murmuró la pelirroja, volviendo a su bebida. -Entonces Steve, ¿tres días, en serio? ¿Que tu jefe no entiende que también tienes vida...?


	11. Sin mayor duda

**Capítulo XI**

 **Sin mayor duda**

 **I**

Tenía que valerse por sí misma; lanzó la primera flecha sin pensarlo demasiado, dando ésta de inmediato en el blanco con firmeza.

-Vaya, qué bien. –Dijo Liam, estando a su lado, recargado sobre una mesita de herrería. –Te notas con mayor certeza ahora.

Kate había asentido con la cabeza levemente, pero estaba lejos de mirarse muy animada por los resultados; el amplio jardín de su casa le servía como campo de tiro, así no tenía que salir de casa, y Liam ahora le estaba haciendo compañía por aquello de que se le ocurriera hacer una tontería como marcar a ya-sabe-quién, por eso su celular se encontraba apagado y en manos de su mejor amigo. El cachorro, que respondía al nombre de "Perro", corría libremente por todos lados olfateando todo su verdoso y florido alrededor, bajo la amenaza de no morder alguna planta o habría "devastadoras consecuencias".

-Estuve entrenando mucho. –Contestó, notándose un poco tensa. –Lista para el fin de semana.

-Sin embargo te noto un poco preocupada.

-Estoy muy cansada. –Se encaminó hacia donde él se encontraba sentado, acomodándose el arco en el hombro, recargándose a su lado en la mesita. –Es importante para mí, lo sabes bien… me pone un poco nerviosa y eso me quita el sueño.

-Más que otros años por lo visto. Deberías simplemente descansar, Kate, o vas a terminar enfermándote de nuevo.

Asintió. La realidad era que se sentía vacía por dentro, pero no podía decírselo, no sabría cómo explicárselo; aquella conversación tan amarga que había tenido con la dichosa Natalia la había dejado muy consternada y preocupada… ¿realmente le hacía daño a Clint? Estaba segura de que él iba a marcarle tan pronto se percatara de que se había ido, por eso había puesto el teléfono en modo avión para evitar escucharlo y que se percatara de que estaba llorando nuevamente. ¿Acaso Natalia le quería tanto como para protegerlo tan celosamente? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Estaría Steve de acuerdo con todo eso…?

-Kate, ¿qué pasa? –Liam se incorporó un poco de la mesa para mirarla, estando aun de costado hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Susurró levemente, apenas consciente de sí misma, mirándole de reojo.

-Estás llorando.

Sintió la mano templada de su amigo en la mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos, lágrimas de las que no se había percatado a pesar de la humedad de éstas; su organismo mismo estaba mostrando ya lo que ella intentaba esconder en su interior. Tenía que sacarlo o iba a quebrarse en frente de él de forma humillante.

-Ayer… me sentí como una especie de abusadora. Pero… ¿no lo soy en realidad? Pensando en mi propio placer y mi caprichoso deseo antes que en sus sentimientos, sus emociones.

-Hablas de tu maestro.

-Pero yo no quiero nada con él, ¿sabes?

-Sería bastante bizarro.

-Ella me dijo que habían muchas mujeres interesadas en él, pero yo no tengo deseo alguno de acostarme con él o su dinero, o lo que sea, solo quería estar cerca de él. Tal vez ser su amiga.

-Espera, no entiendo. ¿Ella quién? ¿Su novia?

-No, es la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-¿De la que está enamorado?

-Sí, ella.

-¿Y quién se cree ella como para meterse en su vida?

-No lo sé, Liam.

-Supongo que… él tratará de resolver todo si hay algún problema real, y si le interesa volver a verte.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo mucha esperanza en ello. –Tomó otra flecha de su caja, jugando un poco con ella antes de tomar su arco y colocarla en éste, en la misma posición que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno… es la mujer de la que está enamorado.

Soltó la flecha sin pensar siquiera la dirección en la que se iría, y ésta voló entre los arbustos cercanos a la barda; menos mal, ya que si saltaba la barda podría haber herido a alguien y hubiese demandas de por medio, además de pláticas innecesarias tanto con sus padres, la policía, y lo que es peor, nana Vivi. El cachorro, al notar movimiento en los arbustos, corrió felizmente hacia las plantas y se lanzó entre ellas, para luego sacar la flecha extraviada de éstos y comenzar a mordisquearla ociosamente.

-Deberías entrenarlo para que te busque las flechas. –Exclamó el muchacho al ver el comportamiento del cachorro, mientras rodeaba a su amiga parcialmente con un brazo, apegándola a él más bien de forma confortante. Era evidente que sabía cómo se sentía.

Kate asintió con la cabeza suavemente, dejándose abrazar por él, terminando por encogerse a su lado queriendo sentirse confortada; dejó finalmente la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, entrecerrando la azulada mirada, deseando con toda su alma que todo ese suplicio fuese un poco más fácil, más llevadero. Solo un poco, quizá.

 **II**

-¿Hiciste qué? –Clint se incorporó de la cama, intranquilo. Sentía el corazón palpitar en las sienes.

Natalia se notó algo extrañada con su comportamiento, pero no se movió ni un ápice de la cama; con bastante dignidad, tan solo se acomodó el rojizo cabello tras sus hombros, mientras unos rizos rebeldes caían sobre su rostro, sobre sus ojos color aguamarina, intensos.

-La alejé de ti, Clint. –Dijo ella con cierta arrogancia en su tono de voz, en la mueca de sus bellos labios rojizos. –Sabes que no te puedes permitir que…

-Nat, ella no quiere acostarse conmigo. –Contestó, visiblemente irritado, mientras se alisaba el cabello rubio crespo con la mano. Estaba realmente molesto. –No es una mujerzuela, ¿al menos sabes qué edad tiene?

-No, no lo sé, Clint.

-Tiene dieciséis años. Es la hija de Gustav B., el accionista más importante del estado, el que puso la torre de cristal donde está el banco nacional, donde se efectúan tantas fiestas elegantes que ya tú debes conocer… ¿qué podría querer de mí una niña rica que puede tenerlo todo en un chasqueo con los dedos?

-Una aventura contigo.

-Una aventura es lo que tú tienes conmigo, Natalia. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez sea yo el que quiere una aventura con ella? Piénsalo, yo puedo tener más beneficio de ella que ella de mí.

-¡Clint! Por Dios, es una niña. –Se incorporó de la cama, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se envolvía con las sábanas de la cama.

-Para ti es más fácil creer que ella quiere jugar conmigo. –Hizo una mueca leve con la cabeza, un poco más relajado. –No soy tonto, Nat, sé dónde me estoy metiendo.

-Entonces, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-Entonces, a lo que quiero llegar es que ella no es una mujerzuela ni yo un pervertido, espero eso entre en tu cabeza. Ella…es especial. –Pensó un poco, mientras se colocaba su camiseta con bastante calma. –Me ha hecho más bien su compañía durante estos meses que la de otras personas, no tiene intención ruin con nadie, su ambición es ganar un torneo de arquería y terminar antes la escuela. Por ella ya no bebo tanto como antes.

-Dices que más bien lo que tienes con ella es una relación familiar.

-Puede ser.

-Te estas comportando como un adulto, Clint. –Dibujó media sonrisa, al parecer aquello no era tan malo como parecía ser… según sus palabras. –Vaya, Bárbara debe estar muy orgullosa de eso.

Terminó de vestirse en ese momento y se dirigió hacia la salida del departamento, sin cruzar más palabras con ella, dejando a la esposa de su mejor amigo desnuda en la cama que ellos compartían con normalidad. Tenía que arreglar el caos que los celos de Natalia habían ocasionado.

 **III**

Pero su teléfono sonaba como si estuviera apagado.

-Katherine salió con Liam y Argelia hace unos veinte minutos a beber algo. –Contestó Vivian al teléfono, cordial y amable como siempre (al menos con él). –Se notaba algo tensa por las preliminares, o eso me dijo. Me da la impresión de que es algo más, pero su costumbre es ser algo hermética cuando algo le preocupa hasta que lo resuelve por si sola.

-Es porque le gusta un muchacho. –Soltó de repente sin motivo, como si una atadura hubiese cedido en su interior. –Y la ex novia le dijo cosas para que… se alejara de él. –Hizo una mueca, ¿qué tontería era lo que estaba diciendo? –Por eso esta irritada. Es mucha presión para ella, yo supongo.

-Es una adolescente al final aunque a veces se comporte como un adulto, y parece que habla mucho contigo. Me agrada que sea tan abierta ahora, es evidente que te tiene mucha confianza.

-Bueno, Katie me recuerda a mi hijo…

Antes sonaba bastante convincente cuando lo decía casi como una letanía, pero ahora, por algún motivo, no le llenaba como antes la excusa.

 **IV**

No la vio ni supo de ella el domingo, ni el lunes.

Había decidido ir a su casa, pero sería demasiado acosador o al menos eso pensó; no quería aceptarlo, pero le estaba causando un enorme pesar el no saber de ella. Estaba peleando internamente, su parte racional le gritaba con altavoz y toda una orquesta filarmónica que ella estaba bien, que se enojaría con él si la molestaba demasiado, que debía esperar a que se tranquilizara (quién sabe qué cosa habrá salido de la aguda lengua de Natalia)… hombre, que era una niña… pero había una pequeña vocecita en su interior, tenue y constante, la cual sobresalía entre todo ese bullicio mental.

Te gusta. La quieres.

-No es así. –Contestó para sí mismo, bastante sereno a pesar de que estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. –Es una niña, la quiero, pero no de esa manera.

Sintió un extraño revoloteo en todo su cuerpo, centrado en su garganta y estómago. Era una tontería, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sobresaltos como esos… precisamente, desde que había conocido a Natalia.

Martes en la noche.

Tenía la cabeza pegada en el volante del automóvil, intentando sobrevivir a la espantosa sensación de querer ir a acosar a Katie a las diez de la noche, durante su jornada de trabajo; de igual manera, el miércoles ella iría a entrenar, pues…

-Tenemos que capturar a Odalí M. –Dijo su compañero, que había entrado al vehículo en algún momento que él no captó por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, con unos documentos en las manos. –Estará en un evento de beneficencia en la torre de cristal. Tranquila la noche, ¿no lo crees?

-Espero lleve tacones altísimos. –Miró al hombre moreno a su lado, el cual le llevaba diez años encima. –Estoy un poco cansado de perseguir gente que evade impuestos y tonterías de ese estilo. Extraño correr.

-Bueno, ella no evade impuestos. Tiene una orden de aprehensión por estafa, y mayúscula.

-Entonces, Abraham, más vale apretar el paso, necesito distraer urgentemente mi cabeza.

-¿Una mujer?

-Casi. –Encendió el auto.

-Ya quisiera yo tener tu encanto con las mujeres.

-No sería grato para tu esposa.

 **V**

Las placas policiales le dieron un acceso rápido al lugar; aún era bastante temprano para ser una fiesta nocturna con gente adinerada, por lo que el lugar no se encontraba tan lleno todavía, sería más fácil para ellos encontrar su objetivo. Era un bello salón con pisos blancos lustrosos, así como tramos con alfombras color vino por donde andaban tacones finos y mocasines costosos, vestidos entallados, corbatines y peinados glamorosamente altos. Dejó que su compañero Abraham se encargara del arresto, mientras él secuestraba una copa de champaña ya que su atuendo formal (de camisa azul eléctrico, corbata negra, saco y pantalón de vestir color gris oscuro) lo hacían pasar como un invitado más del evento.

Hubo el casual bullicio de voces y tacones, pero él miraba el techo de vidrio que dejaba ver el hermoso cielo estrellado, pues era éste irregular encanto arquitectónico el que más llamaba la atención de aquella famosa torre; se preguntó, casi poéticamente, cómo se vería bajo una torrencial lluvia. Se preguntó también si Kate lo apreciaría tal como él lo hacía, probablemente sí, ya que era un pensamiento muy libre que fácilmente podría ser tachado de infantil… sonrió, extrañándola horrorosamente.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Escuchó la voz femenina de clásica indignación. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que se me acusa…

Dejó su vista al cielo para caminar junto a su compañero, dejando la copa vacía en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por allí con rapidez y agilidad; esposada, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, platinado el corto cabello, ceñida en un vestido largo color verde, metalizado. La gente comenzó a cerrarse junto a ellos, pero no eran capaces de detenerlos o cuestionarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Exigió saber otra mujer, vestida en color vino y con el negro cabello atado a un lado, en oscuras ondas. –Este es un evento de beneficencia, no pueden entrar así como así…

-La señora M. tiene una orden de aprehensión, señorita. –Contestó Abraham, serio pero cordial. –Lamentamos mucho el improvisto, pero es necesario cumplir la ley.

-¿Llevan con ustedes una…? –Hubo un denso silencio. -¿Clint?

Miró a aquella dama que le había llamado, tenso de encontrarse una "conocida". Era de piel clara, esbelta y bonita, con unos bellos ojos azules sombreados por el maquillaje y los labios en color vino, usando un sencillo vestido que le ajustaba el cuerpo hasta sus tobillos, teniendo una abertura por un lado, así como zapatillas negras y finas. Era preciosa como una muñequita, y el que se supiera su nombre le daba un plus extra.

-Hola. –Exclamó, jovial, intentando remembrar el nombre de aquella chica.

Caminaron hasta la salida de aquél elegante salón, llevando a la detenida esposada y llamando considerablemente la atención de los asistentes y de cámaras fotográficas que disparaban sus flashes hacia la humillada mujer; optaron por meterla en el vehículo antes de que se hiciera más grande el borlote. Aquella dama se quedó de pie en los escalones de la entrada, un poco alejada del caos, como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Vaya, ¿una vieja conocida? –Cuestionó Abraham tras haber cerrado la puerta del vehículo.

-Yo supongo. Me va a dar una pequeña distracción a la cabeza.

-Si ya la pasaste, puedes presentármela cuando gustes.

-Muy gracioso. Al menos déjame averiguar cómo se llama.

Caminó sin más hacia aquella mujer; tal vez ella haría que la olvidara, quizá ese instante, quizá el resto de la noche, no lo sabía. Sus ojos azules eran tan bonitos como los de ella, pero puestos en una hermosa mujer.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la señora M, Clint? –Cuestionó aquella dama tan pronto la tuvo en frente, impetuosa y preocupada, encogiéndose un poco. Al parecer el fresco de la noche le había hecho efecto.

-Tiene una orden de aprehensión por fraude, y estuvo esquivando los citatorios. –Se quitó su saco en ese momento, para luego colocarlo en los hombros de la mujer, que lo miró con cierta sorpresa. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pregunta abierta para que un poco de historia le hiciera remembrar un poco de ella; aquella dama se notó de repente algo angustiada, un gesto que le pareció particularmente encantador, mientras se encogía en su saco.

-Lo siento, Clint, fue mucho para mí. –Dijo ella, tensando los rojizos labios. –Sabes bien cuánto odio sentirme vulnerable… quería hablarte, pero…

-¿Pero? –Se extrañó un poco, y hubo una punzada en su pecho.

-Dime la verdad. –Le miró intensamente, sobresaltándolo… y provocándole un amargo sabor de boca. -¿Te estoy haciendo daño con mis palabras, con mis gestos? ¿Te hago daño al estar cerca de ti? Ella me lo dijo esa tarde, ¿sabes? Me sentí mal en ese momento, por eso me fui de la cafetería, por eso apagué mi teléfono, no tenía el valor para…

Su mundo se oscureció completamente al escuchar aquello, tanto que perdió completamente el hilo de todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo… ¿por qué allí, vestida como una mujer? ¿Era una señal, acaso? ¿Una bofetada del destino? ¿Señal para qué cosa?

-Katie. –Pronunció, fuera de sí.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó ella, angustiada.

-Más despacio, niña, no te sigo. –Se llevó la diestra a la cabeza, intentando asimilar con calma lo que estaba sucediéndole.

-¿Qué cosa no sigues?

La miró nuevamente. Era su carita de niña bajo una capa de maquillaje, era su negro y largo cabello arreglado elegantemente, era su cuerpecito de adolescente ataviado en un vestido que detallaba su figura de mujer.

-Te miras muy bella. –Atinó a contestar, sintiéndose un idiota.

-Clint, por dios… ¿me estás escuchando?

La rodeó en un abrazo fuerte, incapaz de seguirse conteniendo; desprendía un tenue aroma a flores de azahar, limpio y dulce, que sobresaltaba entre la fragancia misma de su saco. Sin duda alguna era una señal, y pensaba tomarle la palabra… toda su ansiedad se calmó en ese momento, desvaneciéndose como humo en el frío ambiente.

-Te he extrañado. –Se le escapó de los labios.

Ella le había mirado entonces, impresionada. Se permitió pensar en ella como una mujer, y dentro de sí sintió que todo era más fácil… tal vez le gustaba, quizá más que eso. A su lado el mundo parecía ser mucho más sencillo y nítido.

-¿De verdad? –Susurró ella.

-Kate, eres una chica muy fuerte. –Llevó la mano derecha hacia el mentón de ella, dejándole una caricia con el dedo pulgar de forma lenta, contemplando fijamente su rostro. –No deberías dejarte llevar por lo que otros te dicen, se fiel a ti misma y has lo que tus emociones te dicten… a veces puedes estar en lo correcto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me gustas mucho cuando hablas con franqueza, Katie… y cuando te defiendes tan intensamente.

La había puesto muy nerviosa, pues sentía que temblaba entre sus brazos. Tal vez iba muy de prisa, puesto que ella no era como las otras chicas que había conocido antes… tal como se lo había dicho a Natalia, ella era especial.

-¡B! –Le gritó su compañero. -¡Hora de irnos!

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte. –Sonrió, bastante calmado, notando que ella también se encontraba más relajada que antes. Tal vez ella quería verlo también. -¿Sabes? Ese sujeto me pidió que te presentara con él, ¿qué dices?

-¿Es en serio? –Hizo una mueca de fingido reproche.

-Claro que no, eres mía, gorrión, y se lo dejaremos claro.

Se inclinó hacia ella, obsequiándole un beso en la comisura derecha de sus labios, ajustándola un poco más por su cintura en aquél abrazo… acción que la tensó de inmediato; no había sido un simple gesto de afecto como en otras ocasiones, pues fue intenso e innecesariamente prolongado. Y fue porque Clint se había contenido el deseo de besar sus labios de último instante, pues consideró que aún no era el momento.

-Te veré mañana, ¿cierto? –Susurró para ella.

-Claro. El fin de semana es la preliminar. –Contestó ella. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas coloreadas en un sonrojo tenue.

-Entonces, buenas noches, Katie. Duerme bien.

Se separó de ella muy a su pesar, sintiendo un frío bastante calador. Pero no le pidió el saco de vuelta.

 **VI**

El resto de la noche Kate permanecía pensativa, fingiendo prestar atención al evento y a los asistentes, los cuales saludaba sin remembrar su nombre o género en veces; estaba allí en representación de sus ocupadísimos padres, obligada cordialmente a arreglarse de esa manera. Estaba allí, y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Estaba entre las estrellas.

"Te miras muy bella."

Nunca esperó verlo de esa manera, mucho menos en ese lugar y vestido de traje formal corbata y todo; también se miraba muy bien así, completamente fuera de lo común. Así se miraba cuando estaba trabajando. Se tocó la comisura de sus labios, el lugar en el que él le había obsequiado aquél beso antes de marcharse, queriendo conservar en ella aquella hermosa sensación.

"Te he extrañado…"

¿Qué significaba aquello? Había creído que Clint iba a sucumbir sin más a las decisiones de su muy querida Natalia… pero lo primero que hizo fue trabarse y abrazarla… ¿el muy tonto no se había dado cuenta de que era ella? Rió discretamente, sonrojándose como una tonta. Se sintió querida entre sus brazos, completa, protegida, feliz… y ahora que él… "Me gustas mucho cuando hablas con franqueza". Quería gritar de emoción como una chiquilla frente a su ídolo, al grado de que casi llamaba la atención de los presentes que se encontraban alrededor suyo.

Pero él era un hombre de treinta años. Era su maestro de arquería.

Igual ella le quería…


	12. Contra el mundo

**Capítulo XII. Contra el mundo.**

 **I**

Estaba excesivamente nerviosa esa tarde, pues el recuerdo de la noche anterior aun estaba muy vívida en ella; por ese motivo fue andando hacia el departamento de Clint con mucha lentitud, como si quisiera darle oportunidad de que limpiara un poco su caos, subiendo las escaleras ante la confusión del mismo Bip. Sin embargo, antes de prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a decir, se topó en la puerta del departamento una nota amarilla con letra a mano, la letra mal lograda de su maestro. "Te espero en el hoyo 1, no lleves arco", decía. Pudo haber sido un médico con semejantes garabatos.

-Al menos estaremos al aire libre. -Susurró para ella, sintiéndose un poco más relajada. Solo un poco.

Se fue de vuelta por la escalera, tranquila mientras se preguntaba por qué el viejo le pediría que no llevara arco si era un entrenamiento de arquería; anduvo por el sendero aprendido de memoria, tras haberlo cruzado tantas veces en otras ocasiones, remembrando la primera vez que cruzó por éste y el crujir de las hojas de los olivos negros. En esta ocasión no había hojas, las habían limpiado, mostrando el oculto camino de tierra que decía ser el famoso sendero. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a entrometerse entre su calma y sus pies, acentuándose en aquél contacto de sus finos labios cuando le obsequió el cálido y acanelado beso, tan cerca de su boca. Le dio náusea de nerviosismo, y un punzar de temor casi le obliga a darse la vuelta para huir, temerosa de querer verlo esa tarde.

-¡Katie! Espera.

Se congeló unos momentos acaso un metro antes de salir de entre los enormes árboles de olivo negro tras escuchar la voz de su maestro justo tras ella; se giró lentamente, notando al rubio policia con su usual sonrisa jovial pintada en la cara de hombre, andando por el sendero visible tras haber salido de otro camino no tan visible para ella. Era otoño ya, el aire corría fresco entre los árboles y entre ambos, tumbando más hojas doradas donde el sendero con la amenaza de volver a cubrirlo con su crujiente maleza. Estaba tranquila visiblemente, nerviosa por dentro, una mezcla de emociones muy curiosas y completamente nuevas para ella.

-Hola, Clint. -Saludó con un tono de voz bastante suave para ella, justo cuando llegó a su frente.

Sonreía. Él sonreía de una manera curiosa. Sospechosa.

-Te noto apagada, ¿no dormiste bien?

-Bueno, anoche me fui a la cama un poco tarde.

-¿Por el evento?

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, pero no estaba siendo completamente franca con él. Su recuerdo le había quitado el sueño y el hambre.

-Kate, no vas a dar mucho estando cansada. -Se acercó a la chica con su usual calma, rodeándola en un medio abrazo conciliador para guiarla hacia el campo de esa manera. -Vaya, te comenté que no había necesidad de que trajeras tu arco, no vas a necesitarlo hoy.

-¿Cómo es que no voy a ocuparlo? Es un poco ilógico. -Susurró, enchuecando los labios levemente.

Salieron al campo abierto unos instantes después, mientras ella intentaba contener su temblor, notándose las dianas puestas en el mismo lugar en los troncos de los árboles cercanos; anduvo con ella unos cuantos metros, sin borrar aquella curiosa sonrisa, antes de separarse y dejarla parada en medio del dichoso campo, a merced del viento y las hojas de los olivos negros.

-Espérame aquí, no te muevas.

-Clint.

Su maestro se alejó hacia uno de los grandes árboles, en donde se encontraban su cajac claro y aquella belleza de arco que cargaba, forjado con madera blanca tallado a mano; se notaba bastante animado, como si tramara alguna travesura infantil. ¡Por Dios! Ya era todo un adulto, debería portarse como tal. Meditaba acerca del curioso comportamiento de su maestro, cuando notó que él había vuelto donde ella con aquella misma sonrisa curiosa; en sus manos llevaba un arco diferente al de él, pero ella no le prestó demasiada atención en ese momento.

-Katie, ¿dónde es que te consigues los arcos con los que practicas?

-Bueno, en la escuela. -Contestó de lo más normal. -Normalmente mi padre los compra cuando requiero alguno.

-El arco que llevas ahora te queda pequeño para la distancia que debe recorrer.

Le extendió el arco para que lo mirara, sosteníendolo con los dedos de ambas manos; aquél arco era sumamente especial, pintado en color negro con detalles en un intenso púrpura. Era un arco precioso, liviana y gracil, algo que la había maravillado gratamente.

-Es precioso. -Susurró levemente, contemplándolo.

-¿Te gusta? Ten, sostenlo.

Le entregó el arco entonces, y ella lo sostuvo tal como le indicó... descubriendo entonces que el arco estaba hecho a la medida, a la medida de ella. Tan pronto comprendió aquello, le dirigió la mirada, asombrada.

-Clint, ¿qué es...? -Susurró levemente, sin salir de su asombro, la mirada azulada brillante.

-Es para tí, Katie. -Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla, de un color oscuro. -Falta un mes para tu cumpleaños, pero el pedido llegó antes de lo que me habían dicho y no pude evitar mostrártelo, me he puesto tan ansioso como un niño con juguete nuevo. No es muy extravagante, pero te servirá mejor que...

No había podido evitarlo. Sus ojos se empañaron de la misma emoción al escuchar que era un _regalo_ para ella, que lo había pedido a la medida _para ella_ ; emocionada, se lanzó a abrazarlo sin importarle el espectáculo que pudiese estar dando, teniendo cuidado de sostener el arco con la mano derecha, sintiéndose demasiado conmovida. Lo tomó desprevenido sin duda, fue evidente en su inestabilidad cuando la tuvo junto a él.

-Hey, Katie. -Susurró él, antes de abrazarla suavemente, un poco extrañado.

-Lo hiciste... pensando en mi... Clint...

-Calma, calma. -Le movió suavemente, sintiédose un poco nervioso. -No es para tanto.

Apenas había susurrado lo último cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo; a pesar de que ella era una chica que podía tener todo lo que quisiera con tan solo una palabra, nadie jamás le había obsequiado algo solo porque si, por mero afecto hacia ella. Fue tan fácil de deducir, y tan doloroso de comprender. ¿Era él tan importante para ella?

-Lo siento. -Contestó, y notó que estaba tratando de reponerse para actual tal como era ella. -Gracias por el detalle, Clint. Es muy especial para mi lo que has hecho.

No quiso dejarla ser; se inclinó un poco para así levantarla de forma sorpresiva, tomándola desprevenida y provocando que soltara un pequeño grito de susto. Sintió sus manos tomándolo de los hombros con algo de fuerza, como si realmente temiera caerse.

-¡Clint! -Le recriminó la chica, alterada y con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza.

-Te miras muy bonita cuando me regañas. -Exclamó, mirándola entre risas.

-¡No digas esas cosas! -Se notó aun más nerviosa que antes. -¡Bájame ya!

Sintió entonces aquél trecho temporal que existía entre ambos, un trecho que parecía convertirse en una laguna oscura y turbia; la bajó con cuidado al suelo, soltándola suavemente, sintiéndose completamente desubicado... había aceptado sin más que ella le gustaba, que sentía cariño por ella. La noche anterior había resultado muco más fácil de asimilar, quizá porque estaba disfrazada de mujer entre maquillaje y tacones, pero ahora se mostraba tal y como era ella, natural...

-¿Pasa algo? -Cuestionó ella al verlo tan serio, algo inusual en él.

-¿Hm? -Se vio sorprendido. -No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, te has puesto serio muy bruscamente. ¿Dije o hice algo malo?

Torció los labios. Ella se había sincerado con él cuando le confesó que le gustaba, a pesar de que estaba muriendo de fiebre en ese entonces; ahora era su turno.

-Estoy confundido. -Contestó, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos. Otra vez ese trecho temporal se encontraba allí, invisible entre ambos pero perceptible como el viento, cuando ella le decía todo tal cual lo sentía y él tenía que tomarse su tiempo para explicar con claridad.

-¿En qué cosa?

-Bueno... la noche anterior. -Notó que ella se había tensado súbitamente. -Te vi allí y no te conocí, ¿sabes? Cuando me llamaste no supe que eras tú hasta que comenzaste a hablar del incidente de la cafetería. Había estado pensando todo ese día en ir a tu casa para disculparme contigo por lo que...

-¿Por qué habrías de disculparte tú por algo que otra persona hizo?

Había un tono de dureza en su voz.

-Porque lo permití.

-Clint, creo que ya es suficiente. -Se había cruzado de brazos, dejando el arco apoyado en el suelo con excesivo cuidado, lista para soltar su lluvia de sentimientos espontáneos. -No necesito que te disculpes por algo que ella hizo... ¿qué es toda esta extraña fijación que tienes con esa mujer? ¿Acaso no ves lo que tienes frente a tus ojos? Está casada, ella no puede corresponderte... ¿Por qué no dejas que todo...?

Fue dura, directa, y estaba por soltar penurias aun más hirientes; la atrajo a él en un abrazo un poco fuerte, cortándole el aliento y las palabras que iban a salir, dejando la frente apoyada en la de ella. Pudo ver sus ojos claros mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Te contaré, Katherine. -Susurró para ella, sin dejar de mirarla aunque estaba consciente de que podía intimidarla y hacerla huir de él. -Natalia fue la primera persona a la que amé profundamente. Ella me hizo creer que sentía lo mismo por mi, pero no fue así... lo que ella quería era llegar a Steve, por mi. A pesar de la terrible decepción que me hizo pasar, no volví a sentir algo tan intenso por alguien, ni siquiera por Bárbara. Por eso mi cabeza siguió aferrada a ella, y ella siguió usándome para sus caprichos espontáneos. Soy un idiota, lo sé, quizá el más grande que ha existido.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? -Gimió, visiblemente dolida.

-Estoy siendo tan sincero como lo eres tú conmigo. Anoche, cuando te vi y supe que eras tú... sentí nuevamente aquello que Natalia me provocó y que pensé que no volvería a sentir jamás. En ese momento eras tú solamente, revolviendo mi ser como si fuese un adolescente, haciéndome sordo al mundo, Kate... en ese instante acepté que te quería. Te vi como a una mujer, me permití hacerlo, y mi mundo fue más nítdo.

Estaba fuera de si al hablar, sintiéndose libre misteriosamente. Tomó unos minutos para asimilar lo que le había dicho. ¿Estaba bien...?

-Clint. -Pronunció ella, insegura pero acelerada. -¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Así es como se confiesan los adultos. -Sonrió de forma burlona, pero había un brillo en sus ojos. -Más vale que te acostumbres a ello. Te quiero, Katie.

-N-no juegues... conmigo...

Fue el último esfuerzo por refugiarse en lo absurdo, en su usual caracter; notó su aliento acanelado, así como sus manos ajustándola más por la cintura para apegarla más a él, hasta que la distancia fue inevitablemente nula. Tal como había pensado, sus labios tenían un suave sabor a canela, pero fue el contacto en los de ella la que le hizo perderse en un extraño letargo.

"Es él, quien me está besando ahora..."

-¿Aun piensas que estoy jugando contigo? -Había susurrado él tras separarse de ella, manteniéndola contra si, envolviéndola en su distintivo perfume.

-¿Tienes... más argumentos? -Cuestionó, un tanto más relajada. Había dejado las manos empuñadas en los costados de su abdomen. Era un simple beso, pero maravilloso.

-Tengo miedo de todo esto, por el asunto de que.. eres mucho más joven que yo.

-¿Y eso qué? -Frunció levemente el ceño, ajustando las manos como si temiera que le alejara.

-Eso es que yo si podría meterme en problemas.

-No quiero causarte problemas, Clint, ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero tengo más miedo de perderte, Katie. -La balanceó un poco, y ella se recargó en él cerrando los ojos. -De perder esta emoción que es tan genuina. Perdona si de repente sentiste que te he comparado con Natalia, ella y tú estan a millones de años de diferencia, tan solo quería explicarte la intensidad de lo que siento ahora, por tí.

-Supongo... -Susurró, suceptible. -Supongo que puedo... volver a maquillarme... así... así no te causaría... problemas, ¿no?

Él había reído de su inocencia, mientras dejaba un beso en su sien.

 **II**

Sábado finalmente. Era Kate contra el mundo.

-Te noto muy relajada. -Había dicho Argelia, sonriendo de forma peculiar, como con complicidad.

Se encontraban bajo una enorme carpa blanca, la cual comenzaba a fulminarla un tanto por lo que había optado por colocarse sus lentes de sol; con ella se encontraban la morena Argelia, el rizado cabello alborotado por sobre sus hombros, así como la tímida Haydee, una quinceañera con rubio cabello largo y las cejas castañas. También estaba Isaí, notoriamente intranquilo, la mirada esmeralda puesta en ella con cierta dureza como si exigiera una explicación en silencio.

-Bueno, si, me siento bastante preparada. -Contestó, un tanto arrogante. -Estoy segura de que quedaré en primero hoy.

-Cuánta confianza. -Había soltado el muchacho con agudeza, bastante suspicaz.

-Parece que no me conocieras.

Isaí tuvo que sonreir, quizá un poco obligado. Kate iba a renegarle sin más su actitud tan curiosa, pero su blusa blanca de deporte fue tironeada a la altura de su cintura; extrañada, se giró un poco y tuvo que agachar la cabeza al no toparse nada en su campo de visión, topándose con un niño de no más de seis años, vestido con pantalón y chaqueta de mezclilla color azul, de rubios cabellos crespos y bonitos ojos grises. Estaba sonriendo casi de forma boba una sonrisa muy peculiar para ella.

-Hola, ¿eres Katie? -Cuestionó la criatura con dulce voz de niño, como si realmente estuviera encantado de ella.

-Si, soy Kate. -Contestó, confusa, mientras escuchaba el bullicio de sus amigos tras ella.

-Eres mucho más bonita de lo que creía.

Hubo risas contenidas de los muchachos, haciendo que la arquera se ruborizara de la vergüenza.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Cuestionó ella, intentando comportarse y fingir que se encontraba perfectamente.

-Mmm... ten. -El niño le extendió un papel doblado, color blanco. -Es para tí. Pero, ¿estás segura de que eres Katie?

-Estoy completamente segura de que soy Katie. -Tomó el papel que le extendía. -Gracias, supongo.

El niño se alejó entonces corriendo, bastante divertido como si hubiese estado jugando con compañeritos de escuela, perdiéndose estratégicamente entre la gente y los participantes solamente para dejar aun más confusa a la chica; terminó abriendo el papel doblado a la mitad, pensando en que seguir al niño solo le haría perder tiempo de torneo, notando que solo tenía una frase escrita a mano con tinta negra.

" _As I look into your eyes, I see the sunrise."_ (1)

Miró a todos lados, sintiendo oleadas de calor y frío recorrerla de forma incesante desde los pies hasta la cabeza; esa era la letra de su maestro, y lo escrito era su canción favorita, una que solía tararear muy a menudo cuando estaba con ella. Estaba allí, y ese niño...

-Los participantes favor de acercarse a la mesa central de ingreso. -Exclamó una voz femenina por el parlante. -Los espectadores pueden tomar sus lugares en las gradas.

La gente comenzó a moverse entonces, entre palmadas y exclamaciones de "buena suerte", entorpeciendo sin más su visibilidad y su andar. No había podido verlo antes de las pruebas, y el niño...

-¿Alexander? -Cuestionó para si misma, aun más alterada si era posible. ¿Había visto al hijo de Clint?

 **III**

-Estaba muy nerviosa. -Dijo Vivian, sentada en la grada más baja con la gracia de no entender semejantes asientos, al lado de Isaí, Argelia y la otra chica. Llevaba el cabello oscuro trenzado por sobre el hombro, y las canas plateadas resaltaban bellamente entre cada cruce. -Al inicio estaba muy confiada, pero de repente se puso muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, es algo importante para ella. -Contestó Clint, sonriente.

Se encontraba de pie al lado de Vivian, donde finalizaban las gradas, mirando hacia el campo de lanzamiento; pegados al cerco cromado frente a ellos se encontraban dos niños, Tamara con su amplia sonrisa de niña, y un chiquillo de cabello casi platinado, el mensajero de Katie, los cuales charlaban de nimiedades infantiles con palabras trascendentales para ellos.

-¿Sigue casado? -Cuestionó ella, suspicaz. -Pensé que había dicho que era divorciado.

-Lo estoy. -Se extrañó un poco, pero sintiéndose bruscamente nervioso.

-Veo que aun lleva el anillo puesto.

Se miró la mano izquierda, un tanto avergonzado. Aun llevaba el fino anillo platinado que él y Bárbara habían intercambiado durante su ceremonia civil, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban separados.

-Una costumbre que aun me cuesta quitarme. -Contestó. -Y bueno, es una especie de señal para Alexander de que no pretendo irme de su vida.

-Perdone si he sido un poco agresiva. -Se disculpó con cortesía serena. -Es solo que a veces me da la impresión de que Katherine está enamorada de usted.

La tercera flecha de la nombrada dio pulcramente en el blanco, provocando una lluvia de aplausos animados; Clint había sentido que esa flecha le había dado justo en el corazón, pues una punzada se le clavó en el pecho dolorosamente cuando Vivian había dicho aquello. Isaí, entre aplausos, se percató del gesto gélido del maestro.

-Bueno. -Contestó, intentando sonar razonable. -A veces yo también pienso eso. Me trata peor que Bárbara.

-Creo que, si los años no fuesen tantos, pudiese ser un buen complemento para ella... ha cambiado mucho para bien desde que lo conoció.

Se quedó petrificado con ello... ¿Vivian realmente estaba evaluando la idea de que estuviera con Kate en ese sentido?

-Me temo que sin esos años encima no tuviera la experiencia necesaria para ayudarla. -Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. -Mi juventud tiene baches de los que me arrepiento.

-Todos los tenemos sin duda.

Hubo más aplausos. Kate había resultado triunfadora en las pruebas presentadas con calificación perfecta. Sin embargo, el sonido de su celular le había delatado que era hora de que Alexander volviera al lado de su madre, justo en ese momento, algo que le hizo maldecir en silencio. Iba a perdérselo.

 **IV**

-...Con una puntuación perfecta, Katherine B. -Citó el juez.

Aplausos. Estaba en lo alto del podio, la sonrisa pintada en los labios con el orgullo de un ganador, pero la mirada azulada entre los presentes como si buscase a alguien en específico a quién presumir; finalmente, casi al final de todo el bullicio y los flashes de las cámaras, pudo notar a la persona que realmente estaba esperando desde el inicio del evento. Estaba parado por fuera de entre la muralla de gente. Estaba allí.

-¡Clint! -Gritó, emocionada, asustando a la pobre chica que le había puesto la medalla.

Ignorando todos los flashes y aplausos, así como la voz del juez orador, Kate se bajó del podio de un salto, asustando a los presentes pues tenía más de un metro de altura, y corrió emocionada entre la gente. No le importaba, estaba demasiado contenta en ese momento, como si nada más pudiera salir mal. Clint no se notó demasiado impresionado cuando la chica se le arrojó encima para abrazarlo, ante la mirada asombrada de algunos presentes, entre ellos Vivian, Argelia e Isaí.

-¡Pensé que no habías venido! ¡Torpe! ¡Estaba por pelearte!

-¿Cómo crees que faltaría...?

(1)Mientras miro en tus ojos veo el amanecer. Sunrise. Simply Red.


	13. Suficientemente niña

**Capítulo XIII. Suficientemente niña.**

 **I**

Kate se creía feliz.

Las semanas transcurrían lentas cuando se encontraba de clases, tanto en el bachiller como en la universidad, así como en aquellos eventos odiosos a los que estaba cordialmente obligada a ir en ausencia de sus extremadamente ocupados padres; sin embargo, los sábados eran muy rápidos, como si la compañía de Clint, su maestro, tuviese algo que ver en ello. Trataba de "enseñarle" y ella de "aprender" un poco más de él, claro que casi siempre terminaba perdida en él, en sus brazos y en los dulces besos que a veces le obsequiaba sin haberlo premeditado.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño.

Aquél miércoles estaba saliendo de la escuela con dos compañeras suyas, un par de chicas completamente sintéticas a las que solía llamar m&m (siempre estaban juntas, y una iba de amarillo y la otra de rojo por algún motivo), topándose con el vehículo que Clint utilizaba a veces, un automóvil negro lustroso, estético en cada curva, estacionado justo al cruzar la calle; se quedó helada, pues no lo esperaba ese día, algo que fue evidente para las chicas con las que iba acompañada.

-¿Kate? –Cuestionó una de ellas, arqueando su ceja izquierda con suspicacia.

-¿Ya has visto al hombre que está recargado en el auto negro? –Dijo la otra chica, interrumpiendo tanto la cuestión como la impresión de Kate. –Parece una especie de detective con ese traje puesto, como si fuese un personaje de historieta.

-¿Si? –La chica dejó a la arquera solo para mirar hacia donde apuntaba. –Vaya pinta. –Dijo con genuino interés, un tanto morbosa. –Es como un James Bond desaliñado, lo imagino semi desnudo en un sofá, con el cigarrillo entre los dientes y un vaso con ron en la mano… sensual…

Las chicas rieron entonces en complicidad seductora, sacando a Kate de sus propios pensamientos de intriga… plantándole entonces la última descripción en su revuelta mente, apoderándose de su cabeza aquella imagen que sus compañeras se habían encargado de formar; enrojeció por completo de solo imaginar a Clint con el pecho descubierto. Se mareó, y sus piernas temblaron sutilmente. El policía, completamente ajeno a aquellas candentes conversaciones, permanecía de lo más tranquilo sentado parcialmente en el cofre del vehículo, luciendo su traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata guinda, sosteniendo un bote de refresco en la zurda y el celular en la derecha. Tan pronto se llevó el aparato a su oído, el de ella comenzó a sonar en un genérico "ring ring", justo en el bolsillo de su saco, atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeras.

-Me tengo que ir. –Dijo, sin contestar el teléfono. –Las veo luego.

Y huyó hacia el vehículo, avergonzada, antes de que pudiesen siquiera preguntar por ella u otra cosa; imaginó la cara de ambas cuando la vieran avanzar en dirección al vehículo. Por su parte, el susodicho galán con cara de gánster mal peinado colgó el teléfono tan pronto la divisó, obsequiándole una sonrisa automática de complascencia.

-Hola, Katie, justo te llamaba para…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le reclamó, enrojecida de pena. –Es muy temprano para que tú estés despierto.

-Qué cruel eres. –Fingió tristeza, aunque volvió a su sonrisa habitual. –Quería verte, solo eso.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Fui… de visita a casa de Steve. Y pues, quise pasar a verte, invitarte a comer y charlar un poco. Los sábados están demasiado separados entre ellos.

-¿No te dan vergüenza que te vean andar con una colegiala? –Dibujó una tenue sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Debería? –Se acercó a ella, intimidante, con una curiosa sonrisa seductora que usaba muy a menudo últimamente. –Creo que más bien eres tú la que se avergüenza de estar conmigo.

-No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, anciano.

La calló entonces con un beso, leve pero dulce.

 **II**

Las cosas habían cambiado desde aquél incidente; no es que se quejara de ello, pero se daba cuenta que todas sus ideas paranoicas no eran más que cosa suya. Clint era muy dulce y sutil con ella, jamás pasaba más allá de lo permitido… y allí es donde Kate tenía un problema. Antes de que él se confesara con ella, anhelaba sus abrazos, su caricias, los pequeños gestos de afecto; sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar morir de los nervios cada vez que él la abrazaba suavemente, cuando la besaba sobre todo. Sentía que _algo_ podía salirse de control en ella, y en cierta manera le daba un poco de coraje. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? ¿Qué tal si Clint se percataba y decidía alejarse…? Su beso, acanelado y rasposo, le sacó completamente de concentración en ese momento, soltando la flecha que sostenía y lanzándola hacia algún punto desconocido en el soleado cielo.

-Y eso fue un _home run_. –Dijo Clint, divertido, mientras seguía con la mirada la flecha fugitiva.

-No es gracioso. –Se giró hacia él, sintiendo un tanto de vergüenza por lo sucedido. –Esa flecha vas a reponerla.

-Como si no lo hiciera de igual forma. Estas algo distraída hoy, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Me distraes tú, por supuesto. –Le miró de reojo.

Se acercó a ella en ese momento, pasando la mano sobre su espalda baja para atraparla contra su pecho, con todo y el arco; sin que viniera al caso, recordó aquella conversación que habían tenido sus compañeras en la escuela… su cuerpo se estremeció intensamente, sintiendo nuevamente el rostro acalorado. Fue obvio que él se dio cuenta, por lo que terminó soltando una calmada risa cuando miró su rostro.

-Clint. –Susurró, fingiendo molestia.

-No eres más que una niña. –Le miró con una sonrisa amplia, aflojando aquél abrazo, haciendo pensar a ella que se alejaría. –No pretendo hacerte daño, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

-Yo… lo sé… -Decidió tirar por la borda su usual arrogancia (así como su arco en el suelo), apegándose nuevamente a él para que no le soltara. –No te alejes.

-Kate.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se notó pensativo, limitándose a mantenerla apegada a él un tanto más.

 **III**

Tenía una duda en su interior, duda que se acrecentaba y le llenaba de una alarma mental cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Kate.

Estaba completamente consiente de que si alguien se enteraba que estaba con una adolescente, una menor de edad, por más que jurara que no se acostaba con ella podría perder su trabajo, sus escasas horas de visita a Alexander, su libertad misma podía terminarse. Ni siquiera Steve podía saber de aquello. Dudaba de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al estar con ella, pero no tenía el valor de dejarla; se había hecho adicto a esa sensación de afecto sincero que ella le ofrecía, a pesar de que no se atrevía siquiera a tocarla demasiado por lo mismo.

Y había otro problema.

Cada vez que la abrazaba (antes le era tan simple), y besaba sus labios de niña, su cuerpo se llenaba de deseo instintivo de poseerla físicamente… algo que lo aterraba considerablemente. ¿Su solución? Seguir atado físicamente a Natalia. Así su deseo físico se veía reducido un tanto, y su temor por descontrolarse quedaba disminuido.

No estaba bien, de eso estaba seguro.

 **IV**

Aquella tarde Kate se quedó con él un poco más que antes, pues la lluvia fría, preludio al invierno, le detuvo de humedecerse y tomar otra gripe de espanto como la que casi mata del susto a su maestro. Terminaron en el sofá más amplio, acurrucados bajo una manta, comiendo palomitas y mirando películas _random_ en la televisión.

-No entiendo si el sujeto imaginó que los asesinaba o los asesinó de verdad. –Exclamó la chica, recargada en él con calma, relajada.

-Bueno, yo tampoco. –Admitió.

-Valiente policía.

Le dejó un beso en la frente, haciéndola desear no salir de sus brazos en toda la noche; sin embargo, tenía que llegar a casa temprano, ya que tenía una obligación cívica en la que tenía que representar a sus ausentes padres, algo que Clint sabía perfectamente.

-Oye, anciano.

-Faltan diez minutos. –Dijo, sin mirarla, pero la abrazó más fuerte contra él.

-¿Me dejarás ir hasta que sea exactamente la hora?

-Lo pensaré… eso de dejarte ir.

Sonrió levemente, sin poder evitar enrojecerse un poco por sus palabras.

-¿Me dejarás alzarme hasta ti y darte un beso?

Él la miró entonces, sonriendo con cierta malicia. Sus brazos se soltaron un poco de repente, dejando que ella se incorporara lo suficiente para así poder besarlo, un beso pequeño e infantil… gesto que él cambió por uno más intenso, adulto, un beso que la sumergió inexplicablemente en una especie de letargo. Que la llevaba a un anhelo de querer más de él…

-Clint. –Alcanzó a susurrar antes de que él volviera a besarla, llenándola de su gusto acanelado y un poco salado por las palomitas.

La dejó contra el sofá al girarse con ella, quedando parcialmente encima de ella, aprisionándola sin remedio entre él mismo y el mueble, sin dejar de besarla, lentamente, suavemente; en ese momento fue él, llenándola _casi_ por completo, haciéndola sentir anhelada, querida… hasta que sonó el teléfono de ella, la alarma que debía avisarle de su partida.

-Clint. –Volvió a murmurar entonces, acalorada ahora, pero deseosa de sus labios. –Debo… irme…

-Espera.

Hubo entonces más fuerza en su abrazo, como si quisiera retenerla con él; su alarma mental se activó en ese momento, comenzando a temblar de nerviosismo sin tener control de ello; él no iba a hacerle daño, lo sabía, eso nunca.

Clint. –Pronunció finalmente como un suspiro prolongado.

Se detuvo entonces, alzándose para mirarla tras abandonar sus labios casi de forma abrupta, pero sin dejar de sostenerla contra él; a la chica le pareció extraño verlo de esa manera, agitado y ansioso de seguir adelante, la azulada mirada entreabierta y fija en la de ella. Sintió una punzada casi dolorosa en su vientre.

-Lo siento. –Dijo él, sonriendo, disculpándose con su usual dulzura. –Es solo que… no quería que te fueras aun.

-No quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo.

Le obsequió otro beso más, dulce y leve.

 **V**

Estuvo a punto de perder el control.

Tan pronto despidió a Kate (tras un beso demasiado prolongado en la puerta), se sintió enteramente abrumado y muy cansado, atinando a estamparse contra la puerta a propósito cuando la cerró, intentando despabilarse; aquellos besos en el sofá casi lo llevaron al límite de su propia excitación, y estuvo a punto de ceder a tener sexo con ella. Se había encendido sin remedio, y el gemido que ella había soltado fue lo que le despertó, mostrándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada le hizo pegar un grito de susto.

-Voy. –Contestó, intentando comportarse.

Se calmó entonces, respiró profundamente, se alisó el cabello crespo con la mano y abrió la puerta, casi seguro de que era Kate tras recordar que debía llevarse su "cajac"… pero no. En su puerta se encontraba de pie Natalia, la rojiza melena suelta en ondas, vistiendo un ceñido traje de falda negra, blusa blanca y tacones estéticos.

-¿Nat? –Cuestionó extrañado, y muy nervioso.

-Hola, Clint. –La mujer pasó dentro del departamento, sonriente y con su usual coquetería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes…? –Mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Una media hora, esperaba a que tu alumna se fuera.

Trató de no verse nervioso por aquello, ¿acaso los había visto besarse?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no querría que nos viera juntos, sería poco adecuado. –Dejó su bolso en uno de los sofás, dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia él mientras se desabrochaba la blusa blanca lentamente, dejando ver su prenda íntima blanca y lisa.

Clint supo que no había visto nada entonces, relajándose parcialmente… y cediendo sin más ante ella, decidiendo volcar toda aquella excitación nacida por Kate en su cuerpo, aprisionándola casi violentamente contra la barra de la cocina, sumergiéndose en sus labios rojizos y su prominente cadera.

 **VI**

Kate había llegado a su vehículo sin notar nada fuera de lo común excepto la atenuada lluvia, optando por dejar sus cosas en el asiento trasero aun envuelta en el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, pensando en aquellos besos de Clint, en su necesidad de tenerla con él más tiempo. Se sintió bien, se sentía querida sinceramente por él.

Su cajac no estaba.

-Bueno, creo que deberé regresar por él. –Dijo, nada molesta con la idea de volver a besarle un poco más.

Animada, volvió hacia el edificio, llevando solamente consigo la tarjeta llave para abrir la puerta del departamento, tarjeta que él mismo le había dado para que pudiese entrar con toda la libertad y en el momento que quisiera. Hermoso, perfecto. Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, solo por él… ¿amor, quizá? ¿A eso sabía el amor?

-Eso es de adultos. –Dijo, intensamente ruborizado su rostro por el simple y vago pensamiento. Amor. Tan pronto salió del elevador se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando la tarjeta y abriéndola de un suave empujón. –Clint, he vuelto por el cajac, será rápido…

Su garganta se cerró inmediatamente, cortando sus palabras de golpe; en la cocina, contra la barra, se encontraba su adorado maestro, sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado, teniendo sexo con una chica pelirroja –Natalia, la esposa de su amigo–, que llevaba la blanca blusa desabrochada por completo y la falda oscura corrida hasta la cintura, dejando ver incluso el rubio vello del hombre en el vientre de la chica. No se habían percatado de su presencia, hasta que ella retrocedió y golpeó la puerta, haciendo que la mirada de ambos cayera en ella.

-¿Kate? –Alcanzó a cuestionar Clint, sorprendiéndose lentamente.

Kate recuperó el aliento entonces, siendo envuelta en una ola de sensaciones que la dejaron nauseabunda, mareada, enferma…

-Lo siento. –Gimió antes de correr del departamento.

-¡KATE!

-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Amarga Venganza

**Capítulo XIV. Amarga venganza.**

 **I**

-Había una vez una hermosa mujer, con una larga melena rojiza, unos preciosos ojos aguamarina, una figura envidiable en una baja estatura, ideal para navegar por el mundo en altos tacones. Se acostaba con el mejor amigo de su esposo, pero siempre estuvo enamorada en secreto de un hombre con quien jamás pudo estar, un maestro de ella. Su antiguo maestro. –Argelia guardó silencio unos momentos, pensativa, sentada en su esbelta cama individual tendida con amplias colchas aperladas. –Debe ser… o quizá solamente sea una de esas típicas mujeres que se sienten desatendidas por su marido, como esas aburridas tramas novelescas.

-Es una mujer que le gusta tener el control de los hombres que le rodean. –Exclamó Kate, con la voz ronca y los ojos irritados por el llanto, mientras se mantenía recostada en el pequeño sofá doble que su amiga tenía en su habitación, suave como algodón, blanco como algodón. –Steve es incluso… más apuesto que Clint, de esas personas que con la edad se vuelven más atractivas. Lo noté en aquella ocasión, cuando ella me exigió que saliera de su vida como si fuese la ama y señora de él. Ni siquiera Bárbara, en lo que le conocí, me trató de esa manera.

-¿La ex esposa?

-Sí.

-Katie, dime algo… tu maestro y tú, ¿tenían una relación seria?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vale, que si eran novios. ¿Te pidió él eso en alguna ocasión?

-No. –Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza punzar más fuerte sobre sus sienes. –Aquél día cuando pasó todo… me confesó lo que sentía y… de allí comenzó todo.

-Entonces eras su "free".

-Argelia.

-Evidentemente solo te quería para pasar el rato, Kate, no te cierres en tu mundo de fantasía. Quería saber lo que se sentía estar con una chica como tú, y ha optado por la otra.

-Nunca me acosté con él.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo nunca tuve sexo con él, solo… salíamos, me abrazaba, lo besé. Sin embargo jamás pasó de allí, ninguno lo permitió.

Pensó en esa noche, cuando aquellos besos fueron un poco más cerca de tornarse íntimos; si Clint lo hubiese deseado, la hubiera convencido de tener sexo allí mismo, y ella habría cedido sin mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

"Solo quería tenerte un poco más…"

-Entonces no intimaron. –La morena se notaba algo extrañada. –Ni te lo pidió.

-No.

"Sabes que no deseo hacerte daño."

-No te tocaba, y por eso iba con otras personas para desahogar sus instintos. –Razonó casi de forma inmediata. –Para no tocarte. Sabía que se metería en un grave problema si alguien se daba cuenta que se acostaba con una menor de edad.

-Argelia, por favor…

-Intento comprender lo que pretendía contigo ese…

Sonó el teléfono celular de Kate en ese momento, el mismo tono genérico que no se molestaría en cambiar jamás; antes de que la dueña pudiese contestarlo, la morena Argelia lo tomó de un certero manotazo, contestando en el acto.

-¿Hola? –Contestó con fuerza en su voz, mientras el corazón de su amiga se paralizaba. –Katherine no puede contestar ahora… ¿eh? Ah, ¿qué tal? –Su voz se suavizó un poco. –No, una disculpa, Kate peleó con su novio y está muy mal ahora, pero se encuentra conmigo así que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Kate estaba segura de que era nana Vivi preguntando por qué no se había presentado en el evento la noche anterior. Pronto serían las cuatro de la tarde del domingo, y el único lugar donde se le ocurrió refugiarse fue la casa de Argelia, un lugar que Clint no conocía, pues sabía que iría a buscarla a casa; su mente solo estaba centrada en aquella última visión de su maestro, a quien adoraba, que… dormía con la esposa de su amigo.

-Steve. –Pronunció suavemente, y frunció el ceño. Había un sentimiento de rencor en su pecho creciendo lentamente, una emoción nueva que opacó casi por completo su razón.

 **II**

-En serio, Clint. –Natalia andaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala cual fiera enjaulada, descalza, con un cigarrillo encendido en la estilizada mano derecha. El policía ya había abierto los ventanales para espantar el olor a humo. –Le diste tu llave a tu alumna como si fuese una amante normal, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-Kate es de mi entera confianza. –Respondió con un tono bajo al hablar, pues no quería delatar su sentir con ella. –Conociéndola, no me hablará en unos días y volverá llamándome pervertido o lo que se le ocurra.

-Conoce a Steve, Clint.

-No creo que vaya corriendo a decirle algo, no ganaría nada haciéndolo.

¿O sí?

-Llámala. Has lo que sea para que guarde silencio.

-Nat, ella está molesta y…

-¡Llámala, Clinton!

Estresado, tomó el teléfono fijo de la base, y de memoria marcó su teléfono celular, esperando que le diera apagado o simplemente le dejara sonar hasta el aburrimiento; se sorprendió bastante, sin embargo, de que le contestaran después de dos tonos.

-Diga. –Contestó una voz femenina, desconocida.

-¿Quién habla? –Cuestionó, temiendo haberse equivocado de número.

-Argelia. Eres Clint, ¿no?

-Ah… ¿Katie está bien? –Habló un poco más bajo, debiendo salir hacia el balcón para que Natalia no pudiese escucharlo.

-Está viva, físicamente hablando.

-No puede hablar, ¿cierto?

-No creo que quiera hablar contigo en estos momentos, pervertido.

-¿Puedes decirle que me avise cuando quiera que le llame? Es importante.

-Solo porque te importas interesado, le diré. Pero antes, contéstame algo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente con ella?

-No es un buen momento para conversar al respecto ahora.

-Todavía está allí la otra, ¿no?

-… Sí. –Tensó los labios, incómodo.

-Cree que Katherine es de su misma calaña y le va a contar todo al marido, ¿no?

-Sí.

-No creo que eso llegue a suceder.

-Yo tampoco.

-Entonces, creo que no hay nada más de qué hablar. No ahora.

-No quería… tocar a Kate. –Susurró muy levemente.

-Amigo, entiendo eso y lo aplaudo, Kate no es una de esas chicas que les interese estar con hombres, salir o algo parecido, pero, por eso mismo, es bastante inocente para eso de las relaciones. No debiste hacerle creer que querías algo serio con ella, ¿sabes? Y bueno, fuera de las secuelas psicológicas que le dejaste de por vida, estará bien, como decía antes no acostumbra a las rupturas o las relaciones personales.

-No lo entiendes. –Se llevó la mano libre sobre la rubia cabellera. –No estaba jugando con ella, yo…

-¿Clint? –Se escuchó la voz de Natalia tras él.

-Debo colgar. Dile a Katie que… me deje escucharla después, cuando todo se haya calmado. No hay forma en la que pueda llegarle una disculpa mía por este medio.

-Conociéndola, debes prepararte para una cascada de insultos, y… -Hubo entonces un abrupto silencio. -¿Kate? ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Pasó algo? –Su corazón se aceleró.

 **III**

Condujo entonces, de lo más tranquila, tras haber dejado a Argelia hablando por su teléfono. Sabía dónde trabajaba Steve, en el único cuartel militar de la ciudad. Sabía que solo descansaba lunes y martes. Sabía que tenía el turno vespertino. Estaba hirviendo en un intenso rencor, algo que jamás antes había sentido y mucho menos con esa intensidad, en un deseo de venganza contra aquella pelirroja que osaba seducir a su maestro. Bajó del vehículo tras haberse estacionado en frente, y comenzó a caminar hacia el local que hacía de oficina central, un sobrio edificio rectangular con ladrillo rojo oscuro sin demasiado esmero en la esteticidad, dispuesta a preguntar por R. ¿Qué rango tendría un hombre tan…?

-¿Kate?

Se detuvo abruptamente justo al pisar la banqueta de cemento, la cual daba pie a la amplia escalera adoquinada que llevaba a la oficina central del cuartel. Al levantar la mirada notó que, sin haberse percatado, se había cruzado con el mismo Steve, el cual llevaba el uniforme negro que le distinguía como un militar, boina incluida sobre su normalmente pulcro y rubio cabello, siempre bien cortado… y él inmediatamente le había distinguido. Era extraño verlo, siempre planchado, con la barba completamente rasurada como si todos los días se encargara de quitársela, impecable.

-Hola. –Saludó ella, cayendo en cuenta de su propia apariencia algo desaliñada, así como sus ojos irritados por haber llorado casi toda la noche. Se giró un poco para evitar que pudiese verla.

Sin embargo, Steve tan solo le había dado un leve vistazo, y fue suficiente como para despedir al militar que venía acompañándolo, un soldado raso al parecer; de inmediato se dirigió a ella, en pasos grandes que la pusieron nerviosa, como si tratara de atraparla en caso de una huida precipitada, mientras aquella azulada mirada estaba en ella, fija y poderosa. Sin embargo, tan solo le dio un suave empujón en la espalda con su mano, como si la guiara hacia algún lugar, dejándola completamente contrariada.

-¿Bebes café? –Cuestionó, un poco acelerado quizá.

-Yo, eh… si, pero…

-Vamos, después de probar algo caliente, ese nudo que sientes en la garganta se aflojará y será mucho más fácil.

 **IV**

Kate se encontraba perpleja, sentada en una mesa típica de cafetería, entre plástico color verde o azul acolchado, así como una taza de café humeante en frente junto a una rebanada de pastel, chocolate y fresas, no escogido por ella pero tampoco era de su desagrado. Delante de ella se encontraba el pulcro Steve R. ya sin la boina puesta y con otra taza de café en frente, mirándola fijamente como si esperara algo de ella; y era que, en su furia, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido alguna frase para comenzar a hablar.

-Es Clint, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó el joven con suavidad.

Kate le dirigió la mirada, asombrada en cierta manera, pues su rostro severo no concordaba con aquella suave y cálida voz que le estaba mostrando ahora; tuvo que asentir con la cabeza poco después, pues realmente tenía la garganta hecha un nudo.

-Bebe un poco. –Susurró nuevamente, notando que ella le había obedecido casi de forma espontánea. –Imagino que has visto algo que no debías, y eso te ha roto, ¿no es así?

Se ahogó un poco con el café, tosiendo lo más discretamente posible… sus ojos se empañaron automáticamente.

-¿Cómo…? –Alcanzó a murmurar ella, mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel.

-Hace tiempo que sé de Clint y Natalia, Kate. –Se llevó la propia taza de café a los labios, probando un pequeño sorbo de ésta. –Ella gusta tener el control de quienes le rodean, y él… terminó con una escasa autoestima tras la separación con Bárbara.

Abrió los labios de genuina sorpresa, y la taza falseó en sus manos mientras un escalofrío intenso le recorría de pies a cabeza. No lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo vives con ello? –Se atrevió a preguntar, escuchándose clara y nítida.

-Clint todo el tiempo estuvo tras Natalia, pero ella no le hizo el caso que él deseaba, y yo sabía de eso, que él estaba enamorado de ella. Aun así me casé con ella, siempre estuvo conmigo aunque yo no era lo que ella realmente quería. No sé si puedes comprenderlo.

-Un poco. –Admitió.

-Lamento que te haya sucedido esto, Kate. No es justo que estés metida en un tema tan complejo siendo tan joven.

-¿Por qué… sigues con ella, Steve? –Cuestionó suavemente, siento que iba a llorar de nuevo. –Sabes lo que hace, y lo que es peor… ¿cómo es que puedes ver a Clint y no… sentirte mal…? –Su voz se había quebrado, y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin control. –Es una emoción tan horrible, y la vives todos los días…

Estaba tratando de ser discreta, pero igual sabía que llamaría la atención en la pequeña cafetería, donde solo iban militares conocidos; se incorporó entonces, para luego tomar asiento al lado de ella, rodeándola en un medio abrazo para ocultarla de los presentes, y tratar de consolar aquellas lágrimas; notó que ella se le había apegado sin importarle, comenzando a llorar propiamente.

-Sigo con ella porque… no conocí a otra persona más que ella, ¿sabes? –Susurró con un tono de voz extrañamente dulce, amable. –No hubo otra mujer en mi vida, solo ella. Sé lo que hace, pero no tengo el valor de dejarla, y Clint… sonará estúpido pero me siento culpable por haberme quedado con la persona que él amaba. Es extraño, y absurdo a la vez.

-Eres… tan tonto como ese anciano. –Gimió entre llanto, sintiendo algo de furia e impotencia por la situación.

 **V**

Había estado en una situación parecida hacía un tiempo; le había dicho a Steve, por error, que iría a un hotel para hospedarse esa noche, ya que no quería volver a casa por aquello de que Clint fuese hacia allá a buscarla. Habían pasado dos horas metidos en esa cafetería, y, en efecto, estaba oscureciendo ya. No la dejó siquiera subirse a su propio vehículo, argumentando que era demasiado tarde para que una niña como ella estuviera en la calle; cabe de más que literalmente la secuestró en el de él.

-¿Acostumbras llevarte a la fuerza a las mujeres? –Cuestionó ella con voz ronca, sintiendo los ojos demasiado irritados por el llanto.

-Normalmente no tengo por qué batallar tanto. –Exclamó con curiosa jovialidad.

-O sea que lo haces a menudo.

-¿Llevar mujeres? Sí, en el sentido textual de la palabra.

-¿De verdad no has estado con otra mujer más que ella?

-De verdad. ¿Qué edad tienes? Me pareces joven para estar pensando en eso.

-No importa, no he estado con alguien de esa manera. –Se sonrojó levemente, extrañamente avergonzada de decirle aquello.

-¿Qué me dices de Clint?

Puso aquel vehículo en marcha, una camioneta de cinco pasajeros apenas, hacia algún rumbo no definido al menos verbalmente; Kate tuvo un sobresalto al escucharlo, sintiéndose bruscamente nerviosa.

-N-no lo entiendo.

-Me comentó que habías dormido con él una noche que llegó ebrio.

-Fue solo eso. –De pronto sintió deseos de llorar, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ahogado suspiro. Una grata memoria arrojada a la basura por culpa de otra mujer.

-Kate, te gusta Clint, ¿no?

El vehículo se había detenido entonces, y una oscuridad nocturna les rodeó inmediatamente, dejando a ambos en penumbra. Ella no pudo contestar, pues se estaba ahogando nuevamente en lágrimas. Chica llorona, eso era.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías alejarte de él.

-¿Así como tú? –Gimió sin poder evitarlo.

-Reconozco bien que no estoy haciendo algo razonable, sin embargo conozco lo que pasa siempre con las personas que se acercan demasiado a él, por Nat. No eres la primera que llega conmigo llorando por algo parecido…

En ese momento, Kate jaló de la palanca de la puerta, abriéndola de inmediato, para tratar de huir de allí, de esas palabras que sabía eran una verdad pero que no quería escuchar. Estaba huyendo, sí. Steve inmediatamente se dio cuenta y bajó también con cierto nerviosismo, sabiendo que había sido quizá demasiado directo, yendo donde ella y alcanzándola en el momento. La tomó del brazo, tirándola suavemente para evitar que siguiera andando entre la oscuridad y maleza.

-¡Déjame! –Gimoteó ella, llorosa.

-Vas a perderte.

-¡No me importa!

-No seas tonta, Kate.

Levantó la mirada, cruzándola con la del militar. Quizá era el uniforme, pero comprendió entonces que Steve no tenía siquiera treinta años. Era joven, muy joven, y sus ojos eran demasiado azules como para tener cabida en su rostro. Fue entonces, tan de golpe, que creyó en todas aquellas palabras que le había contado acerca de Natalia, de la facilidad con la que lo había manipulado, de su inocencia e inexperiencia. Porque aquella mirada no era la de un hombre que había vivido mucho tiempo, sino uno que estaba regido por reglas estrictas, y que no se había perdido a si mismo con el correr del tiempo.

-¿Ya te calmaste? –Cuestionó él, sin soltarla. Se veía ligeramente agitado, solo por aquella corrida quizá, pero había perdido su usual seriedad de militar para dejar a un muchacho… ¿frágil?

-¿Dónde estamos? –Susurró ella, llorosa pero más tranquila que antes.

Miró a su alrededor entonces. A su izquierda se encontraba la carretera, lisa, de dos carriles, completamente solitaria, la cual topaba al otro lado con apenas unos centímetros de suelo terroso, para dar pie al rocoso cerro; había llano donde ellos se habían estacionado de acaso cinco o seis metros, pero al acabar estos se podía observar la ciudad en lo bajo, brillante, simétrica. Era uno de los miradores que estaban alrededor de la ciudad, situados en varios puntos conformes las formaciones montañosas, por donde corría el aire excesivamente frío, y había un silencio casi adormecedor.

-Es el mirador éste. –El militar no dejaba de mirarla o sostenerla, temeroso de que se fuera. –Quise traerte porque aquí es donde vengo a calmarme, quizá podría…

Kate se había dejado ir contra él, apegándosele como una chiquilla pequeña, cansada ya de llorar, en busca de un poco más de su consuelo. Apenas le llegaba al hombro, a diferencia de Clint, que no era tan alto como él; notó que había dejado la mano por sobre su cabeza, dejando una especie de caricia paternal sobre sus cabellos. Paternal, ¿qué era eso?

-Lamento haber sido tan brusco al hablar. –Murmuró.

-No importa. No has tenido mala intención. Lamento haber venido contigo tras este incidente, estaba llena de rabia.

-Yo eso no lo lamento.

Fue lo último que ella escuchó conscientemente.

 **VI**

El frío era ya demasiado intenso a esa hora, y terminaron optando por volver al vehículo poco después, debiendo encender la calefacción del mismo; Kate estaba visiblemente agotada ya, después de dos días de llanto y depresión ininterrumpida, por lo que se había quedado dormida junto a él con facilidad usando su hombro como almohada y su chaqueta militar negra como manta, dejándolo con su camiseta interior blanca de manga larga, liviana para ese frío. Sin embargo el clima comenzaba a serle ajeno lentamente por el calor mismo de la chica junto a él así como la calefacción del vehículo; había cerrado los ojos ya, dispuesto a quedarse dormido, pero el incesante zumbido de su teléfono le obligó a espabilarse y contestar antes de que despertara a la joven.

"¿Llegarás pronto a casa?"

Pensó rápido entonces, sin dejarse sentir afectado por ello.

"Reunión máxima. Llegaré en cuanto termine." No era una mentira, solo que él no había asistido a esta por cuestiones personales. De una niña bonita en particular.

"Está bien, me dormiré entonces. Te amo."

Hizo ademán de guardar nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo externo de su pantalón, que quedaba justo arriba de su rodilla, pero comenzó a zumbar nuevamente, esta vez por una llamada; tuvo que moverse un poco en el asiento, contestando éste sin siquiera mirar el remitente.

-Hola. –Contestó, escuchándose su voz usualmente severa, pero algo enronquecida.

-¿Estabas dormido? –Clint se había escuchado también algo enronquecido.

-Estaba por hacerlo. –Susurró, notando que Kate se había movido un poco, y su cabeza había resbalado hasta quedar contra su pecho. Se giró un poco entonces, tratando de no serle incómodo. -¿Estas ebrio?

-Eso quisiera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kate me vio teniendo sexo con una mujer.

-Grandioso. –Se escuchó genuinamente molesto. –Buscas innovar en tus tonterías, ¿cierto?

-Steve, no… es decir, es una estupidez, lo sé, pero…

-Te ha afectado.

-Escucha, Kate es… ella…

-Deja que ella lo asimile. –Movió un poco la mano libre sobre el respaldo del asiento, resbalándosele un poco, alcanzando a rozar el cabello de la chica. –Es una niña, Clint, no es que sea normal para ella ese tipo de situaciones.

-Hablas como todo un conocedor.

-Me la he topado. No necesitó contarme lo que vio como para darme una de la atrocidad con la que se encontró.

Hubo un muy denso silencio tras eso. Steve supuso de inmediato la razón.

-¿Te la… topaste?

-En un café completamente aleatorio, estaba hecha un guiñapo. Adiviné de inmediato lo que había sucedido y la he visto llorar algunas horas.

-Steve, verás…

-Dale tiempo. –Susurró, cansado. El peso y calor de la chica lo estaba adormeciendo. –Cuando se calme quizá hable contigo. Ahora… creo que dormiré un poco, toca día pesado mañana.

-Lo comprendo, lamento haberte llamado tan tarde.

-Descuida, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿cierto?

Pasó entonces un vehículo solitario tras ellos a relativamente baja velocidad, algo que pareció hacerla despertar.

-¿Estás en la calle? –Clint se notó demasiado extrañado.

-Te veo luego. –Y colgó entonces con cierta prisa, para llevar la mirada hacia la chica. –Perdona si te he despertado.

-¿Está todo bien? –Se escuchó la voz de ella, sin abrir los ojos aun, demasiado cómoda en el lugar que estaba.

-No te preocupes. Duerme un poco más.

Ella cedió entonces, volviendo a aquel cómodo sueño en el que estaba envuelta; Steve, por su parte, tardó un poco más en tomar el sueño, uno pesado y, a la vez, relajante.


End file.
